La ira del demonio blanco
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Gente nueva aparece en el gremio, ¿Quien son? ¿Y que quieren con Fairy Tail? Ultimo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 1: Los nuevos miembros.

Gremio de magos Fairy Tail:

Como siempre los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban yendo y viniendo del gremio, Natsu y su equipo se encontraban en el comedor después de su misión.

Natsu: ¡Bien, completamos la misión!

Happy: ¡Aye, Sir!

Lucy: ¡¿De que se están alegrando?! ¡No ganamos nada de dinero por la destrucción que hicieron!

Natsu y Happy: ¡Lo sentimos mucho!

Gray: ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, flamita?

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir exhibicionista?!

Gray: *Enojado* ¡¿Quieres pelear, flamita?!

Lucy: Gray, tú ropa.

Gray: *Sorprendido* ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Erza: ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Gray: *Abrazando a Natsu* *Asustado* ¡Solo nos estamos llevando bien como siempre!

Natsu: *Asustado*¡Aye!

Lucy: *Mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza* Ustedes si que cambian…

* * *

Por la puerta principal entraron 2 personas. Eran dos niñas de 10 años. Una de ellas tiene pelo azul y largo, vestía con un kimono de hombre de color blanco y un Hakama negro. Mientras la otra tenía el pelo violeta y cortó, tenía una pollera negra, una remera negra sin mangas y un chaleco blanco de mangas cortas.

* * *

La niña de pelo azul: *Emocionada* ¡Que lindo! ¡Es muy grande! ¡¿Esto es un gremio de magos?!

La niña de pelo violeta: *Sonriendo emocionada* ¡Es verdad! ¿Habrá magos fuertes aquí? *Todo el gremio ve a las pequeñas. Mirajane va a saludarlas con una sonrisa*

Mirajane: *Sonriendo* ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

La niña de pelo azul: Este lugar es Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?

Mirajane: *Sonriendo* Si, lo es. ¿Ustedes también son magas? *Ellas se miran entre las dos*

La niña de pelo azul: Eh, si…algo así.

La niña de pelo violeta: Queremos unirnos a este gremio, mi nombre es Merry Nightmare. Ella es Venos Raymond.

Venos: Un placer.

Mirajane: No hace falta ser tan formales, yo soy Mirajane Strauss. Soy una maga de Fairy Tail, es un placer conocerlas. *Ella sonríe y las dos le devuelven la sonrisa*

Venos: ¡! ¡¿Dónde está Ed-San?!

Merry: ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Mirajane: ¿Ed-San? ¿Es otro mago que conocen?

Merry: Eh…si, es un amigo que tenemos y nos cuida. Es una buena persona aunque no lo aparenta.

Venos: No tenemos que preocuparnos mucho, de seguro fue a hacer algo importante.

Venos: Mejor lo esperamos acá, por cierto, Mira-San. ¿Qué hay que hacer para entrar?

Mirajane: Esperen que les pondré el sello en su cuerpo. ¿Dónde lo quieren?

Merry y Venos: En la mano

Mirajane: Está bien, esperen aquí. *Ella se fue a buscar la marca del gremio. Todos los del gremio las miraron. Todos los hombres vieron lo linda que eran y fueron corriendo hacia ellas.*

Merry y Venos: *Reverencia* Es un gusto, soy Venos Raymond/Merry Nightmare, por favor.

Hombre de gremio: ¡Que linduras!

Macao: ¡Cada vez tenemos más bellezas!

Hombre de gremio: ¡¿Qué edad tienen, niñas?! *Ellas dos sonrieron como respuesta*

Makarov: Ya basta, no queremos que se vayan enseguida. *Un hombre pequeño se acerco a ellas* Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, soy el actual maestro de Fairy Tail. Le doy la bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

Venos: Gracias, señor Makarov.

Merry: Lo mismo digo, gracias por aceptarnos. *Makarov sonríe en aprobación*

Makarov: *Levantando la mano* ¡Vamos a festejar!

Todos: ¡SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Todos los miembros de Fairy tail empezaron a festejar. Cana se encontraba en el bar, haciendo concuerdo de bebidas (Lo cuales ganaba). Macao y Wakaba bailaban encima de las mesas. Reedus dibujaba la fiesta con todos los detalles. Merry y Venos sonreian al ver el aire de felicidad que tenían.

* * *

Venos:*Sonriendo* Es un lugar muy alegre, ¿No?

Merry: Si, no esta mal. Tienen un aire de familia a su alrededor. *Lucy las vio a lo lejos y decidió ir a saludarlas*

Lucy: *Sonriendo* Hola, mi nombre es Lucy. Soy prácticamente nueva en Fairy Tail. Un gusto…

Venos: Venos.

Merry: Merry.

Lucy: Que nombres tan raros, sin ofender, claro.

Merry: No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Además, si quieres un nombre raro, tienes que oír el nombre completo de Ed-San.

Lucy: ¿Ed-San? ¿Quién?

Venos: Es la persona quien nos cuida pero no esta con nosotras.

Merry: Ese idiota, ¿Dónde estará?

Venos: No te preocupes Merry-Chan, no debe tardar mucho.

Natsu: ¡Repite eso maldito exhibicionista!

Gray: ¡Que eres un retrasado, cerebro quemado! *Natsu y Gray empezaron a pelearse por todo el gremio.*

Merry: *Gota en la cabeza* ¿Q-Que esta pasando?

Lucy: *Gota en la cabeza* No se preocupen, es así todo el tiempo.

Merry: ¡Pero se están matando!

Lucy: No te preocupes, ahora los paran. *Erza apareció de un golpe los mando a volar. Gray cayo al segundo piso y Natsu encima de Lucy* ¡KYAAAAH! *Merry y Venos la miraron con rayas azules en su cabeza*

Venos: ¿T-Te encuentras bien? *Natsu se levanta*

Natsu: Ah, ustedes son las nuevas. *Sonriendo* ¡Mi nombre es Natsu!

Venos y Merry: *-*

Natsu: *Confundido* ¿Qué pasa?

Venos: ¿E-Ed-San? ¿Qué te paso?

Natsu: ¿Huh? ¿Quién es ese? ¡Me llamo Natsu!

Gray: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo cerebro de flama?! *Natsu se da vuelta y ve con odio a Gray*

Natsu: ¡¿Quiere seguir, hielito?!

Erza: *Los manda a volar* ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! *De repente todo el gremio empezó a pelearse entre ellos*

Merry: ¡¿Por qué están peleando?!

Lucy: *Suspiro* Es así todo el tiempo, se acostumbraran.

* * *

De repente cientos de magos salieron volando desde la entrada del gremio, ellos se incrustaron contra la pared. Todos vieron con asombro la fuerza del hombre que había entrado. Era un hombre alto, de unos 20 años. Vestía con un pantalón blanco con sandalias, usaba una remera negra y llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca. Sus ojos eran de dos colores, rojo y amarillo. Y su pelo era corto y caído, de color rosa. Y llevaba en su cintura, una espada envainada.

* * *

Venos y Merry: *Sonriendo* ¡Ed-San! *Ed las miro y levanto sus manos*

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Idiotas! ¡¿Donde mierda estaban?! ¡Las estaba buscando por todos lados! *Toda la gente del gremio lo miraron sorprendido y con cara de: *o*. Edudmala se acerco a ellas y les pego en la cabeza*

Venos: * Agarrándose de la cabeza* ¡Eso duele!

Edudmala: Bien se lo merecían por no esperarme.

Venos: ¡Te estábamos esperando!

Edudmala: Después de salir corriendo sin pensar donde mierda quedaba el gremio. *El se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba y eso le molestaba* *Enojado* ¡¿Que mierda están mirando, bastardos?! ¡¿Quieren pelea o que?!

Natsu: *Sorprendido* ¿Q-Quien eres? *Edudmala miro a Natsu y quedo asombrado. Era como mirar a una versión joven de el*

Edudmala: Eso es lo que iba a decir, ¿Quien carajo eres, bastardo?

Natsu: *Ceño fruncido* Soy Natsu Dragneel, ¿Y tú?

Edudmala: Edudmala Haranka.

Natsu: Edid...Edu..¿Que? ¡Es muy complicado!

Edudmala: ¿Por que todo el mundo me dice lo mismo?

Natsu: *Enojado* No bromees conmigo, ¡¿Quien mierda eres?! *Edudmala lo miro seriamente* ¡Di algo! *Natsu se lanzo hacia Edudmala. Natsu lanzo un golpe pero Edudmala se corrió a un costado.*

Edudmala: (Patada al estomago. Eso lo deja adolorido. Agarra el brazo, rompelo y que el dolor lo deje en el piso.*

Natsu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Natsu se levanta enseguida. Salta* ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! ¡! *Edudmala para el ataque con una sola mano*

Edudmala: Interesante. *Edudmala agarra la pierna de Natsu y lo tira al suelo*

Natsu: ¡Maldito! *Edudmala le tuerce el pie y se lo rompe* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Edudmala le soltó el pie y Natsu grito con dolor en el piso*

Edudmala: ¿Alguien más tiene un problema conmigo? Con gusto lo resolveré.

Natsu: ¡Espera! *Natsu se levanto de piso* ¡Todavía puedo pelear! ¡Así que usa esa espada tuya! *Edudmala lo ve fijamente*

Edudmala: Mira si te sirve de algo...*El agarra su espada y la tira* tiro la espada.

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡Karyuu no...Hokou! *Natsu lanza un rugido que atrapa a Edudmala*

Venos y Merry: ¡ED! *El rugido se acaba y aparece Edudmala sin rasguños. Todo el mundo quedo boca abierta*

Edudmala: No pongas esa cara, estoy acostumbrado a ser quemado. *Natsu mordió sus diente en señal de enojo*

Natsu: ¡Karyuu no Tekken! *Edudmala agarro el brazo de Natsu. Lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto.*

Edudmala (¡Sen Bāsuto!) *Natsu es electrocutado. Se crea una explosión por la descarga y Natsu sale volando*

Happy y Lucy: ¡Natsu! *Gray atrapa a Natsu*

Gray: ¡Hey, Natsu! ¡Reacciona! *Natsu sacaba espuma de la boca*

Edudmala: En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¿Por que no lo llevan con un medico para que lo revisen? *Todo el mundo lo miraba con odio* Tch, no me culpen solo me defendía.

Venos: *Preocupada* ¿Va ha estar bien?

Edudmala: No te preocupes, no lo hice fuerte. Si ese chico no fuera un mago hubiese muerto.

Merry: Aunque realmente te pasaste un poco.

Edudmala: ¿Quien fue el que me ataco sin razón alguna?

Merry: Aún así, no creo que tenías que dejarlo así. ¡Ahora no nos dejaran entrar!

Edudmala: * Sarcástico* Ahhh, que calamidad. Es el fin del mundo.

Erza: Espera un segundo. *Edudmala mira Erza*

Edudmala: ¿Que quieres? ¿Vengar a tú amigo?

Erza: Quisiera tener un duelo contigo, y tienes que usar la espada conmigo.

Edudmala: *Molesto* Lo que me faltaba, otro idiota.

Erza: No deberías subestimarme. *Ella saca su espada* Soy una maga clase S de Fairy Tail. *Edudmala bufo de molestia*

Edudmala: Está bien, *Agarra su espada* si gano nos dejan entrar a los tres. ¿De acuerdo?

Erza: Si, te doy mi palabra. ¡ Empecemos! *Erza corrió hacia el. Edudmala levanto su espada y la blandió. Como consecuencia toda la ropa de Erza fue cortada en pedazos.* *Sonrojada* ¡! *Todos los hombre del gremio le dieron una hemorragia nasal*

Edudmala: Gane.

Erza: *Avergonzada* ¡N-No, todavía estoy de pie! *Enseguida Edudmala le agarra del cuello, la tira al piso y le remata con su codo*

Edudmala: Ahora si, tarada. *Todo el mundo lo miro con miedo y terror, aunque estaban también en shock. Edudmala miro al maestro* ¡Hey, anciano! ¿Eres el maestro?

Makarov: Si...

Edudmala: Entonces cumple con el trato, haznos parte del gremio.

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 2: Edudmala Haranka.

Gremio de magos Fairy Tail:

Lucy: (Mi nombre es Lucy, soy una maga estelar perteneciente a Fairy Tail. Hace 3 días se unieron tres magos al gremio. Una es Venos Raymond y otra Merry Nightmare, ellas dos son unas niñas pequeñas bastante agradables y lindas, pero el problema es su amigo. Edud…Ediud….Edumala Haranka, ese tipo venció a Natsu y a Erza en cuestión de segundos. ¡Y ni siquiera se estaba esforzando! Me asusta pensar que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser)

Natsu: ¡Edudmala! *Edudmala se encontraba con Merry y Venos comiendo en una mesa*

Edudmala: ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

Natsu: ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por lo del otro día! *Se prende fuego* ¡Estoy listo!

Edudmala: No.

Natsu: ¡Que rápido!

Venos: ¿Por qué no, Ed-san? ¡La otra vez estuviste increíble!

Edudmala: No tiene sentido pelear, además, no es divertido saber que vas a ganar. *Natsu mordió sus dientes*

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡Karyuu no Tekken! *Edudmala para el brazo de Natsu y lo lanza* ¡AAAAAH! *El choco con la pared* Bastardo….

Edudmala: *Junta sus manos* Muchas gracias por la comida. *El se levanta de sus silla y ve a Natsu* Ahora si podemos luchar.

Natsu: *Sonriendo* Estoy encendido. *Edudmala puso una cara de repugnancia al oír eso*

Edudmala: *Repugnado* P-Por dios santo, no vuelvas a decir eso. Me da nauseas.

Natsu: ¿Huh? ¿Y eso por que?

Edudmala: *Rayas azules* Esas son palabras que diría un pervertido cuando se esta excitando.

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?!

Edudmala: Tuve malas experiencias en el pasado….*Natsu mira fijamente a Edudmala*. No importa, terminemos con esto.

Natsu: *Sonriendo* ¡Bien, he estado esperando por esto! *El se llena de fuego* ¡Ahí voy, Edudmala! ¡Te mostrare todo mi poder!

Edudmala: *Suspiro* Que molesto eres, mocoso. *Natsu corre hacia el y empieza a atacar*(Golpe de derecha. Ahora uno de izquierda. Esta atacando sin pensar, como siempre.)

Natsu: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! *El lanza golpes como loco*

Happy: ¡Ve, Natsu!

Natsu: ¡Karyuu no…. *Es golpeado en la cara por Edudmala que lo expulsa hasta la pared* Hokuo!

Happy: *Agarrando se la cara* ¡Lo dejaron fuera de combate!

Merry: *Gota en la cabeza* Eso si que fue rápido…

Edudmala: Tampoco había que extenderlo. De haber sabido que esto iba a ser así no hubiese venido.

Erza: Entonces acostúmbrate, ya que todos los días son así. *Edudmala se da vuelta y ve a Erza cruzada de brazos*

Edudmala: Eres tú…. ¿Que quieres ahora? ¿Una revancha? *Ella saca su espada*

Erza: Sin duda, eres un gran espadachín, lo reconozco. Por eso tengo que vencerte así podré ser más fuerte. *Edudmala la ve fijamente* ¡Re-equipar: Armadura de la Emperatriz del rayo!

Edudmala: ¿Esa es tú magia? Déjame adivinar, eso repele truenos ¿Verdad?

Erza: Si, está armadura sirve para reducir los ataques de trueno del oponente. Por lo tanto no tendré que preocuparme tanto por el daño.

Edudmala: O sea que todas tus armaduras te dan una habilidad especial.

Erza: Exactamente.

Edudmala: Entiendo….eres una inútil.

Erza: ¡¿Qué?!

Edudmala: Dependes demasiado de tus armaduras y armas, eso demuestra tú falta de habilidad y poder en el combate. Además, *Se abre de brazos* ni en 1000 años tendrás lo que se hace falta para vencerme. *Erza ataca con velocidad y Edudmala para el ataque con la vaina de su espada* ¿Lo ves? *Ella salta hacia atrás y lanza un rayo de su espada* ¡Tch…! *Con su mano tira el rayo sin problema*

Erza: *Sorprendida* (¡¿Con su mano?! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!) ¡Re-equipar: Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo! *Ella crea 200 espadas en el aire*

Edudmala: ¿Y esto….?

Erza: (Esto es más que suficiente, ¡No puede ganar!) *Ella lanza todas sus espadas al mismo tiempo hacia Edudmala pero el mueve su espada envainada y rompe todas las espadas* ¡!

Edudmala: No importa si tienes una armadura de un dios o 100000 espadas, para mí sigues siendo débil, por eso te rompes tan fácil.

Erza: ¡Ahora! ¡Espada de la trinidad! *Ella lanza rayo en delta hacia el*

Edudmala: (Ese ataque….*Edudmala salta en aire y desenvaina su espada. El gira en el aire y ataca con la punta de su espada* ¡Sandā Sendan!) *Erza se cubre con su espada pero el ataque la rompe y le golpea en el pecho. Ella tosió muy fuerte del dolor* (¡Kuroi Tenshi no Furai!) *Edudmala se desplaza con dos patadas voladoras que la lanzaron al aire. El tomo carrera hacia ella y la agarro del cuello antes de que tocara el piso* (¡Sen Bāsuto!) *Una descarga eléctrica se genera y se crea una explosión que lanza a Erza a la pared* Que perdida de tiempo. *Merry y Venos se acercan a ella*

Venos: ¿T-Te encuentras bien?

Merry: *Enojada* ¡Ed-San! ¡Otra vez te pasaste! ¡¿No vez que golpeaste a una mujer?!

Edudmala: Como si mi importara… *Ellas dos mofaron.*

Merry: ¡Lo sentimos mucho pero este idiota no sabe contenerse!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Hey…!

Erza: *Se levanta* No se preocupen, es más, es bueno que no se contenga. *Ellas la miran confundidas* Cuando más fuerte es un enemigo más tienes que empeñarte en derrotarlo, *Sonriendo* así que te prometo que un día te venceré Edudmala. Así que mientras tanto llevémonos bien, ¿De acuerdo? *Ella le extiende la mano. Edudmala la ve fijamente*

Edudmala: Búscate otro objetivo, no quiero otro que me quiera vencer. *El le aprieta la mano con fuerza* *Sonrisa* Pero no veo por que no llevarnos bien. *Erza se sonroja y le da la mano*

Erza: S-si….*Se dan un apretón de manos y Edudmala se queda repugnado*

Edudmala: (¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¡Por favor, no me lo hagas mas complicado!) *Merry y Venos se acercaron a Edudmala, y lo apartaron de Erza*

Venos: *Enojada* ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡No seduzcas a Ed-San!

Merry: *Haciendo gestos con la cara y la lengua* ¡El nunca le gustaría una vieja vaca como vos! *Erza se le marcaron varias venas pero Gray y Lucy la detuvieron como pudieron*

Erza: *Enojada* ¡¿A quien llaman así, enanas?!

Gray: ¡Ya basta, Erza! ¡No queremos muertos!

Lucy: ¡Tan solo son niñas, no es bueno!

Merry: No hace falta, yo sola puedo vencerla enseguida.

Gray: *Gota en la cabeza* No ves que te estoy ayudando….

Edudmala: *Golpea en la cabeza a ambas* No peleen.

Venos: *Agarrando su cabeza* ¡Eso duele, Ed-San!

Edudmala: Ustedes se lo buscaron. Vamos, tenemos que hacer una misión.

Merry: ¿Una misión? ¿De que tipo?

Edudmala: El anciano me la dio, dijo que les pidiera a otros magos que me acompañen pero no me da ganas.

Erza: ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? *Ellos 3 miran a Erza* Como maga de clase S, tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

Edudmala: No gracias.

Lucy: ¡Que rápido!

Natsu: ¡Espera un segundo! *Natsu apareció corriendo enfrente suyo* ¡Llévenme con ustedes! *Mira a Lucy* ¿Qué dices, Lucy?

Lucy: ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué?

Natsu: *Sonriendo*Somos un equipo, ¿No?

Happy: ¡Aye! *Lucy se queda callada y sonríe*

Lucy: Tienes razón.

Erza: ¿Qué dices, Edudmala? *Edudmala se quedo en silencio*

Venos: ¡Vamos, suena divertido!

Merry: No seas un antipático, ¡Acepta! *Edudmala pensó un poco*

Edudmala: ¡Tch! Lo haré pero con una condición.

Erza: ¿Cuál?

Edudmala: Si vamos a ser equipo yo seré el que de las ordenes, ¿OK?

Erza: ¿Y si no queremos?

Edudmala: Olvídense de formar equipo conmigo.

Erza: De acuerdo.

Gray: ¡Esperen! ¿Cómo sabemos que él sabe lo que hace?

Edudmala: Se bastante sobre tácticas militares y hago esto desde los 10 años, un grupo tan pequeño no debe ser un problema.

Lucy: ¿Tácticas militares? ¿Eres un ex soldado?

Edudmala: Algo así….

Venos: Es que Edudmala era un….*Ella es golpeada*

Edudmala: *Enojado*¡No seas una soplona!

Venos: Lo siento mucho….*Todos miraron a Edudmala y el respondió con una mirada asesina*

Natsu: Está bien te acepto como líder pero con una sola condición. *Choca sus puños* Cuando volvamos tendrás que pelear conmigo.

Edudmala: No, así que no vengas.

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a ir a esa misión contigo!

Edudmala: Si quieres venir tendrás que callarte, ¿Entendido? *Natsu quedo impacto y se enojo.*

Natsu: De acuerdo….

Edudmala: Así me gusta, Venos, Merry, vamos.

Las dos: ¡Si! *Edudmala mira hacia atrás*

Edudmala: ¡Hey! ¡¿Van a venir o no?! *Ellos sonrieron como respuesta y lo acompañaron*

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 3: Dragones

En un vehículo que viaje por las afueras de Fiore:

Edudmala y compañía se encontraban viajando en el auto mágico. Natsu como siempre intentaba mantenerse vivo.

* * *

Natsu: *Mareado* ¿Ya llegamos?

Happy: Recién salimos Natsu.

Edudmala: ¿Q-Que le pasa a este?

Happy: No te preocupes le pasa todo el tiempo cuando se sube a un transporte.

Merry: Siento mucha lastima de el….

Edudmala: ¿Y si lo matamos para evitar que siga sufriendo? *Todos lo miraron con sorpresa* Estoy bromeando, obviamente. Pero en serio, si sabía que le iba a pasar. ¿Por qué vino?

Erza: El es así de cabeza dura, cuando quiere hacer algo lo hará no importa que tenga que soportar. *Edudmala los mira fijamente*

Edudmala: ¡Tch! ¡Ustedes son unos enfermos! ¡¿Como es que están tan obsesionados con pelear?!

Erza: *Sonriendo* Es la esencia del gremio, es así desde siempre.

Lucy: Pueden parecer unos destructores pero son una gran familia que se quieren. Es algo que hace que Fairy Tail sea Fairy tail.

Edudmala: ...Familia, ¿Eh?

Venos: ¿Que pasa, Ed-San?

Edudmala: Nada, me quede pensando en algo estúpido. (Familia...) *Edudmala se dio cuenta de que hace rato Erza lo estaba mirando* ¿Que me miras?

Erza: *Sonrojada* ¡N-Nada, no estaba mirando nada!

Edudmala: ¿Entonces por que pones esa cara?

Happy: *Enrollando la lengua* Te guuuuuuuuusta. *Happy es pisoteado por Erza* *Adolorido y débil* Lo siento mucho.

Edudmala: Que inocente eres. *Todos se sonrojaron al escuchar eso*

Merry: ¡Ah! ¡Ed-San, ¿La estas seduciendo?! No sabía que eras tan carnal con la mujeres.

Venos: *Enrollando la lengua* Te guuuuuuusta. *Las dos se rieron y Erza se sonrojo aun más*

Erza: *Enojada* ¡ Cállense! ¡Los niños no deberían hablar de estas cosas!

Edudmala: *Le pega a ambas* Ya basta, ustedes dos. Después no quieren que las molesten, ademas ella no me gusta ni nada, es mas, ni siquiera es el tipo de mujeres que me gusta. *Erza recibió un golpe bajo en su corazón*

Gray: ¿Te encuentras bien, Erza? *El se acerco a ella y inconsciente mente se desnudo*

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Hey! ¡¿Que mierda estas haciendo?! ¡Hay niñas aquí! *Gray miro abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo*

Gray: ¡Mierda! *El carruaje paso por un bache y Gray cayo encima de Merry y Venos.*

Venos y Merry: *Vena resaltada* ¡Muere, pervertido de mierda! *De un golpe mandaron a Gray afuera del carruaje. Todos vieron con asombro la fuerza de ambas*

Edudmala: * Hablándole a Erza* Ellas no mienten con que pueden vencerte por si solas.

Erza: *Sorprendida* S-Si...

Lucy: ¿No deberíamos buscar a Gray?

* * *

30 minutos después:

Gray se encontraba con ellos nuevamente pero esta vez estaba atado de brazos para que no se desnudara.

* * *

Edudmala: Bien, ahora lo importante. Quiero que me digan sus nombres y que pueden hacer cada uno, primero por ti rubia.

Lucy: *Nerviosa* S-Si, mi nombre es Lucy Heartphillia. Soy maga estelar.

Edudmala: ¿Y eso que mierda es? ¿Usas estrellas?

Lucy: No, invoco espíritus estelares. *Ella saca una llave* ¡ Ábrete puerta del carnero: Tauro! *Tauro apareció*

Tauro: *Ojos de corazones* ¡Es un placer verte Lucy-San!

Venos: *Sorprendida* ¡Eso es increíble! ¡¿Como lo haces?!

Merry: ¡Me enseñas como hacerlo!

Lucy: *Sonriendo* Después de la misión, ¿OK? *Ella guarda a Tauro* A través de mis llaves mágicas puede invocar diferentes espíritus estelares para que me ayuden.

Edudmala: Ya veo, son como Shikigamis. Bien, es tú turno puto pervertido y espero que no tenga nada que ver con violar a la gente.

Gray: *Enojado* ¡¿Como mierda llegaste a esa conclusión?!

Edudmala: Las únicas personas que conocí que tenían ese habito eran dos putos enfermos.

Gray: *Enojado* ¡No me compares con gente así! *Se calma* Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y soy mago de Ice Maker.

Edudmala: *Enojado* Otro nombre raro, ¡¿Como carajo quiere que piense para que sirve esas putas cosas?!

Gray: *Enojado* ¡Es magia de hielo!

Edudmala: Listo, ¿Tanto te costaba? Bien contigo Erza no hace falta, usas una magia llamada "Re-Equipar" que te deja cambiar constantemente de armaduras y armas que te dan diferentes tipos de poderes. Y Natsu puede usar magia de fuego.

Erza: Es más que eso. Natsu usa magia "Dragon Slayer"

Edudmala: ¿"Dragon Slayer"?

Merry: ¿Que es un Dragon?

Edudmala: Es ingles, "Dragon" significa "Dragón". (Aclaración: Mis personajes hablan japones antiguo por lo tanto Edudmala le esta traduciendo las palabras en su idioma) Entonces, ¿Es un cazador de dragones?

Venos: ¡¿Caza dragones?!

Erza: No, ni ahí. Su padre Igneel le enseño esa magia cuando era niño, que irónicamente es un dragón.

Merry y Venos: ¡¿Que?!

Merry: ¡¿Lo crió un dragón?! ¡Eso es imposible!

Venos: ¡¿Por que un dragón le enseñaría a un humano como matar dragones?!

Lucy: Lo mismo me dije a mi misma.

Edudmala: No entiendo por que están tan sorprendidos, para mi tiene todo el sentido del mundo. *Todos miraron con confusión a Edudmala* Si lo piensan tiene sentido, lo equivalente a un dragón es otro dragón. Es como ese decir: "Combate fuego con fuego".

Erza: Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

Gray: Poniéndolo así tiene bastante sentido.

Merry: Aunque me cuesta creer que alguien pueda matar aun dragón.

Edudmala: No estés tan segura, *Todo lo miraron* yo he matado a miles de dragones. *Todos lo miraron con sorpresa*

Merry: ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Existen los dragones?!

Edudmala: No me grites al oído, y si, existen. Pero no creo que queden muchos ahí afuera.

Merry: ¿Por que?

Edudmala: Por que estoy seguro que casi los extinguimos ese día.

Lucy: * Pálida* ¿D-De que estas hablando?

Edudmala: *Mirada amenazante* No es de su incumbencia...

Natsu: *Débil* Espera...*Natsu intenta mantenerse inconsciente* ¿Q-Q-Que quisiste decir con e-extinguirlos? *Edudmala mira a Natsu*

Edudmala: Ya se los dije ante, *Los mira con ojos asesinos* no es de su incumbencia.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios de Solanco y Bichi River, perdón por haber tardado. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 4: Una misión extraña.

El carruaje había parado en un pueblo pequeño Natsu revivió enseguida al saber que el carruaje paro. Todos bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el hombre que le había puesto el trabajo. Los 8 entraron a un bar en donde habían varios hombres viejos y de mediana edad.

* * *

En el bar:

Venos: * Tapándose la nariz* Que olor a sake.

Lucy: si, es muy nauseabundo...

Edudmala: No sean marionas. ¡¿Quien es John Valtrein?!

John: Soy yo.

* * *

Era un hombre viejo de 58 años, se encontraba sentado en una silla alrededor de los demás viejos del pueblo.

* * *

John: Gracias por venir, tomen asiento.

Edudmala: Lucy, ve con las niñas afuera por un rato.

Lucy: ¿Seguro? Por que yo...

Edudmala: No te lo pregunte, *Enojado* ¡Hazlo!

Lucy: *Asustada* ¡S-Si! ¡Merry, Venos vayámonos! *Las tres se fueron por la puerta y quedaron ellos 5*

Edudmala: Bien, ¿De que trata el trabajo?

John: Hace varios días, por las noches somos atacados por monstruos espeluznantes. Matan a los ancianos mientras duermen y les arrancan la piel.

Gray: E-Eso suena muy horrible, ¿Por que no llaman al consejo?

John: No podemos contactarlos, ademas pasa algo muy raro al intentar atacarlos.

Erza: ¿Que cosa?

John: Lo entenderán esta noche.

Edudmala: ¿O sea que solo tenemos que defenderos de algo que no conocemos? ¡No me jodan!

Natsu: Estas equivocado, Edudmala. *Sonriendo* ¡Esto me enciende! *Edudmala quedo repugnado*

Edudmala: *Repugnado* Vuelves a decir algo como eso y te matare. *Se levanta* Salgamos, viejo. ¿Donde podemos quedarnos?

John: Hay una posada en la otra calle, vayan no les cobraremos.

Edudmala: Perfecto, vamonos. *Los tres se pararon*

Gray: Erza, ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo? Necesito hablarte de lago importante

Erza: ¿Que cosa? Dímelo ahora.

GraY: R-Realmente es importante ven un segundo.

* * *

Afuera:

Gray: Erza, ¿Por que estamos siguiendo a este tipo? ¡Es un maldito bastardo!

Erza: Puede ser pero tenemos que darle una oportunidad.

Gray: ¡¿Una oportunidad?! ¡¿No te acuerdas lo que te hizo a ti y a Natsu?!

Erza: Lo se, por eso lo sigo. *Gray quedo confundido* Es como dicen: "Mantén a tu amigos cercas y a tus enemigos aún mas cerca" Hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar mucho, Gray. Por eso no tenemos que perderle de vista.

* * *

Todos se volvieron a reunir delante de la entrada de la posada, entraron y se encontraron con alguien en la recepción.

* * *

John: No pongan esa cara. ¿Por que creen que no le iban a cobrar?

Edudmala: Me da igual, dame las habitaciones.

?: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Edudmala: ¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!

John: Esperen por favor. *Una mujer salió corriendo de una puerta* ¡¿Que esta pasando, Marta?!

Marta: ¡Es el nene de Aura ¡Empezó a comportarse como un loco por que no le daban la pelota..pero cuando lo fue a ver... se había comido los dedos! *Todos menos Edudmala se horrorizaron al escuchar eso*

Lucy: ¿Q-Q-Que está pasando?

John: Algo por lo que nadie quería este trabajo, los monstruos entran en los cuerpos y los manipulan.

Natsu: ¡¿Estas diciendo que están poseídos?! ¡¿Donde es?!

* * *

Natsu, Edudmala, Gray y Erza fueron a la casa de Aura. Toda la gente se reunía alrededor y se escuchaban gritos demoníacos saliendo de ahí. Los 4 entraron a la habitación, la madre agarraba al nene mientras un viejo le sacaba al monstruo.

* * *

En la casa de Aura:

John: ¿Q-Que podemos hacer, Tim?

Tim: Dame la cruz, necesito sacarle con la bendición o si no se muere.

Gray: *Impresionado* ¿Q-Q-Que están haciendo?

Erza: ¿Es un exorcismo?

John: si, el viejo Tim hará lo que pueda.

Tim: Miren bien, con esta mano bendecida saco el demonio de su raíz.

Natsu: ¿C-Como?

Tim: Meto la cruz en su boca y tengo que decir...

Edudmala: Si haces eso lo matas y lo condenas de por vida. *Todos miraron a Edudmala*

Tim: ¿Vos que sabes, pendejo?

Natsu: Crecí con un monje muy religioso. No se dan cuenta pero tiene un demonio muy poderoso dentro suyo y tiene una llama en sus ojos por lo que no se le contraen. Obviamente se le metió algo.

El niño: ¡AAAARRGH!

Aura: *Desesperada y asustada* ¡Por favor! ¡Hagan algo!

Tim: ¿Que sugerís, genio?

Edudmala: Salgan todos.

Tim: ¡Ya quisieras!

Edudmala: Se los advertí. *Edudmala se acerca al nene y lo agarra de los hombros. Lo mira con una mirada asesina* *Enojado* Mírame...¡ Mírame! ¡ Escúchame, carajo! ¡No tengo ganas ni animo para ser un puto exorcismo! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡No es divertido para nada aquí! ¡No te estoy jodiendo! *El nene lo mira con una sonrisa maléfica* _**Soy yo**_

El nene: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***De su boca salió un humo negro que se prendio fuego* ¡Buaaaaaaaaaahhhh! *El nene abrazo a su madre. Edudmala camino hacia la puerta*

Edudmala: *Molesto* ¡La próxima les cobro! Ustedes vuelvan a la posada.

Natsu: ¡¿A donde vas?!

Edudmala: ¡No te interesa! *Edudmala sale de la casa*

* * *

Edudmala se encontraba sentado en una banca pensando mientras miraba las estrellas.

* * *

?: Hola.

Edudmala: ¿Mmmm?

* * *

Una niña de 8 años estaba frente suyo. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas. Calzaba sandalias y tenía el pelo atado.

* * *

?: ¿Vos sos Edudmala?

Edudmala: ¿Como sabes eso?

?: Lo decían los que te acompañaban. Yo soy Martina, ¿Me haces magia?

Edudmala: Perdón, aunque pertenezca a Fairy Tail no se magia.

Martina: Yo tenía un perrito que se llamaba "Mentís" *Edudmala sonrió un poco* Yo también soy un poco maga.

Edudmala: *Sonriendo* ¿En serio?

Martina: si, a veces se lo que dicen la gente cuando no hablan. *A Edudmala se le fue la sonrisa y puso una cara seria*

Edudmala: ¿Como que cosas?

Martina: No entiendo nada...solo las malas palabras.

Edudmala: ¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

Martina: Si pero dice que no mienta.

Edudmala: ¿Quien?

Martina: Mi abuelo Johh. *Edudmala mira una marca roja en su cuello* ¿Lo conoces?

* * *

Dentro del bar:

John: Esta hablando con Martina. Si esa pendeja dice algo de más la mato.

Tim: Ahora lo que hay de preocuparnos es de lo que va a pasar esta noche.

* * *

Afuera:

Edudmala: ¿Hace mucho que te pasa esto?

Martina: Desde que murió mi hermana mayor.

Edudmala: ¿Tú hermana?

Martina: Si, no se lo digas a nadie pero a veces la escucho.

Edudmala: ¿Y que te dice?

Martina: Me dice que corra pero no se de que.

Edudmala: ¿Donde esta su tumba?

Martina: La enterré en el bosque. ¿Por que?

Edudmala:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...*Se levanta* Andante a tú casa que es tarde.

* * *

En la posada:

Merry: ¿Donde está ese idiota?

Erza: El solo se fue sin decirnos nada después de que hizo ese exorcismo. Espero que vuelva ya es muy...*Se escucharon unos rugidos demoníacos* ¡Llegaron!

* * *

Los 7 salieron afuera. Se veía como una manada de monstruos blancos se dirigían al pueblo.

Lucy: ¿Q-Que hacemos?

Erza: No es obvio, *Saca su espada* tenemos que proteger el pueblo a como de lugar.

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo Edudmala se encontraba caminando por el bosque. Buscando la tumba de la hermana de Martina, el escuchaba los rugidos de los monstruos que iban al pueblo. El noto que salían de un cierto punto.

* * *

Edudmala: (Ahí es...)

* * *

Edudmala camino hacía ese lugar. Era un tumba rota que decía: "Lisa Hamil- 772-784" Todos los monstruos salían del piso de la tumba.

* * *

Edudmala: No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada. Es más vengo a ayudarte, necesito saber que es lo que te paso Lisa. Si me lo decía te juro que haré todo lo que quieras para estar en paz.

Lisa: ¿Lo harías? *Edudmala cerro sus ojos*

Edudmala: Te lo juro por la tumba de mi madre.

Lisa: Es que...*Edudmala se dio la vuelta y la vio* hay mucho que contar...

* * *

Era igual a Martina pero de 12 y su cuerpo esta repleto de golpes e cortaduras.

* * *

Edudmala: *Suspiro doloroso* Cuéntame todo...

* * *

1 hora después:

Edudmala: * Abrazándola* Ya esta niña, tranquilizante. Ya termino todo...*El saca su espada*

* * *

En el pueblo:

Venos: ¿Q-Que pasa? Desaparecieron...

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡Vuelvan! ¡Todavía quiero pelear!

John: Lo lograron...¡Vencieron! *Toda la gente salió de sus casas para agradecerles. Edudmala apareció saliendo del bosque*

Merry y Venos: *Alegres* ¡Ed-San! *Las dos corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron*

Gray: ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Te necesitábamos!

Natsu: De seguro te acobardaste y huiste asustado. *Edudmala los ignoraba y tenía una cara de ira a punto de explotar* ¿E-Edudmala? *El saca a las niñas de él y se acerca a John*

Edudmala: *Enojado* Eran chupones lo que había en su cuello...

John: ¿De que hablas? *Edudmala lo golpea en su cara*

Erza: ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

Edudmala: ¡ Cállense, vayan a la posada después los alcanzo!

Erza: ¡Espera...!

Edudmala: *Enojado* _**¡Hagan lo que les digo!**_ *Edudmala agarro a John de los pelos mientras todos los seguían hasta el bar* Lisa me contó cosas muy interesantes de tú vida, como de que te trabajas en secreto.

* * *

En el bar:

Edudmala: Erza llévate a todos fuera y no quiero excusas. *Todos se van y quedan ellos dos* Me contó sobre un "área de trabajo" atrás del bar, un negocio familiar por lo que se. *Edudmala abre una puerta*

* * *

Martina se encontraba desnuda en la habitación sobre una cama vieja.

* * *

Martina: Hola abuelo.

Edudmala: *Lo tira contra la pared* ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Es que no entiendes una mierda de lo que es un niño?! *El lo golpea varias veces en la cara* ¡Necesitan jugar! ¡Pasarla bien con sus amigos! ¡No ser usadas como objetos de viejos pervertidos y dormirse con gusto a pene en la boca! *Lo agarra de la cabeza* ahora, Lisa.

* * *

Afuera:

John: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Edudmala salió del bar como si nada*

Erza: ¿Q-Que pasó? ¿Que hiciste Edudmala?

Edudmala:... ... ... ...No es de tú incumbencia.

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 4-5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 4.5: R.I.P

En la entrada del pueblo:

Edudmala: Bien, quiero oír de nuevo el repaso ante de irme.

Aura: Vamos a cuidar todo a Martina con todo nuestro amor y cariño.

Edudmala: ¿Y?

Aura: V-Vamos a llevarla a un hospital, o sino te aviso enseguida y llamas al consejo.

Edudmala: Ustedes lo sabían, ¿Verdad?

Aura: S-Si...

Edudmala: Bien, les doy un consejo. Si de verdad quieren redimirse no piensen en ella como si fuera una carga sino como una bendición.

Aura: ¿Se van así como si nada?

Edudmala: *Caminando hacia el carruaje* Siendo honesto, lo que le pase a ustedes o a este pueblo no es de mi incumbencia. *El entra en el carruaje y se va*

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el carruaje, había un silencio incomodo. Merry y Venos miraban asustadas a Edudmala. Edudmala las miro, levanto sus manos y ellas se asustaron pero el las abrazo.

* * *

Edudmala: Perdón si las asuste ayer, no fue mi intensión. Solo...estaba muy enojado es todo. *Las dos sonrieron y lo abrazaron*

Venos: No te preocupes, es tú culpar. Ed-San tuviste tus razones y las entendemos. *El las dejo de abrazar*

Edudmala: Pero antes tengo que hacer una parada.

Gray: ¿Otra más?

Edudmala: *Mirada enojada* ¿Algún problema?

Gray: *Traga saliva* N-No, ve y haz lo tuyo. *El carruaje se detuvo. Edudmala saco un ramo de flores*

Lucy: ¿Y esas flores?

Edudmala: Son para alguien.

Lucy: ¿Quien? *Edudmala sale del carruaje*

Edudmala: ¿Que te importa?

* * *

Edudmala entra en el bosque y va de nuevo a la tumba de Lisa. Se puede ver que no hay energía saliendo de ella. Logro irse al otro mundo. Edudmala dio una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a la tumba para poner las flores, dio la vuelta y camino para irse de nuevo.

* * *

Edudmala: Requiescant in pace. *Edudmala entro al carruaje y fue con lo demás para el gremio*

* * *

Edudmala noto que Merry y Venos estaban de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Edudmala: No pongan esas caras, *El saca otros dos ramos de flores y ellas dos sonríen* no me olvide de ustedes.

Venos: *Emocionada*¡Que lindas!

Merry: *Emocionada* ¡Son hermosas, Ed-San!

Venos y Merry: *Sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas* ¡Gracias! *Las dos le besan en ambas mejillas. El pone sus manos en cara*

Edudmala: ¡Tch! Eso es lo que debería decirles...*Sonriendo* gracias, Merry y Venos.

Fin del capitulo


	6. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 5: "Viejos amigos"

Fairy Tail:

Lucy: (Mi nombre es Lucy, soy una maga de Fairy Tail. Desde que terminamos esa misión todo el mundo está asustado de Edudmala pero no creó que hay que estar asustado de el. Es como Merry y Venos dicen no es una mala persona del todo)

Natsu: ¡Edudmala! *Natsu corre hacia Edudmala, el se encontraba sentado leyendo una revista mientras Venos y Merry comían*

Edudmala: No

Natsu: Pero si no dije nada...

Edudmala: No

Natsu: Entonces, ¿Sabes lo que pienso?

Edudmala: Si.

Natsu: *Se cruza de brazos* ¿En que número estoy pensando?

Edudmala: 256.

Natsu: ¿Como lo...?

Edudmala: No te importa. *Natsu se enojo* (Izquierda. Golpe a la cien y remata con patada) *Natsu quedo inconsciente en el piso* Hola, Erza.

Erza: Hola, Edudmala. ¿Que estas leyendo?

Edudmala: La revista Sorcerer, al parecer los describen muy bien. "Fairy Tail, un gremio en el cual todos son bestias incontrolables y sin cerebro"

Merry: *Risa*

Edudmala: No hables con la boca llena.

Lucy: No deberías creer todo lo que dicen por ahí.

Edudmala: Por supuesto se que exageran como contigo Lucy, "La mujer que venció a mil magos oscuros de un golpe"

Lucy: *Risa forzada* Es verdad...

Edudmala: Aunque contigo Erza, creo que dicen la verdad. "La mujer más fuerte del gremio" pero no creo que como la más fuerte lo seas ya que no puedes durar 2 segundos conmigo.

Erza: *Enojada* No intentes provocarme, Edudmala. Aunque no soy la persona más fuerte del gremio te aseguro que el Maestro es muy fuerte. Si pelearas contra el de seguro perderías.

Venos: *Enojada* ¡Eso no es verdad!

Edudmala: ¡Venos!

Venos: *Junta sus manos* Gracias por la comida. ¡Ed-San es más fuerte que ese abuelo suyo!

Gray: *Enojado* ¡No digas estupideces, enana! *Gray se acerca a ella* ¡No le faltes el respeto al maestro!

Venos: Solo estoy diciendo que subestimen a Ed-San, es el más fuerte de lo que creen. Ustedes solo no lo vieron cuando lucha en serio. ¡Es invencible!

Natsu: *Se levanta* ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces pelea conmigo!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Ya deja de molestarme! *Cana y los demás se acercan a el con alcohol*

Cana: ¡Vamos, nuevo! ¡No seas tan agua fiestas! ¡Ten bebe algo!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Vete, zorra! ¡Yo no bebo!

Wakaba: *Le pone la mano en el hombro* ¡Vamos! ¡No esta mal divertirse un poco! *Edudmala le saca la mano*

Edudmala: *Molesto y enojado* ¡No me toques, bastardo! ¡ Váyanse ante que los mate!

Elfman: ¡Intimidar es de hombres!

Gray: *Gota* Eso no tiene sentido...

Edudmala: ¿Que mierda le pasa a este?

Lucy: No le prestes atención, el es así todo el tiempo. El es Elfman, el hermano menor de Mira-San.

Edudmala ¿Mira? ¿Y quien era esa?

Merry: ¡Ed-San! ¡Es la mujer que siempre nos saluda!

Edudmala: Ah, con que así se llamaba. *Elfman se acerca a Edudmala*

Elfman: ¡Como hombre que soy no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a mi hermana mayor sin antes vencerme! *Edudmala le saco la mano como si fuera una basura*

Edudmala: No te preocupes, he visto a tú hermana y esta a siglos de ser mi tipo.

Merry: Otra vez con eso, ¿Cual es tú tipo de mujer?

Venos: Si, yo quiero saber ya que se lo dices a todas las mujeres. *Lucy se acerca a Erza*

Lucy: *Sonrisa molesta*Si, Erza de seguro también quiere saber.

Erza: *Sonrojada* ¡E-Eso es mentira! ¡No me interesa para nada!

Edudmala: Entonces, ¿Por que pones esa cara?

Erza: *Sonrojo* ¡! *La gente del gremio empieza a ser burlas y piropos a Erza* ¡Cállense!

Edudmala: Ya te lo he dicho, Erza. No eres para nada mi tipo. *Erza al escuchar eso muerde con enojo sus dientes*

Erza: *Sonrojada y enojada* ¡¿Entonces que tipo de mujeres te gustan?!

Edudmala: *Toma un poco de aire* *Rápido* Una mujer rubia de 1,42 con pelo corto, delgada, lista, hermosa, elegante y de pecho plano. *Todo el mundo quedo en Shock al escuchar eso, sobre todo lo último*

Todos: (¿Pecho plano?)

Merry: ¿E-Ed-San, que dijiste?

Edudmala: Si no lo escucharon la primera vez, jódanse. No lo diré dos veces.

Todos: (¿Entonces realmente dijiste todo eso?)

Makarov: *Risa fuerte* ¡Tú si que tienes todo una mujer, Edudmala! *El Maestro se acerca a el* Pero tengo que preguntarte algo...

Edudmala: *Serio* ¿Que cosa?

Makarov: ¿Esa mujer tenía potencial?

Edudmala: Si, a pesar de su apariencia era capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Makarov: No me refiero a eso, niño. *Todos miraron al maestro curiosos* *Pervertido* ¡Me refiero si tiene potencial como mujer para el futuro! ¡Las curvas, las caderas, los pechos, el trasero! ¡Todo eso cuenta, chico! *Los pelos que le quedaban a Makarov fueron cortados en un segundo por Edudmala* ¡Mi pelo!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Viejo pervertido de mierda! ¡Vuelves a decir algo de eso y te castro!

Gray: ¡Espera no hay que llegar a tal extremo!

Merry: *Molesta y mirada oscura* Por mí que lo haga sufrir...

Venos: *Molesta y mirada oscura* Es un pervertido que merece morir...

Lucy: *Sonrisa forzada* Vamos, no sean así. El no lo dijo con esa intención (Al menos eso creo).

Edudmala: Si lo dejamos ir, un día ustedes van a despertar violadas por ese tipo.

Gray: ¡¿Como llegas a esas conclusiones?!

Edudmala: Las ultimas personas que tenían esa personalidad eran así.

Gray: ¡No compares a todo el mundo con esas personas!

Venos: Ed-San, ¿Quienes son esas personas que tanto hablas?

Edudmala: Conocidos míos...

Venos: Ah, son viejos amigos tuyos...

Edudmala: Algo así...

?: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Lucy: ¡¿Que fue ese sonido?!

* * *

Toda la gente del gremio salio afuera del gremio, en el cielo se veía una cosa volando y dirigiéndose hacia el gremio. Tenía la forma de un dragón negro.

* * *

Happy: *Sorprendido* N-Natsu eso es un...

Natsu: Si, lo sabía los dragones todavía...

Edudmala: *Serio* Eso no es un dragón... ... ...*Todos miran a Edudmala* mierda esto es malo, jamas pensé que me encontrarían.

Venos: Ed-San, ¿Que pasa?

Edudmala: *Mira al cielo y junta sus manos* Dios si realmente existes, ten piedad de mi por una vez y que por favor que no sean esos tipos.

* * *

El dragón bajo del cielo y cayo al frente de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Edudmala: Maldición...

* * *

Del dragón salieron 2 personas raras. Uno media más de 2 metros de alto y vestía una túnica negra, y su cuerpo parecía como un esqueleto. Tenía pelo rojo como sangre y en su espalda llevaba una guadaña. El otro vestía una capa negra y ropa hecha de cuero, su cuerpo era muy parecido al de un dragón y en su espalda llevaba una espada más grande que el.

* * *

Espada grande:¡Shiroi-Kun! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

Guadaña: **¿Con que te encontrabas aquí, eh? ***Edudmala los ve con repugnancia, hace que todos entren al gremio y cierra la puerta de un golpe*

Fin del capitulo


	7. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 6: "Recuerdos de noches del invierno helado"

Fairy Tail: Edudmala se encontraba detrás de la puerta cerrándola con todas sus fuerzas para que no entraran, mientras ellos se encontraban afuera intentando abrirla.

* * *

Espada grande: ¡¿Que estas haciendo, Shiroi-Kun?! ¡ Ábrenos!

Guadaña: **¡Xiao-Ed! ¡¿Por que nos tratas así?! Un minuto, ¿Por que estamos haciendo esto?**

Espada grande: Tienes razón, entremos. *Los dos se tele transportan dentro del gremio y todos quedan sorprendidos*

Edudmala: Esperaba que no recordaran que pueden hacer eso, *suspiro* ¡¿Que mierda quieren?!

Espada grande: Primero lo primero, discúlpate por dejarnos afuera.

Edudmala: Chuparla.

Natsu: ¡Espera! ¡¿Quienes son estos tipos?!

Espada grande: ¿Y este niño?

Edudmala: Ignorenlo y váyanse.

Venos: E-Ed-san, ¿Estos tipo son los que tú siempre hablas? *Ellos miran que Merry y Venos están apegadas a él*

Guadaña: **¡Lo sabía, eres un criminal! Tan solo tenías que buscar en tú interior y ahí estaba la respuesta. ***La capucha del tipo empezo a moverse y de ahí salio una niña de pelo rojo*

Niña: ¡Ah, Ed-Tan se volvió un pervertido!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡No, maldita enana de mierda!

Makarov: Edudmala, ¿Quienes son estos tipos?

Espada: Perdón por no presentarnos. Mi nombre es Dragon Noah * Seductor* pero las hermosas damas me pueden llamar Drago. *Apunta con su dedo y parpadea*. El grande es mi viejo amigo Nero Angel y la de su espalda su hermana Wendy-Chan.

Wendy: *Sonriendo* ¡Hola, seres sin vida y amor!

Nero: **Wendy, somos invitados de ellos. No hay que matarlos.**

Wendy: Si, Ne-Chan.

Edudmala: *Enojado y molesto* ¡¿Que mierda quieren?!

Dragon: Ah, cierto. Desde que desapareciste al final de la guerra, todos estuvimos buscándote. *Camina alrededor de el* Se rumoreaba que te habías suicidado.

Edudmala: *Mirada seria* Puede ser, ¿Que pasa con eso?

Dragon: ¿Que paso con tú pelo? No recuerdo que era de ese color.

Edudmala: Me di un cambio de imagen, ¿Les gusta?

Dragon: Ah, obtuviste sentido del humor por lo que veo. En un pasado nos hubieras mandado a la mierda.

Edudmala: De hecho lo estoy haciendo de una manera elegante pero como siempre les digo: *Enojado* ¡ Muéranse de una vez, gatos en celo!

Dragon: Y ahí esta el Shiroi-Kun que tanto amo. ¿ Quienes son esas niñas?

Edudmala: Te acercas a una y te juro que te sacare esa mierda tuya.

Dragon: Jejeje, no te pongas celoso. Juro que no las tocare. *Lo mira*

Edudmala: ¿Como la vez que les prometieron a las monjas no acercarse a las mujeres arrepentidas?

Dragon: ¡Era Turok Jail después del ataque de Greed! ¡Todos lo hacíamos!

Edudmala: ¿O esa vez que Nero se acostó con la hija del señor feudal?

Nero: **¡Ella estaba básicamente entregada! ¡ Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho!**

Edudmala: ¿O que me dicen cuando violaron a todas esas mujeres una vez que asesinaron a sus esposo?

Dragon: ¡Reclamamos lo que era nuestro por derecho!

Edudmala: Váyanse de una vez...*Ve a Natsu* esperen, ¿Ustedes que tan bueno son?

Dragon: Bueno, las hermanas dijeron que...

Edudmala: Me refiero en la magia.

Dragon: Sabes la respuestas, ¿Que necesitas?

Edudmala: Digamos que quiero saber algo que me intriga de hace mucho, Natsu ven con nosotros.

Natsu: ¿Huh? ¿Que quieres?

Edudmala: Vamos a descubrir por que te pareces tanto a mi. Ustedes dos también vengan.

Venos y Merry: ¡Si!

Natsu: ¿A donde vamos?

Edudmala: A mi casa.

Lucy: Jamas había ido a la casa de ustedes.

Erza: De hecho, ¿Donde viven?

Edudmala: ¿Que mierda están haciendo, zorras?

Happy: Acompañando a Natsu.

Edudmala: Solo llame a Natsu, no a ustedes.

Dragon: *Le pone el brazo en el hombro* ¡Vamos, Shiroi-Kun! ¡Será divertido!

Nero: **Pido la rubia...**

Dragon: *Enojado* ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Yo quiero la virginidad de la rubia! *Todo el mundo lo miraron impactados*

Edudmala: ¿Como sabes que son vírgenes?

Nero y Dragon: Tenemos u**n sistema.**

Edudmala:... ... ... ... Sentido para mi, ¡Vamos!

* * *

Los 11 abandonaron Fairy Tail y fueron a la casa de Edudmala. Su casa era muy linda. Tenía dos pisos y un balcón. Estaba pintado de blanco. El jardín estaba lleno de flores y rosas (Plantadas por Venos y Merry).

* * *

Lucy: ¡Que linda!

Erza: *Sonriendo* Es verdad, tienes una buena casa.

Edudmala: Si, solo 25.000 jewels al mes. Es una muy buena oferta.

Natsu: ¡Bien, entremos! *Edudmala para a Natsu* ¡¿Que pasa ahora?!

Edudmala: Sácate los zapatos, ¡Ahora!

Natsu: ¿Por que?

Edudmala: ¿P-Por que? ¡Rayaras el piso! ¡ Déjenlos afuera! *Todos dejaron sus zapatos en el piso*

* * *

En la casa de Edudmala:

Merry les preparo té y todos (Excepto Nero, Dragon, Edudmala y Natsu) se sentaron en un sillón grande frente a una mesa de vidrio.

* * *

Merry: * Dándoles té* Tengan.

Lucy: *Sonriendo* Muchas gracias, perdón por la introducción.

Venos: No te preocupes, no nos molesta. Ademas nunca tenemos visitas así que siéntanse como en casa.

Erza: ¿Puedo preguntarles algo personal?

Merry: ¿Q-Que cosa?

Erza: Me pregunto desde hace rato, ¿Que relación tienen con Edudmala?

Merry: *Sonrisa burlona* Ya veo, no quieren que te lo roben. ¿Verdad?

Erza: *Sonrojada* ¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Quiero saber por que siempre están cerca de el?

Merry: Ah, eso. Es por que somos sus hijas.

Gray:*Shock*... ... ... ... ... ...

Lucy:*Shock*... ... ... ... ... ...

Erza:*Shock*... ... ... ... ... ...

Happy:*Shock*... ... ... ... ... ...

Wendy: *Tomando sus Té* *Suspiro* * Encantada* Que rico...

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Gray: ¡¿Son sus hijas?! ¡¿Ese hombre es casado?!

Lucy: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿El no dijo que tipo de mujer le gustaba?

* * *

Flashback:

_Edudmala: *Toma un poco de aire* *Rápido* Una mujer rubia de 1,42 con pelo corto, delgada, lista, hermosa, elegante y de pecho plano._

* * *

Lucy: A lo mejor sea su esposa.

Venos: No, chicos. Ed-San no es nuestro padre de sangre pero somos sus hijas

Lucy: No lo entiendo...

Merry: Lo que pasa es que...*Ella mira al piso con tristeza y guardan silencio por unos segundos* Cuando conocimos a Ed-San, el no tenía ningún motivo para vivir.

Venos: *Triste* El nos dijo varias veces que se había suicidado.

Erza: Pero si está vivo.

Merry: *Triste* El dijo que le dolió como un infierno y con eso es suficiente.

Gray: ¿Por que haría algo así?

Wendy: Por que se canso de vivir. *Todos miraron a Wendy y ella termino su té*

Venos: ¿Se canso de vivir?

Merry: ¿Sabes por que lo hizo?

Wendy: Muchos de nosotros conocemos a Edudmala pero solo pocos realmente lo conocían. Gente como nosotros...

Erza: Son sus amigos, ¿No?

Wendy: Una especie de aliados pero el jamas confío en nadie salvo en una sola persona.

Merry: ¿Quien?

Wendy:*Suspiro largo*...Se llamaba Roxana, era la única y última mujer que Edudmala am-

Edudmala: Cállate, maldita enana. *Edudmala entro a la habitación con los demás* Y ustedes dos, ¿Que les dije sobre ser soplonas?

Venos y Merry: Lo sentimos.

Edudmala: Y ustedes, no se metan en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

Erza: ¿Intentaste suicidarte? *El mira las mira a ambas con enoja*

Edudmala: Vayan a su cuarto ahora.

Venos: Lo sentimos...

Edudmala: ¡Ahora! *Las dos corrieron a sus cuartos llorando, Edudmala se quedo en silencio y miro a los magos de Fairy Tail* *Enojado* Váyanse, ahora.

Erza: Edudmala, yo...

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡ Lárguense de aquí o los mato!

Dragon: Y lo hará, lo he visto. *Todos caminaban hacia la puerta*

Edudmala: Excepto, tú Natsu. Tenemos que hablar contigo. *Natsu se paro y todos se fueron* ¿Que dieron los resultados? *Nero saco un papel*

Nero: **Compatibilidad: 20%**

Natsu: *Aliviado* Ah, que bueno.

Edudmala: ¡No, idiota! ¡Es malo! ¡Se supone que tiene que ser 0%!

Natsu: ¿Entonces...?

Edudmala: ¿El es un...?

Nero: **Para nada, descartamos esa opción completamente.**

Edudmala: ¿Entonces que es? *Nero y Dragon se miran entre si*

Nero: ** Míralo por ti mismo. ***Edudmala se acerca ellos, le dan varios papeles y el los mira*

Dragon: Mira las células, están aceleradas y los rayos ultravioletas tienden a darle fuerza.

Nero: **Mira la compatibilidad, es muy raro que de números así.**

Edudmala: Es verdad, ¿Eso es todo?

Dragon: Compárala con esta muestra de sangre. *Le da otro papel y Edudmala lo mira*

Edudmala: Esto es sangre de un...

Dragon: Si, compara ambas. *Edudmala las compara*

Edudmala: *Sorprendido* ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Es imposible!

Nero: **No hay duda alguna, es legitimo.**

Natsu: ¡¿Que está pasando?! *Los tres se quedan en silencio*

Edudmala: Natsu... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Que mierda sucede?! ¡¿Que vieron?!

Edudmala: *Mira a Natsu seriamente* Natsu, no eres un ser humano. *Natsu al escuchar eso quedo pálido*

Fin del capitulo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 7: La verdad de uno.

En la casa de Edudmala:

* * *

Natsu: * Pálido y sorprendido* ¿Q-Que acaban de decir?

Wendy: ¿Quieres que te lo explique en un idioma que puedes entender? No eres humano. No fuiste hecho de barro y moldeado por un dios.

Dragon: Eso no ayuda mucho, Wen-kun.

Edudmala: Si vamos a hablar de esto, será en otro lado. No quiero que ellas lo sepan.

Dragon: De acuerdo, tengo un buen lugar para hablar seriamente. *Los 4 se dirigieron a la puerta pero Natsu se quedo paralizado* No te quedes ahí, esto es de tú incumbencia. *Natsu trago saliva y fue con ellos. En una esquina, Venos y Merry los miraban fijamente.*

Merry: Eso del llanto te salió muy bien, Venos.

Venos: *Sonriendo* Gracias, estuve practicando. Bien tenemos que saber que es lo que está pasando. *Las dos salieron por la puerta de atras y los siguieron a distancia*

* * *

En un cierto lugar:

Edudmala y Natsu se encontraban muy molestos por el lugar, ni hablar por Venos y Merry que se encontraban furiosas por saber donde se encontraban.

* * *

Edudmala: *Molesto* Cuando escuche que íbamos a un lugar para hablar sobre esto, pensé que sería un bar o un lugar desolado pero no ¡Un puto cabaret!

Dragon: No hay nada que hablar, Shiroi-Kun. El chico no es humano y punto. Y si nos disculpas, es hora que Drago se divierta con estas hermosas damas que el señor les otorgo esas increíbles cualidades. Tenemos que agradecer todo lo que el señor nos da.

Nero: **Amen. **

Edudmala: Vamos, Natsu. Te voy a explicar mejor la situación...*Los dos salen afuera y Edudmala ve a un cosatdo* y ustedes dos les dije que se quedaran en su habitación. *Las dos quedaron descubiertas*

Merry: Jejejeje, eres muy bueno en esto.

Venos: ¿Cuando nos descubriste?

Edudmala: Cuando fingieron esas lagrimas y husmeaban por la puerta.

Merry: *Gota en la cabeza* Entonces desde el principio...

Natsu: ¡Oi! ¡Edudmala! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡¿Que soy?! *Edudmala lo vi seriamente* Ven conmigo, ustedes vuelvan a casa. Y está vez en serio.

Venos: Pero...

Edudmala: Venos, esto es algo personal del chico. Denle su espacio y respétenlo como yo hago con el suyo. *Las dos se quedaron en silencio, miraron al piso con culpa y se despidieron* Ven.

* * *

Los dos caminaron juntos en silencio. Recorrieron toda la ciudad y fueron hacia el camino del bosque. De ahí fueron a lo más profundo a donde nadie los pueda encontrar. Edudmala paro y no se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Natsu ¿Este es el lugar? *Edudmala no respondio* Ahora dime, ¡Que es lo que soy!

Edudmala:...

Natsu: ¡RESPONDE!

Edudmala: *Frío*¿Conoces a los Berserk?

Natsu: ¿Eh?

Edudmala: * Frió* Era una raza guerrera que quedo completamente exterminada hace 6 años en la Guerra de Turok Jail.

Natsu: ¿Turok Jail? ¿De que estás hablando?

Edudmala: *Frío* En esa guerra había dos lados, los Libertadores y el Ejercito real, los Berserk eran los soldados más importantes de todo el Ejercito real. Eran monstruos sanguinarios que se comían los corazones de sus victimas y apoyaban la matanza humana indiscriminada. No importa como los vieras, eran monstruos.

Natsu: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

Edudmala: *Frío* Pero había una sola excepción. Había una niña que vivía en su propio mundo, nadie podía tocarla e hablarle. Lo mismo para ella, por eso fue desterrada. Y por alguna razón termino al cuidado del líder de los Libertadores.

Natsu: ¿Por que hablas de eso? ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?

Edudmala: *Su tono de voz pasa a ser más suave y frío* Nadie la entendía de verdad. Pero un día conoció a alguien, un chico que no pertenecía a ninguna raza. Era un ser que nadie puedo haber pensado en tener. Alguien que venía de una oscuridad aún peor que la suya. *Muy frío y casi quebrado de dolor* Los dos se conocieron y él logro ser parte de su mundo, y ella le dio uno que pensó que había perdido.

Natsu: (Lo mismo me paso a mi...)

Edudmala: *Sonríe y su tono se vuelve un poco más alegre* Sin pensarlo, los dos se enamoraron. Pasaron 4 años de sus vidas juntos, el chico por primera vez tenía algo que proteger. *Mira hacia arriba y se pone contento* Se entendían mutuamente, tenían un vinculo muy especial. Je, el chico un día decidió armarse de todo su valor y pedirle matrimonio. Sin duda ella quedo boca abierta al escuchar eso pero sin duda alguna dijo "si" con todo su corazón. *Casi llorando* Fue el mejor día de sus vidas... ... ... ... ... ...

Natsu: *Compasivo* Edudmala... ...*Edudmala mira al piso y deja de sonreír*

Edudmala: La mataron...

Natsu: ¡!

Edudmala: *Se vuelve cada vez más frío* Un día atacaron los cuarteles en busca de su prometido pero para hacerlo sufrir decidieron matarla mientras el estaba fuera en una misión. *Se enoja* Por su culpa ella murió, la persona que dejo vivir fue y la mato sin dudarlo. Lo peor que fue alguien de su misma sangre, su hermano. *Enojado completamente* Fired Gankun...*Natsu no podía hablar, el aura a su alrededor lo intimidaba y le hacía un nudo en la garganta* El llego tarde, ella se estaba desangrando en el piso. El corrió con desesperación hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. *Con mucha molestia* El le gritaba que resistiera pero ambos sabían que no sobreviviría, *Llorando con furia* ¡Ella estaba muriéndose de miedo! ¡La única mujer que se permitió amar se moría en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada! ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ ELLA NO SEGUÍA DICIENDO CUANDO LO AMABA! ¡Y EL NO DEJABA DE DECIRLE LO MISMO! ¡ELLA LE PIDIÓ ANTES DE MORIR QUE LO DEJARA BESARLE UNA VEZ MAS! ¡LO HIZO Y CUANDO TERMINARON LLORABAN PERO ELLA LE DIO UNA ÚLTIMA SONRISA PARA QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDARA DE ELLA! *Agitado* *Suspiro* *Suspiro* *Suspiro* *Suspiro* Su nombre era Roxana, *Se da vuelta y mira a Natsu con ojos de demonio y muerte* y era mi esposa. *El saca su espada* Cuando murió el fue y extermino a todos los berserks menos a su hermano para que viviera lo que el estaba viviendo. Y ahora terminare el exterminio. *El aparece frente Natsu y le apunta al cuello* Con tú vida *Ella corta y en el aire se ve una salpicada de sangre*

Fin del capitulo


	9. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 8: Cuando el pasado que te dispara en la cara.

En el bosque de Magnolia:

Natsu se encontraba sangrando en el cuello, logro reaccionar a tiempo para moverse. Edudmala blandió su espada contra el. Natsu lo miraba confundido.

* * *

Natsu: ¡Edudmala! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! *Natsu salto hacia atrás, 10 arboles fueron cortados en un saque*

Edudmala; ¿Eres idiota? Te voy a matar.

Natsu: ¿¡Por que?!

Edudmala: Cuando Roxana murió me prometí que mataría a cada Berserk que existiera y tú eres uno de ellos.

Natsu: ¡Pero somos nakamas! *Edudmala apareció frente a Natsu y lo corto en el pecho. Por el dolor Natsu se arrodillo y apoyo sus manos en el piso. Edudmala puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de Natsu*

Edudmala: Dejame decirte algo, niño. Yo no pienso en ninguno en ustedes como compañero y personalmente no me agradas.

Natsu: *Lo mira* ¿Y eso por que?

Edudmala: Odio a la gente como vos. Que cree que todo es un juego y no hay preocupaciones. Eres un pendejo idiota que no tiene idea de lo que hace, ya veo por que te abandonaron.

Natsu: ¡¿Que dijiste?!

Edudmala: Investigue sobre ti, Natsu. Fuiste criado por un dragón y hace 7 años te abandono. Desde ese día no paraste de buscarlo y hasta ahora sigues pensando igual.

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡ Cállate! ¿Vos que sabes sobre tener un padre? ¡Sos un maldito asesino que le encanta matar a Berserks!

Edudmala: Es cierto que soy un asesino pero te equivocas en lo otro, a mi no me gusta matar pero no me siento culpable al hacerlo. Y ahora seras uno mas del montón.

Natsu: ¡Karyuu no Hokou! *Natsu aprovecho y se echo a correr. Edudmala extinguió las flamas enseguida*

Edudmala: No importa cuando corras, te cazare como el animal que eres.

* * *

Natsu iba corriendo por todo el lugar mientras era perseguido. El no podía ver si lo seguía pero era mas que obvio que si.

* * *

Natsu:(Mierda, esto es muy malo. No puedo vencerlo con mi fuerza actual. Tengo que volver a Fairy Tail.) *Edudmala aparece detrás de el*

Edudmala: Eres demasiado lento. *El le clava la espada en el estomago*

Natsu: *Sorprendido* No...*Escupe sangre. Edudmala retira su espada pero Natsu sigue bien*

Edudmala: Tienes resistencia sobrehumana, eso es algo común en los Berserk. Pero eso no quiere decir que no eres inmortal. *Natsu se prendió fuego y empezó a atacar* (No piensa para nada, esta desesperado. Aterrado. No tiene oportunidad.) *Edudmala le para su garra de fuego pero Natsu logra contraatacar y darle en la cara por primera vez. Edudmala se toca el área donde golpeo* Bien, hiciste un progreso.

Natsu: *Confiado* No deberías subestimar a un mago de Fairy Tail, * Sonríe* desde hace mucho quería saber que tan fuerte eres. Ahora luchare con...

Edudmala: Córtala.

Natsu: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Que?!

Edudmala: Aunque digas todo eso, estas muy asustado. No tenes posibilidad de ganar y eso lo sabes, tan solo ocultas tu miedo.

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡ Cállate! ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! *Edudmala paro el ataque con su mano y lo tiro al piso*

Edudmala: (¡Shiroi jikkō!) *El apuñalo múltiples veces a Natsu por todo su cuerpo. *

Natsu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Natsu explota y libera un gran llamarada. Edudmala da un paso atrás* ¡Karyuu no Koen! *El lanza múltiples bolas de fuego para retroceder pero Edudmala las esquiva con facilidad*

Edudmala: Ahora que lo pienso, vos querías luchar contra mi. Y ahora luchare sin restricciones. *La espada de Edudmala empezó a brillar*

Natsu: ¡Karyuu no...Hokou!

Edudmala: ¡Gengar! *El blandió su espada y de ella salió una ráfaga blanca. Ella destruyo el rugido y le dio a Natsu. El cayo al piso ensangrentado*

Natsu: *Tos* *Tos* Bastardo...

Edudmala: (Maniobra: El ángel que explota. Corre hacia el, haz el Kuroi Tenshi no Furai. Las patadas lo elevan en el aire, es la oportunidad. Ve hacia el y agárralo. Y por último: ¡Sen Bāsuto!) *La explosión lo manda varios metros de ahí, el atravesó varios arboles y cayo con una pierna rota.*

Natsu: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH H! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHH! *Edudmala le tira otro Gengar y le da en los ojos*¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! ¡Maldito! *Su fuego empezó a cambiar, empezó a cambiar de rojo a azul*

Edudmala: Interesante, se te ve diferente.

Natsu: ¡Karyuu no Hokou!

Edudmala: ¡! (Es muy poderoso pero lo puedo esquivar y contraatacar. ¡Shiroi Tsume!) *Edudmala se desliza con espada electrificada y derriba a Natsu* ¡Ahora...*Su mano izquierda brilla* ve...¡Izanagi! *El crea una rueda de electricidad que avanza hacia el y choca como un rayo. El estruendo hizo que se escuchara por toda la ciudad*

Natsu: *Intentando respirar* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHH! *Edudmala mueve apenas su espada y le corta la mano* * Agarrándose la mano* ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que me haces esto?!

Edudmala: ¡! *Edudmala se arrodilla y vomita sangre* *Cansado* B-Bien, logre salir a tiempo. *Ve a Natsu* Si que eres débil...

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿De que mierdas hablas?! ¡¿Que te pasa?!

Edudmala: Esta bajo un trance y me hizo atacarte, no importa. Aunque te lo explicase no lo entenderías...

Natsu: ¡¿Entender que?! ¡Me cortaste la mano!

Edudmala: Deberías verte de nuevo y ver que tienes ahí.

Natsu: ¡¿Ver que mierda...*El ve que le creció una garra en su mano perdida*?! ¡¿Que mierda es esto?! ¡¿Que le paso a mi mano?!

Edudmala: Interesante, he leído sobre que los Berserk tenían ciertas habilidades ocultas cuando se regeneran Al parecer eran ciertas. Levántate, no ha terminado.

Natsu: ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? ¿Quieres seguir?

Edudmala: No, he obvio que no puedes vencerme. Aún con ese poder que liberaste no puedes vencerme.

Natsu: Ahora que lo dices...*Prende fuego su mano pero el fuego es azul* ¿Que es esto? Yo no tengo algo así.

Edudmala: Cuando la usaste sentí que tú poder aumentaba considerablemente.

Natsu: No lo entiendo, esto no es magia. Se siente...natural.

Edudmala: Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, mis rayos también son naturales. *Natsu se sorprende al escuchar eso* Mentimos al decir que eramos magos. Mis poderes se deben a mi sangre y habilidades que perfeccione por los años.

Natsu: ¿Sangre?

Edudmala: O sea que lo herede. No importa, aunque te lo explicara dudo que un niño idiota como tú lo entienda.

Natsu: *Enojado* ¿Seguro que no estas todavía en trance?

Edudmala: Lo único que me hizo el trance fue atacarte, todo lo que te decía era verdad. *Natsu lo ve con sorpresa* Eso es lo que pienso realmente de todos ustedes. En especial de vos, eres el que más odio. ¡Madura de una vez! ¡Estas muy grande para hacer estas estupideces! *Edudmala mira hacia el cielo* ¡¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?! ¡Es así como me saludas después de 2 años! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Edward!

* * *

Del cielo empezaron a caer bolas gigantes de fuego, Edudmala cargo su espada y lanzo varios Gengar que los destruyeron. Del cielo cayo un hombre con sus pies juntos. Edudmala cargo su espada, salto y la blandió hacia arriba mientras avanzaba.

* * *

Edudmala: (¡Narukami!)

* * *

Los dos ataques chocaron y crearon una onda expansiva. Los dos se recuperaron en el piso. El oponente era un hombre con una mascara de esqueleto y un traje de dos colores. Edward saco dos pistolas.

* * *

?: ¡Keep Awaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Edudmala: ¡Gengar! *Los ataques se destruyeron y los dos se lanzaron hacia el otro*

Edudmala/?: ¡Shiroi Tsume!/¡Death Bound! *Los dos chocaron y se separaron en el instante*

?: Cuanto tiempo, hermano...

Edudmala: *Enojado* Edward, bastardo...¡¿Como es que sigues vivo?!

KILLSHOT: Eres malo hermano y el nombre es KILLSHOT. ¿Sabes lo que es trabajar en 5 fics? ¡Es agotador!

Edudmala: Como siempre dices cosas sin sentido. ¿Que mierda quieres hacer ahora?

KILLSHOT: Digamos que casi he cumplido con lo que me otorgaron. He de decir el viaje en el tiempo es algo muy flashero.

Edudmala: ¿Que?

KILLSHOT: Viaje en el tiempo, hermano. Gracias a mi fue que tuvieron que venir para acá y abandonar Japón Cambie la historia a favor del amo y si no entienden una mierda de lo que pasa esperen el "Oneshot de KILLSHOT" que saldrá algún fía.

Edudmala: *Enojado* Bastardo, ¡¿Que mierda hiciste?!

KILLSHOT: Lo que más odias en el mundo, hermano. Ser utilizado sin saberlo.

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Cállate! ¡No somos hermanos! ¡No somos nada! *El se pone en posición de batalla* ¡Muérete!

KILLSHOT: ¿Estas listo? ¿Estas listo para perder todo y arrodillarte ante tú destino?

Edudmala: ¡Gengar!

KILLSHOT: ¡Keep Away!

* * *

Las ráfagas se chocaban entre si. Edudmala hizo su Sandā Sendan para evitar los ataques. El le dio en el pecho ha KILLSHOT, luego utilizo su Shiroi jikkō y lo remato con una apuñalada en el corazón que lo lanzo lejos.

* * *

Edudmala: ¡Natsu, corre mientras lo entretengo!

Natsu: ¡Ni hablar te voy a ayudar! * Atrás de el aparece KILLSHOT y le dispara en la cabeza*

Edudmala: ¡Natsu! *Edudmala hace su Shiroi Tsume pero KILLSHOT lo detiene con sus dos pistolas* ¡¿Que le hiciste?!

KILLSHOT: Lo que ustedes querían saber, la verdad sobre el. *KILLSHOT gano el choque y le dio una patada a Edudmala. El dio una mortal hacia atrás ¡KISS KISS BANG BANG!

Edudmala: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Edudmala recibió todos los disparos de el y creo un cráter en el piso* Maldito...

* * *

Edudmala se paro del lugar y salto, KILLSHOT uso Keep Away pero Edudmala los esquivo. El llego al piso llano, Edudmala lanzo un Gengar pero KILLSHOT lo destruyo. Edudmala utilizo su Shiroi Tsume para cortar en el estomago, lo siguió con un Narukami que lo elevo y termino con su Izanagi. KILLSHOT se levanto del piso enojado y utilizo su KISS KISS BANG BANG. Edudmala se cubrió con un escudo de energía eléctrica pero KILLSHOT apareció encima de el y grito "¡Jumping the Shark!". Los dos pies de KILLSHOT golpearon a Edudmala y lo estrellaron contra el piso. KILLSHOT dio una mortal y volvio hacer su KISS KISS BANG BANG. Edudmala reacciono a tiempo y se corrio del lugar, se paro y le lanzo un Gengar más potente que le corto las piernas a KILLSHOT. En el instante que cayo sus piernas volvieron a crecer pero Edudmala llego a tiempo y empezó a atacarlo con su espada: Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, horizontal, Shiroi jikkō, Kuroi Tenshi no Furai y un Sen Bāsuto. KILLSHOT caía con humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

* * *

Edudmala: ¡Aún no termina...*El corre hacia el con su espada cargada. Lo corta en un golpe horizontal haciendo que rebote* siente la ira...*Vuelve a cargar su espada y ataca con un corte horizontal desde abajo*...del Demonio Blanco! *Una ráfaga blanca sale de la espada y lanza a KILLSHOT* ¡Natsu! *El corre hacia Natsu pero KILLSHOT aparece detrás de él y dispara. Edudmala se corre* ¡Fallaste!

KILLSHOT: ¿Quien dijo eso? *Edudmala se da vuelta*

Edudmala: ¡! *La bala le llega a la cabeza de Natsu* ¡Natsu! *El cuerpo de Natsu empezó a brillar y se hizo cenizas sin dejar ningún rastro* ¡Bastardo!

KILLSHOT: Ya termine con mi misión. *Edudmala ataca con un mandoble pero KILLSHOT se agacha y le dispara en el estomago* Ahora quedas solo tú, hermano. *Edudmala se paro y empezó a atacarlo pero el lo contraataco varias veces. Edudmala cayo al piso lastimado y ensangrentado* Sayonara, Ed.

Venos y Merry: ¡Sphaera! *Dos bolas de energía de color violetas golpearon a KILLSHOT. Las dos se pusieron adelante de Edudmala*

Edudmala: *Sorprendido* Chicas...

Venos: ¡Vamos, Merry!

Merry: ¡Si! ¡Las dos juntas lo venceremos!

KILLSHOT: Ahhhh, que ternuras creen que puede vencer...

Venos: ¡Taka no Ben! *Ella le da un Uppercut en la pero y lo manda al aire.* ¡Merry!

Merry: ¡Ahí voy! *Ella salta y aparece arriba de KILLSHOT* ¡Nagare Boshi! *Ella se envuelve en Energía y se vuelve una bola que lo arrastra hasta el piso*

KILLSHOT: Bien, eso fue muy molesto. ¡Vamos! ¡Keep Away! *Las dos dejan que les lleguen*

Venos y Merry: ¡Pondero! *Las dos crearan un escudo que devuelven todos los disparos*

KILLSHOT: ¡Mierda! *Todos sus disparos los recibe* ¡Puto ataque de mierda! ¡Ataques como ese arruinan todo el juego! *Venos apareció frente a KILLSHOT, lo agarro y lo cacheteo varias veces.*

Venos: ¡Batsu! *Ella le un bofetada de remate, Merry salta por encima de Venos y ataca con un ataque de energía horizontal mientras salta hacia arriba*

Merry: ¡Gladius! *Ella cayo al piso, las dos se pusieron en frente de la otra* ¡Vamos! ¡Esta es...! *Las dos les brilla la mano*

Venos: ¡Nuestra victoria...! *KILLSHOT casi cae al piso*

Venos y Merry: ¡Izanami! *KILLSHOT recibe el ataque y queda incendiado*

KILLSHOT: Odio a los personajes con movimientos similares. Bien dejemos de jugar. ¡Es hora de ponerse serios! ¡Barra separadora! ¡Haz tú trabajo!

* * *

KILLSHOT uso su Keep Away para mantener distancia. Ellas dos se escondían en los arboles para pensar que hacer. Ellas dos lanzaron un Sphaera pero el lo destruyo. Ella dos aparecieron frente a el pero el se dio cuenta lo que querían hacer. Dio un salto y uso su KISS KISS BANG BANG. Ellas dos combinaron sus Ponderos creando un super escudo pero el ataque era muy fuerte y su escudo se rompió. KILLSHOT bajo al piso, las dos intentaron atacarlo pero el las supera en combate. Las dos no tenían oportunidad, eventualmente perdieron pero no se rendían.

* * *

KILLSHOT: *Les apunta a ambas en la cabeza* ¿Realmente pensaron que podían vencerme? Son solo dos Rango AA.

Merry: ¿Quien dijo que queríamos vencerte?

KILLSHOT: ¿? Oh, diablos. *Edudmala aparece al costado de el con su espada cargada al máximo*

Venos: Espero que te duela un monto, bastardo.

Edudmala: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! *El blande su espada y libera una cantidad gigantesca de energía* ¡¿ Están bien?!

Venos: Si, no te preocupes. ¡Acaba con el!

KILLSHOT: Debí esperar un despertar, eso es algo muy común. Bueno, ¡Choose Life or Death! ¡Round 2! ¡Muere! *El no se podía mover* Lo que me faltaba, más personajes iguales.

* * *

Dragon y Nero llegaron, los dos crearon un circulo mágico para capturar a KILLSHOT.

* * *

Edudmala: ¡Bien! ¡Como la última vez!

Dragon: ¿Estas seguro? Es muy...

Edudmala: ¡ Háganlo...*Edudmala clavo su espada en KILLSHOT* ahora!

Dragon:

Nero y Dragon: ¡Examialu! *Los dos desaparecen en un circulo mágico*

* * *

En la estratosfera:

Los dos aparecieron mágicamente ahí.

* * *

KILLSHOT: (Estoy en el espacio. **¡Rápido! ¡Usa la fuerza! **¿La fuerza? **¡La fuerza de las armas de fuego!**) *KILLSHOT sacos sus pistolas pero Edudmala le corto las manos* *Afeminado* ¡AAAAAAAUUUUU!

Edudmala: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *A el le salieron dos alas. Una de plumas negras y otra de demonio. El se lanzo hacia él y le clavo la espada. El impulso les hizo entrar en la atmósfera y caer con mucha velocidad* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! *Edudmala empezó a atacarlo rápida y brutalmente. Derecha, izquierda,derecha, izquierda,derecha,izquierda, derecha y izquierda. Los dos empezaban a prenderse fuego y a caer a kilómetros por segundo* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HH!

KILLSHOT: ¡NO! *Le agarra la espada y le con su mano crea otra arma. Le dispara continuamente* ¡TARDE 7 AÑOS EN LLEGAR AQUÍ! ¡ESTA ES MI VIVTORIA! ¡¿NO LO ENTENTES?! ¡GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE...!

Edudmala: ¡Esto es el final, Edward! *Le clava la espada en el pecho. Los dos están a punto de chocar contra el piso envueltos en una bola de fuego* ¡Este es...*La espada de Edudmala empieza a brillar* mi Brillo! ¡Shiroi Akuma!

* * *

Llegan al piso, están en las montañas. Una luz brillante alumbra todo el lugar. Nadie puede verla directamente, los ciega. Una explosión gigante le sigue, un cráter gigante se crea y las montañas dejan de existir. Nero y Dragon, se tele transportaron junto a las chicas.

* * *

Venos: *Impresionada* Dios mio...

Merry: *Impresionada* U-Una montaña entera...*De la nieve salio Edudmala*

Todos: ¡Shiroi-Kun!/**¡Xiao-Ed!**/¡Ed-San!/Ed-Tan *Todos corrieron hacia el*

Edudmala: ¡No me toquen! ¡Busquen su cuerpo!

Nero: **Enseguida. ***Él y Dragon crearon un circulo mágico encima de ellos. Ellos crearon toda una onda expansiva.*

Venos: ¿C-Como termino?

Edudmala: Como siempre, niñas... abandono antes de perder.

Fin del capitulo


	10. Chapter 8-5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 8-5: LA ira del dragón.

En un lugar desconocido:

El lugar era un laboratorio bajo la tierra. Natsu se encontraba en un contenedor lleno de electrodos. Había un símbolo con el número 7 en las paredes. Todos los científicos estaban maravillados por el ADN que tenía.

* * *

Científico: Esto es increíble, su ADN esta basado en un ser de poderes inigualables. Y la raza, ¡Jamas vi algo tan parecido a esto!

Científico 2: Esto puede ser un gran avance para el NOL y para la ciencia pero ¿Como es que llego aquí?

Científico 3: Solo apareció de la nada inconsciente, los sensores encontraron que de su cuerpo salia una cantidad de energía impresionante por lo tanto disidimos investigarla.

Científico: Podemos usar este ADN para Nu-12. ¡Podemos crear el arma definitiva.

Científico 4: ¡Esperen!

Científico 5: ¿Que sucede? ¿Encontraron alguna anomalía?

Científico 4: Esta despertando, parece que quiere hablar.

Científico: ¡Ponlo al altavoz! *Ellos pusieron el altavoz* Hola, ¿Puedes escucharnos?

Natsu:...

Científico 2: Parece no hacerlo, revisen que tan despierto esta.

Científico 4: Esta completamente consciente. Debería poder hablar.

Cientifíco 3: ¡ Olvídense de él! ¡Hagan lo que se no pidió!

* * *

Dentro de la cabeza de Natsu:

Una mujer se encontraba tirada en una cama dando luz, había ayudándola un doctor y dos enfermeras.

* * *

Mujer: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Doctor: ¡Siga empujando, señora!

Mujer: ¡Eso hago pero me esta matando! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Doctor: ¡Siga!

Mujer: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! *Agonizando* ¡Me esta matando por dios! *Su panza empezó a moverse* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Enfermera: *Asustada* Dios mio...

Enfermera 2: *Asustada* Doctor, ¿Que esta pasando?

Doctor: *Horrorizado* No lo se, ¿Que es ese niño?

Mujer; *Agonizando* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! *La panza de la mujer es abierta por su bebe y ella muere en el instante*

Bebe Natsu: ¡Buaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Doctor: *Vomita*

Efermera: * Horrorizada* Dios mio...

Bebe Natsu: *Empieza a prenderse con fuego negro* ¡BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *El fuego negro destruye todo lo que esta a su paso y no deja nada. De las flamas salió una persona que agarro a Natsu y atrás de el venía un dragón.*

?: Es una lastima que el experimento haya salido mal, que sus almas descansen en paz.

?2: No creo que el experimento haya salido mal, para mi fue todo un éxito.

?: *Enojado* ¿Como puede ser una masacre un éxito?

?2: Tómelo de este modo, este niño fue creado a partir del ADN del destructor del mundo y si es así, podrá usarlo cuando no puede mantener el control de sus poderes.

?: *Culpable* Lo se, pero están terrible. ¿Podrías entrenarlo Igneel?

Igneel: Por supuesto, amo Zeref. Lo haré tan fuerte para cumplir su propósito pero espero que ese día jamas llegue.

Zeref: Lo mismo pienso, este niño es un lamentable fracaso. Su existencia solo traerá desgracias y muertes, al igual que yo.

Igneel: Yo también pienso lo mismo, este niño es la señal de la destrucción y la muerte.

Zeref: *Triste* El esta destinado a matar todo lo que ama y lo que lo amen, tenemos mucho en común...Natsu.

Igneel: ¿Natsu?

Zeref: Es verano, ¿No? Igneel, tienes que comportarte como si fueras su padre y hacerle creer que lo quieres.

Igneel: ¿Por que?

Zeref: Por que cuando ya no pueda controlarme, desaparecerás y le dejaras un rastro para que me mate.

Igneel: Entendido, Amo Zeref.

Zeref: Una cosa más, el día antes de que te vayas tienes que darle esto. *Le da la bufanda de Natsu*

Igneel: ¿Un rastreador? Ya veo, si se acerca a mi solo tengo que alejarme.

Zeref: Exactamente, ahora ve Igneel. *Le da a Natsu*

Igneel: Lo extrañare amo. *El se va volando*

* * *

3 Días después, en el sector 7:

Natsu se encontraba despierto en el contenedor, el veía a todos los científicos a su alrededor. Recordó toda la verdad sobre el y empezó a llorar. Pero no de tristeza sino de ira. Una ira incontrolable. Los sensores empezaron a explotar, los científicos se alarmaron y intentaban saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

Natsu: *Enojado* Matar...*El abre sus ojos eran todo rojo sin pupilas. El empezó a sacarse los electrodos que tenía en su boca nueva, que ahora todos sus dientes eran picudos* ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! *Natsu salió del contenedor y se prendió con su fuego azul* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *El golpeo el piso una explosión de fuego azul quemo todo el lugar matando a todo ser vivo*

* * *

El lugar quedo hecho cenizas, ninguna persona quedo con vida. De los escombros salió Natsu, el estaba completamente ileso. El vio a su alrededor y encontró a alguien con vida. Era una niña con un camisón. Era rubia, pequeña y de ojos verdes. Natsu la vio y corrió hacia ella para matarla. El la agarro del cuello y la miro, estaba asustada. Le dio una mirada fija a sus ojos, sentía que era como el y la soltó.

* * *

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡¿Quien mierda eres?!

Niña: *Asustada*...

Natsu: *Enojado* ¡Responde!

Niña: *Asustada* ...Eh...eh...

Natsu: *Enojado* ¿No tenes nombre? *Ella asiste* Todos tenemos un nombre, hasta la gente como nosotros. *El ve a su alrededor. El ve una placa que dice NOL* Bien...te llamas Noel.

Noel: Noel...¿Q-Quien eres? *Natsu la mira con ira y ella se asusta*

Natsu: *Enojado* Natsu...*Natsu siente que gente armada se acerca al lugar* Adiós, Noel...*El desaparece y los soldados se acercan a Noel*

* * *

Ese es mi recuerdo más viejo que tengo.

Fue el día que los soldados de NOL me encontraron.

Pensaron que fue un ataque terrorista de Ikaruga.

Fue el día que nací, el 25 de Diciembre.

Ya también fue...

El día que conocí a Natsu.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Si quiere saber que le paso a Natsu lean el fic "La princesa y el Dragón" que estará en la sección Crossover de Fairy Tail y Blazblue. **

**Otra noticia, tengo un Facebook para los fics en donde voy a subir Imágenes y escenas especiales. El nombre del Facebook es Tom Reidem.**

**También se le agradecen a los que siguen este fic (Que creo que son solo dos personas) y seguiré esforzándome para esto.**

**Atentamente, Tom Reidem **


	11. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 9: Ragnarök, La luz de la esperanza

Gremio de Magos Fairy Tail, al día siguiente:

Edudmala entro al gremio, todos estaban en sus ánimos de siempre pero ellos no. Tenían que decirles algo muy importante.

* * *

Lucy: ¡Edudmala! ¡¿Donde estabas?!

Happy: ¡¿Y Natsu?! ¡¿Donde esta?!

Edudmala:...¿Donde esta el maestro?

Makarov: Aquí estoy, niño. ¿Que sucede? *Edudmala guardo silencio*

Edudmala: No soy muy bueno en estas cosas...

Makarov: ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde esta Natsu?

Edudmala: ...C-Creo que está muerto...*Todo el mundo se quedo en shock*

Lucy: ¿Que dijiste?

Erza: ¡¿Como que crees que esta muerto?!

Edudmala: No estoy muy seguro de que le paso. Su cuerpo solo se desvaneció sin dejar nada.

Dragon: No esta muerto, Shiroi-Kun. *Dragon y Nero entraron en el gremio* Pero algo que estamos seguros es que ya no esta con nosotros.

Edudmala: ¿Entonces donde esta?

Dragon: Ni idea, no encontramos nada.

Lucy: ¡Esperen! ¡¿De que están hablando?! ¡¿Que paso con Natsu?!

Edudmala: Tengo que decirles unas cosas, en privado. *Los tres se intentan retirar*

Erza: ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden dejarnos así! ¡¿Que hicieron con Natsu?! *Edudmala se da vuelta y la mira*

Edudmala: Háganlos olvidar.

Nero:** Debo advertirte que podría traer episodios sobre esto.**

Edudmala: Entonces sácanos de aquí. No quiero que nos sigan.

Nero: **Eso si puedo hacerlo, Examialu. ***Los tres desaparecen*

* * *

En el la casa de Edudmala:

Merry y Venos se encontraban preparando la comida cuando de repente los tres llegaron, y ellas se asustaron.

* * *

Merry: ¡Dios! ¡No pueden venir como gente normal!

Edudmala: Lo siento, niñas pero era importante que viniera acá.

Merry: ¿Y bien? ¿Se los dijeron?

Edudmala: Parcialmente, si...

Venos: ¿Parcialmente?

Edudmala: No podía contarle realmente todo. No podían ir y decirles: "Lo siento, Natsu probablemente fue asesinado por mi psicótico clon después de que intentara matarlo en un trance"

Venos y Merry: *Sorprendidas* ¡¿Tienes un clon?!

Edudmala: Oh, mierda. (Soy un un idiota...) ¡No es lo importante, lo importante es saber que esta planeando. *Se dirige a Nero y Dragon* El hablaba sobre que había viajado en el tiempo y que había tardado 7 años en llegar aquí. Espero que podrían decirme que es lo que pasa.

Dragon: De hecho por eso vinimos.

Todos: ¡!

Dragon: Shiroi-Kun, ¿Por que viniste aquí?

Edudmala:... ... Hace un mes me llego una carta, que decía que me iba a encontrar y matar.

Dragon: ¿De quien era la carta?

Edudmala: Adivinen.

Nero: **Fired Gankun.**

Edudmala: Si, decidí irme muy lejos del país para protegerlas a ambas de ese tipo. A lo mejor era falsa letra y la mando KILLSHOT pero me parece que lo que decía era verdad. Pero eso no importa, ¿Que es lo que paso?

Dragon: *Suspiro* Es bastante complicado, así que presten atención. Desde este año KILLSHOT estuvo 7 años buscando la manera de cambiar el pasado, su problema es que en 7 años es vencido por ti.

Edudmala: Por eso estaba tan molesto pero ¿Que es lo que quería? Dijo que ya había ganado.

Nero: **Y lo hizo, cambio nuestros destinos y el pasado en si. **

Dragon: Hace unos meses nos llego un mensaje diciéndonos todo esto. Decidimos entre todos en buscarte y vencer a KILLSHOT pero fue muy tarde al parecer.

Edudmala: ¿Y ahora que tenemos que hacer?

Dragon: Ellos dos deberían llegar hoy.

Venos: ¿Ellos?

Edudmala: No me digan que...

Dragon: Si.

Edudmala: *Enojado*¡Hijos de puta!

Merry: ¿Que sucede?

Edudmala: Primero ustedes, ¡Y ahora ellos! ¡Esto no puede ser peor!

Dragon: No te preocupes, es solo uno de ellos.

Edudmala ¿El monje o el travestí?

Dragon: Monje.

Edudmala: *Enojado*¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nero: **Por cierto, les avisaste que estamos aquí. ¿No?**

Dragon: Si, nos encontramos en Fairy Tail.

Edudmala: ¡¿Que?! ¡Idiotas! ¡Esto no puede ponerse peor!

* * *

Los 6 fueron al gremio y Edudmala se encontraba muy incomodo con las miradas que le dieron. El maestro se acerco a él.

* * *

Makarov: Ven a mi oficina y explícame todo. *Edudmala le siguió hasta su oficina*

* * *

3 horas después:

Venos y Merry se encontraban siendo atacadas por preguntas de todo el gremio. Edudmala y el maestro salieron de la oficina. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor.

* * *

Gray: ¿Y? ¿Que ha pasado?

Makarov: *Suspiro*...Es muy difícil explicarlo. En simples palabras, Natsu ha desaparecido por un enemigo de Edudmala y no se sabe donde está. Y se duda de que un día lleguemos a encontrarlo. *Todo el mundo quedo en Shock al escuchar eso*

Happy: Natsu, *Empieza a llorar* ¿Nunca volvera?

Lucy: *Forzando sonrisa* Vamos, Edudmala: Estas bromeando. ¿Donde se escondió, Natsu?

Edudmala: ¿Luzco como alguien que haga bromas, Lucy? *Ella empezó a llorar y se quebró*

Lucy: *Llorando* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dragon: * Sarcástico* Eres todo un genio...

Edudmala: Cállate, pervertido. Solo vine a ver a ese tipo. ¿Donde esta?

Erza: *Enojada* ¡¿Acaso te importa lo que nos pasa, Edudmala?! *Merry y Venos se pusieron entre ellos dos*

Merry: Erza, tranquilízate.

Edudmala: Déjenla, tiene todo el derecho de enojarse pero no ahora. Tenemos que calmarnos y pensar claro. KILLSHOT es la prioridad.

Erza: ¿De que hablas? ¡Responde, maldito!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡ Tranquilícense, idiotas! ¡Ahora tenemos que organizarnos y saber que es lo que esta planeando! Los gritos y culpas para después.

Gray: ¿A quien estamos esperando?

Edudmala: A un maldito idiota que siempre habla de amor y paz.

Venos: ¡Ah! Me acuerdo, lo conocimos esa vez en Japón.

Merry: ¿De quien hablas?

Venos: No te acuerdas de ese señor que tenía los ojos vendados y parecía un monje.

Merry: *Confundida* Eh...

Venos: El hombre que Ed-San tanto insulta.

Merry: ¡Ah, si! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¿Por que lo odias tanto?

Edudmala: *Molesto* Es un maldito idiota. Siempre siendo tan compasivo y hablando de "dios" todo el tiempo. ¡Me tiene harto hasta las pelotas!

Dragon: No seas así, Shiroi-Kun. Es verdad que Zeref tiene sus problemas pero...

Todo el gremio: *Sorprendidos* ¡¿Zeref?!

Nero: **¿Lo conocen?**

Makarov: ¡¿Como no conocerlo?! ¡Es el gran mago oscuro, Zeref!

Nero/Dragon/Wendy/Venos/Merry: ¿Mago oscuro?

Makarov: ¡Si! ¡El ser más maléfico de la existencia!

Edudmala: *Risa pequeña* ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *El se arrodilla y golpea al piso* ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿EL SER MÁS MALÉFICO DE LA EXISTENCIA?! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Merry: *Asustada* Venos, tengo miedo...

Venos: * Asustada* Yo también...

Edudmala: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Jajaja! *Suspiro* Que buen chiste, hace años que no me reía. Pero se están equivocando de persona, el nuestro no es mago ni es un ser maléfico.

Dragon: Es mas o menos un monje.

Nero: **Es un monje.**

Dragon: ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Mira todo el pelo que tiene!

Nero: **El pelo no tiene nada que ver. Su vestimenta, su personalidad y su carácter es de un monje.**

Dragon: Conozco a Zeref tanto tiempo como vos, Nero. Y se que él no es un monje.

Nero: **¿No fue entrenado por los monjes de la montaña oculta?**

Edudmala: ¿Podemos dejar estas estupideces para después y concentrarnos en lo importante? ¿Donde está Zeref? *De la nada una luz cegadora brilla dentro del gremio*

?: Lamento la interrupción y llegar muy tarde. *La luz empieza a bajar*

* * *

Un hombre completamente vendado flota en el aire. El llevaba puesta una túnica blanca que le colgaba de hombro derecho y en su cabeza llevaba un accesorio grande con forma de águila.

* * *

Edudmala: ¡¿Quien mierda eres?! ¡¿Donde esta Zeref?!

Ragnarök: Se me ha dado muchos nombres en toda mi vida pero ahora llevo el nombre de Ragnarök, la luz de la esperanza.

Edudmala: ¿Huh? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? ¿Como mierda llegaste aquí?

Dragon: ¡Espera, Shiroi-kun! Mira ese atuendo, es el de un monje de las montañas ocultas.

Ragnarök: Ustedes deben ser Dragón Noah-Sama y Nero Angel-Sama. Es un placer conocerlos. *Todo el mundo lo miraba con asombro* Lamento haber arruinado su fiesta.

Erza: *Confundida* Eh...no hay problema.

Lucy: ¡Edudmala! ¡¿Que es todo esto?! *Ragnarök la mira fijamente y se acerca a ella*

Ragnarök: Señorita, su alma se encuentra alborotada por un gran dolor y confusión, la rabia esta nublando tú mundo. *Pone su mano en su pecho* Que mi luz te muestre la esperanza. *Una luz empezó a brilla y Lucy quedo en Shock. Ella se veía de pequeña junto a su madre y su padre. Ella se desmayo y Gray la agarró*

Gray: ¡Lucy! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!

Lucy: Gray, no te preocupes. Estoy bien...

Ragnarök: Mi luz de la esperanza la ha devuelto a su verdadero ser, ahora esta en paz consigo misma.

Edudmala: Que poder tan raro.

Ragnarök: La luz de la esperanza es bastante compleja y solo algunos pueden obtenerla. Pero eso no es lo importante, Edudmala Haranka-Sama. Lo importante es que los lleve a mi Maestro.

Edudmala: Entonces ¿Que mierda estas esperando? ¡Hazlo!

Erza: Voy con ustedes.

Edudmala: No es de su incumbencia, Erza.

Erza: Es de la incumbencia de todos. Natsu es un miembro de Fairy tail y parte de nosotros. No vamos a dejarle así. Buscaremos a ese tipo y nos dirá que le hizo.

Edudmala: No, tú te quedaras aquí cuidando de Venos y Merry.

Venos y Merry: ¡¿Que?!

Merry: ¡¿Por que?!

Edudmala: Por que lo digo yo. Ninguno de ustedes conocen a KILLSHOT como yo. Ademas...no soportaría que ustedes se metieran en mi mundo.

Venos: ¿No somos parte de tú mundo?

Edudmala: ¡No es eso! Es... ...demasiado para un niño...o para cualquier persona. Apenas puedo asimilar lo que el es.

Ragnarök: Deja que nos acompañen. Estarán seguros en el templo, lo prometo desde lo más profundo de mi ser. *Edudmala guardo silencio*

Venos y Merry: *Ojos de perrito* Por favor...*Edudmala la vio a los ojos directamente*

Edudmala: *Suspiro* Esta bien, ¡pero hacen todo lo que yo le diga! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Venos y Merry: *Sonriendo* ¡Si!

Edudmala: ¿Quien más vienen?

Erza: Gray, Lucy y Happy.

Edudmala: Les advierto que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás.

Erza: Lo sabemos pero igual iremos.

Ragnarök: Admiro su compañerismo y amistad hacia su amigo, señorita. He de llevarlos a mi lugar de reposo. *Una luz los envuelve a todos y desaparecen*

Makrov: Tengan cuidado, niños.

Fin del capitulo


	12. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 10: El viaje.

En China, las montañas ocultas:

Ragnarök: Amigos míos, les doy la bienvenida al Templo de Ying.

* * *

El lugar era una selva llena de vegetación. Los animales corrían libremente sin que nadie los cazara. Una cascada terminaba en el medio, el sonido que hacía era relajante. Los pájaros volaban sobre un cielo completamente despejado.

* * *

Lucy: *Asombrada*Es...hermoso.

Erza: *Asombrada* La verdad...no tengo palabras.

Ragnarök: Es la naturaleza en su estado puro. Nosotros los mojes convivimos con ella. Nos volvemos uno con ella.

Merry: Es hermoso, ¿Verdad, Ed-San?

Edudmala: Ehhh, si...eso creo.

Venos: *Una gota en la cabeza* No suenas muy convencido...

Edudmala: No me impresiona para nada, he visto muchas cosas.

Nero y Dragon: *Aura asesina* *Gruñido*

Gray: ¿Q-Que les sucede?

Ragnarök: Se cuenta que de aquí se encontraron dos bebes de razas distintas. Ellos fueron criados por los monjes de la montaña, aunque se les enseñaron todas las virtudes terminaron por un camino de pecado y corrupción.

Dragon: *Enojado* ¡Me enorgullece llevar este tipo de vida! ¡Odiaba estar con todas esas reglas y virtudes! ¡Yo quería divertirme! ¡Vivir mi vida al máximo ¡Sin restricciones!

Nero: **¡Lo mismo que el al triple! *Saca su guadaña* ¡Destruyamos este lugar!***Ragnarök se pone delante de él*

Ragnarök: No puedo dejarles hacer eso. Este lugar es mi hogar y si tengo que derrotarlos para protegerlo lo haré, con todo respeto.

Edudmala: *Gota en la cabeza* "¿Con todo respeto?" Eso sonó muy mal...

?: *A lo lejos* Al unirte a nosotros tendrías una mejor vision del mundo que te rodea.

* * *

A lo lejos se veía en un camino a un hombre alto, de pelo largo de color marrón. Que vestía un traje de combate de Kung-Fu. Estaba charlando con una niña de pelo azul que vestía un vestido verde.

* * *

Merry: Hey, ese tipo es...

Edudmala: ¡Zeref! ¡¿Que es lo que...?! *El es detenido por Ragnarök*

Ragnarök: ¡Esperen, por favor! No deben interferir. El maestro esta eligiendo a una nueva monja y es un proceso que lleva días.

Edudmala: ¿Dias?

Lucy: Pero no es muy... ... pequeña.

Edudmala: La señorita Wendy ha demostrado ser de confianza. La he recomendado y es su deber encontrar al siguiente.

Zeref: Veo que han llegado sin problemas. *Choca su puño en su palma y da reverencia* Les doy la bienvenida al templo de Ying. Mi nombre es Zeref Judesca, es un placer conocerlos.

Lucy: Ah, no...El placer es mio...

Erza: *Sonriendo* Es un placer, mi nombre es...

Zeref: Erza Scarlet. *Erza se sorprende* La señorita de las llaves estelares es Lucy Heartphillia. El exceed azul es Happy.

Happy: ¿Exceed?

Zeref: Y el señor desnudo es Gray Fullbuster.

Gray: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde esta mi ropa?!

Zeref: *Le da una túnica* Ten, usa estas ropas. Es una alegría volverlos a ver después de ese incidente, Edudmala-Kun. Solo me hubiese gustado que nuestra reunión hubiese sido por otros motivos.

Edudmala: Y a mi me hubiese gustado jamas volverte a ver, Fire.

Zeref: No me llames así, Edudmala-Kun. *Ve a Merry y a Venos* Perdonen su conducta, es así desde que lo conozco.

Merry: No te preocupes, entendemos que quieres decir.

Venos: Ed-San puede ser muy estricto pero en el fondo nos quiere. *Todos los magos de Fairy Tail vieron a Edudmala con sonrisas burlonas*

Edudmala: ¡Tch! ¡No molesten, bastardos! ¡Vamos, Fire! ¡Dinos que mierda quieres de nosotros!

Zeref: Calma, Edudmala-Kun. Todo se revelara a su tiempo. Wendy-Kun llévalos a la sala de invitados, por favor.

Wendy: ¡S-Si! ¡Enseguida! P-Por aquí...*Ella los guío hasta el salón*

* * *

En la sala de invitados:

Todos se encontraban sentados en almohadas. Wendy y Ragnarök se encontraban sentados frente a ellos.

* * *

Wendy: *Tímida* Emmmm mi n-nombre es Wendy Marvell. *Da reverencia* Es un placer conocerlos.

Lucy: No, es placer es nuestro. Y no hace falta ser tan formal.

Dragon: Ahh, tan solo mirenla. Sera toda una belleza en el futuro.

Nero: **Lo es ahora.**

Wendy: *Nerviosa* Ano...eto...

Edudmala: Ni lo piensen, basuras. Debe tener como 12 años.

Dragon: ¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Ya es toda una mujer!

Ragnarök: Por favor, hay niñas presentes.

Wendy (La de Nero): *Enojada* Yo estoy muy molesta. ¡Esta niña se copia de mi nombre! ¡Y ahora Ne-Chan y Drago no me prestan atención!

Ragnarök: ¿Usted esta molesta por cosas así, señorita?

Edudmala: Olvídate de ellos, chico. Son casos perdidos.

Ragnarök: Por cierto, sin ofender pero ¿Quienes son ustedes? *Todos los miraron confundidos* Yo conozco de Nero-Sama y Dragon-Sama por lo que me dijo el maestro pero no tengo idea de quienes son la mayoría de ustedes.

Lucy: Tienes razón, sería bueno que nos presentáramos. Mi nombre es...bueno creó que Zeref-San te dijo ya nuestros nombres.

Ragnarök: Si. ¿Sus nombres, por favor?

Merry: *Sonriendo* Si, mi nombre es Merry Nightmare.

Ragnarök: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Nightmare?! ¡Ese...Nightmare de que tanto me platicaron!

Merry: Eh, si. Yo y Venos somos las actuales herederas de la familia Nightmare. *Todos los magos de Fairy Tail las miraron con confusión*

Erza: No lo entiendo, tú y Venos tienen apellidos diferentes.

Venos: Es por que somos medias hermanas.

Todos: ¡¿Que?!

Ragnarök: No griten tan alto, por favor. Lo siento por preguntar esas cosas y causar este alboroto.

Edudmala: *Molesto* Realmente esa actitud tuya es realmente molesta.

Ragnarök: Ahora usted, Edudmala-Sama.

Edudmala: ¿Decirte que, idiota? No voy a decir una mierda de mi a un pendejo retrasado.

Venos: *Enojada* ¡Ed-San! ¡No seas tan grosero! ¡El solo trata de ser amable!

Edudmala: No tengo nada que decirle, con más rápido terminemos esto mejor.

Nero: **Lo mismo digo.**

Ragnarök: Y-Ya veo, lamento por preguntar. Solo estaba curioso, el maestro jamas habla de ti.

Edudmala: ¿En serio?

Ragnarök: Si, el siempre esta hablando de su amigo muy problemático, El Demonio Blanco.

Erza: ¿Demonio Blanco?

Ragnarök: Así lo llamaban. Era un asesino serial del ejercito de los Libertadores que nunca seguía las ordenes de sus superiores. Toda batalla en la que el participaba terminaba en una matanza y soló el quedaba en pie, con su pelo blanco y su ropa blanca sin ningún rastro de sangre. Todo el mundo temblaba al escuchar su nombre.

Wendy: Q-Que terrible...

Lucy: Demonio Blanco...jamas escuche de él.

Erza: Por lo que dicen...debe ser una persona horrible.

Edudmala: *Vena resaltada* Yo soy el Demonio Blanco, hijos de puta.

Todos: ¡!

Happy: *Llorando* ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Edudmala va a asesinarnos!

Lucy: *Llorando* ¡No quiero morir!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Callen la puta boca! *Ellos asustados se callaron*

Ragnarök: *Sorprendido* ¿E-E-E-E-Eres el D-D-Demonio Blanco?

Edudmala: Lo acabo de aclarar, idiota.

Ragnarök: *Shock*... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...*Emocionado* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Exageradamente feliz y emocionado* ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ERES EL DEMONIO BLANCO! ¡TE ADMIRO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZÓN! ¡ERES MAS GRANDE QUE MI MAESTRO! ¡ERES EL VERDADERO MAESTRO...NO, ERES EL MAESTRO DE MAESTROS! *Se arrodilla ante el y le toma la mano* ¡LO SEGUIRÉ HASTA LA MUERTE, GRAN MAESTRO!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡No me toques, idiota! *El lo golpea en la cara y cae al piso*

Wendy: ¡Ragnarök-San! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Ragnarök: *Llorando y emocionado* E-E-E-El Demonio Blanco me golpeo...¡Nunca voy a limpiarme la cara!

Lucy: ¿Q-Que le sucede?

Gray: Tan solo es un fan alocado que conoció a su ídolo. *Merry y Venos se acercan a Ragnarök*

Merry: Lo sentimos mucho, Ed-San puede ser un poco brusco.

Venos: ¿En serio, estas bien?

Ragnarök: *Lleno de brillos* ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias por preocuparse! ¡Ustedes dos deben ser sus discípulas!

Merry: De hecho somos sus hijas.

Ragnarök: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Que?! ¡¿En serio?! *El se pone en posición de perdón* ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdonen a este inutil! ¡Princesas Merry-Sama y Venos-Sama!

Merry: ¿Princesa Merry...?

Venos: ¿...Venos-Sama?

Merry y Venos: *Ven con a Edudmala con brillos y una sonrisa de alagadas* ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Edudmala: Ustedes si que se venden fácil...

Zeref: Lamento haberles hecho esperar. *Zeref entra a la habitación* Como ya han visto, KILLSHOT sigue vivo y los atacó el día anterior.

Edudmala: Dinos algo que no sepamos, Fire.

Zeref: Iré a lo importante, KILLSHOT se le fue asignado una misión la cual tardó 7 años en cumplir a partir de hoy.

Edudmala: Entonces el decía la verdad sobre eso pero ¿Que pasa en 7 años?

Erza: ¿De que están hablando?

Nero: **Pelirroja, mejor limítate a escuchar.**

Zeref: En 7 años tú vences a Misgar y Greed.

Ragnarök/Dragon/Wendy/Nero y Edudmala: ¡!

Dragon: ¡¿Vencer a Misgar y a Greed?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Y eso que vi que ese niño hizo de todo!

Ragnarök: Aún con todo lo que lo respeto y admiro, es imposible que el puede vencerlos.

Edudmala: ... ... ... ...¿Hablas en serio?

Zeref: Con toda seriedad. El objetivo de KILLSHOT es que tú jamas les ganes y que Natsu no se encontrara con ella para que te ayuden a vencerlos.

Happy: ¡¿Natsu tiene algo que ver con todo esto?!

Nero: **Háganme caso, limítense a escuchar.**

Zeref: Al menos eso creemos que quiere hacer, nunca se sabe que viene de él. Es totalmente impredecible.

Edudmala: ¿Y que quieres que hagamos a respecto?

Zeref: Necesito que sigan su rastro y lo derroten junto a sus compañeros.

Dragon: Espera, por "compañeros" ¿Te refiere a...?

Zeref: Si...El clan también a regresado.

Ragnarök/Dragon/Wendy/Nero y Edudmala: ¡¿Que?!

Merry: ¿El clan?

Venos: ¿Que es eso? ¿De cual clan hablan?

Edudmala: *Se para* ¡No cuenten conmigo!

Zeref: Te necesitamos, Edudmala-Kun. Eres el más fuerte de todos...

Edudmala: ¡No pase 10 años en ese lugar para volver a hacer lo mismo que en ese entonces!

Zeref: No te estoy pidiendo que...

Edudmala: ¡Me pides que vuelva a ser un asesino!

Zeref: *Se para* ¡Nunca dije que los mataras! ¡Ni siquiera te dije que les hicieras!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Tú nunca me pides que haga! ¡Y cuando lo hacen solo es para matar!

Zeref: ¡Eran tiempo de guerra! ¡Había que hacer sacrificios!

Edudmala: De nuevo con tus "sacrificios", ¿Que lo que sacrificaste en ese lugar? ¿Tú valioso tiempo sentado en una silla de oro? ¿O ver como la gente se mataba en batalla?

Dragon: *Se levanta* Así es la guerra, Shiroi-Kun. Siempre hay bajas.

Edudmala: *Lo mira con odio* Mira quien habla de bajas. ¿A cuanta gente inocente mataste, eh? ¿A cuantas mujeres violaron al matar a sus esposos?

Zeref: Ragnarök, saca a todos de aquí y llévalos a la sala ceremonial.

Ragnarök: Entendido, por aquí gente.

Edudmala: *Los señala a Ragnarök* Y ahora lo demuestras, les das ordenes a tú perro faldero. ¿No? Es como dicen de ustedes: Predica la paz y enseña violencia. ¿Cual es el próximo? "Mejor temido que amado". *Merry y Venos empiezan a llorar al escuchar el tono de voz de Edudmala y los magos de Fairy Tail lo miran* ¡¿Y ustedes que mierda miran?! ¡Vayan a la mierda, putos de mierda!

Nero: **No te hagas el perfecto, Xiao-Edudmala. Siempre resaltando lo malo de los demás, tú tampoco eres un campo de rosas.**

Edudmala: Al menos no voy por ahí chupándoles las tetas a toda mujer que veo.

Zeref: ¡Es suficiente! ¡ Después de 10 años sigues comportándote de la misma manera!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¿Que puedo decir? La sociedad tiene la culpa. La alta sociedad, que tu quieres que destruya.

Zeref: Eso no es cierto.

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡¿A no?! ¡¿Que me decís de Fired Gankun?! ¡El asesino de tu hija! ¡El asesino de Roxana!

Zeref: Yo también la amaba Edudmala.

Edudmala: *Se acerca a él enojado en le apunta con su dedo a la cabeza* ¡No se nota! ¡¿Que hiciste cuando murió?! ¡¿Donde estabas cuando murió?!

Dragon: ¡Enojarse no te llevara a nada! ¡¿Cuando lo vas a entender?! ¡No fue nuestra culpa!

Edudmala: *Enojado y con brazos abiertos.* ¡Fue toda su culpa! *Se acerca a ellos de poco* ¡¿Quien tenía que cuidar la entrada?! ¡¿Quien tenía que entrenar mejor a los guardias?! ¡¿Quien tenía que reforzar las defensas?! ¡¿Quien tenía que estar al mando?! *Se acerca a el y se miran cara a cara* ¡Responde!

Dragon: ...

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡RESPONDE!

Dragon: ¡Nosotros, mierda!

Edudmala: ¡¿Y donde mierda estaban?!

Nero: **En una misión que se nos fue otorgada, Edudmala. No teníamos tiempo para hacer nada de eso. ¡Sabes que nos sabotearon desde adentro! ¡Tú estabas a cargo esa vez! ¡Así que deja de culparnos!**

Zeref: Esta discusión es inútil, Edudmala. *Se acerca a el* El verdadero enemigo esta ahí afuera y tenemos que estar unidos para vencer. ¡Fired Gankun, está ahí como su líder! ¡Por dios!

Edudmala: ¡!*Se da vuelta y lo ve.* *Enojado* ¡¿Y quieres que lo mate, verdad?! ¡Por eso me lo dices ahora! ¡Para que como una bestia vaya y lo mate por lo que hizo?!

Zeref: *Enojado* ¡¿Por que siempre tienes que ser así con todo el mundo?!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Por que el mundo es una mierda!

Dragon: *Enojado* ¡No eres el único que piensa así! ¡Todos perdimos a alguien que amamos!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡¿Como si fuera a creer eso viniendo de ustedes?!

Nero: *Enojado* **¡Ese el problema de nunca confiar en nadie! ¡Haces que ninguno confié en ti!**

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡No me hablen de confianza! ¡¿Quienes fueron los que se metieron en mi cabeza e intentaron hacerme olvidar de ella?!

Dragon: ¡Te estabas volviendo incontrolable! ¡Más que cuando te conocimos! ¡Te lanzabas sin pensar! ¡Improvisabas en el acto! ¡Ya no te importaba vivir!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Deje de vivir hace mucho! ¡Y lo entendí definitivamente cuando ella murió!

Zeref: ¡Te volviste irracional! ¡Nos preocupaba tú vida!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡¿Si eso es verdad?! ¡¿Por que me lavaron el cerebro para que hiciera todo eso?!

Zeref: Era la única forma, la guerra estaba casi perdida y teníamos que ganarla. Es lo que ella hubiera querido.

Edudmala: *Muy enojado* ¡No la usen de esa manera! ¡Ninguno sabía lo que ella quería! ¡No siquiera se molestaron! ¡Yo fui el único que la entendió ¡El único que la amo por quien era!

Nero: **¡Ustedes dos tenían un vinculo especial! ¡¿Como querías que lo tuviéramos?!**

Edudmala: *Muy enojado* ¡¿Podían haberla tratado como se debía?! ¡Y no aislarla del mundo!

Dragon: ¡Era un Berserk! ¡¿Como querías que nos acercáramos?! ¡La gente reaccionaría mal!

Edudmala: *Muy enojado* ¡Podían haberles explicado pero al igual que ustedes jamas escuchan!

Nero: **¡Tú tampoco lo haces!**

Zeref: Por dios, Edudmala. *Le pone la mano en el hombro*¿Que es más importante? ¿Esas horas de conciencia o tus amigos?

Edudmala: *Lo golpe en la cara* *Realmente enojado* ¡MIS AMIGOS NO ME HUBIERAN HECHO ESO!

Dragon: *Enojado* ¡Hijo de puta!

* * *

Los tres sacaron sus armas. Edudmala se cubrió de ambos ataques, el se agacho y lo derribo con su pierna. Dragon se paro y lo ataco. Edudmala salto y le lanzo un Gengar a la cara. Nero apareció por detrás y lo agarro. Edudmala grito con enojo. El se envolvió en electricidad haciendo que lo soltara. El lo apuñalo en el estomago. Y se acerco a Zeref.

* * *

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Lo único que querían era controlarme y vigilar que hacía!

Zeref: *Se ven cara a cara mientras Edudmala* ¡ERES EL SER VIVO MAS PODEROSO Y EL ASESINO MAS PELIGROSO DE LA TIERRA! ¡NO PUEDES CULPARNOS POR TEMERTE! ¡¿QUE EXCUSA TENES CONTRA ESO?!

Edudmala: *Enojado*...

Dragon: ...

Nero: ...

Zeref: ...

Edudmala: ... ... ...*Mira hacía abajo* No la vieron...el miedo que ella tenía...su sangre en mis...

Zeref: *Mira con culpa al piso* Me contaron...lo siento mucho. *Lo ve a la cara* No es nuestra culpa, eso ya paso y lo superaste.

Edudmala: ¿Por que crees eso?

Zeref: ¿Y por que las proteges tanto?

Edudmala: ¡!

Zeref: Escuche un rumor de que ella estaba embarazada...no se si era cierto...¿Es por eso que las proteges tanto? ¿Protegiendo tus hijas te aseguras de no perder otro más?

Edudmala:... ... ... ...La razón es...*Mira hacia un costado*...que me devolvieron mis ganas de vivir. *Empieza a calmarse* Me tratan como si fuera su padre... su padre. * Sonríe* Je, jamas pensé que podría ser de nuevo feliz.

Zeref: Ahí esta.

Edudmala: ¿Ahí esta que?

Zeref: Que me equivoque. Si cambiaste respecto a esa vez. Ahora tienes esperanza y tienes a alguien a quien proteger. Volviste a encontrar la felicidad en un momento que pensante que jamas la encontrarías como la vez que conociste a Roxana*Edudmala lo mira sorprendido*

Edudmala: ¿Hiciste todo esto para que admitiera lo que siento por ellas?

Zeref: *Sonriend* Si, puedo ser malo de vez en cuando.

Edudmala: Cuando todo esto termine recuerdame que te de una paliza.

Zeref: Entonces comencemos, Edudmala-Kun.

Fin del capitulo


	13. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos. Nota: Como hay dos Wendy voy a usar la W sola para mi Wendy y la normal seguirá como ella.**

Capitulo 11: Los 7 pecados

En un carruaje:

Los 14 se encontraban en un carruaje gigantesco. Era tan grande como una casa y ocupaba todo el camina. Todos estaban en la sala de descanso sentados en sillones.

* * *

Lucy: ¿Esto no es un poco exagerado? Digo, es muy grande para una misión.

Dragon: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que problema tienes con Meledy, rubia?!

Lucy: ¿M-Meledy?

Dragon: Es el nombre de mi bebe, rubia. Nero y yo la tenemos desde que era solo una madera con 4 ruedas.

Nero: **En ese momento no pensábamos que crecería hasta ser la mujer que es hoy.**

Dragon: *Sonriendo* Si...*Los dos miran un cuadro de ellos dos de niños junto a una madera con 4 ruedas* *Llorando de orgullo* ha crecido bien.

Gray: ¿Que les pasa a esto dos?

Edudmala: Déjalos, si les prestas atención se ponen mas pesados. *Edudmala ve a Ragnarök que esta tambaleándose* Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero ¿Que te sucede?

Ragnarök: ¡! *Emocionado* ¡¿E-E-E-E-El Gran maestro esta preocupado por mi?! *Empieza a llorar* ¡No lo merezco!

Edudmala: (Lo sabía iba a arrepentirme...)

Wendy: R-Ragnarök-San, cálmate por favor.

Ragnarök: Lo intentare...

W: Ragna, eres algo molesto así que cállate.

Ragnarök: L-Lo siento mucho, guardare silencio.

Erza: Deberías tratar mejor a los adultos, niña.

W: Es es mi linea, Erzy. Yo no soy una niña, tengo 33 años. *Al escuchar eso muchos se quedaron paralizados*

Todos: ¡¿Que?!

Erza: ¡¿T-Tienes 33 años?!

Dragon: No lo sabían, es muy obvio que ella tiene esa edad.

Gray: ¡¿"Obvio"?! ¡¿Parece una niña?!

Lucy: ¡Ustedes dijeron que era su hermana pequeña!

Edudmala: No mintieron para nada, Lucv. Dragon y Nero tienen alrededor de los 96 años.

Merry: ¿C-Como es posible que alguien viva tanto tiempo?

Venos: Por que no son humanos, ¿No?

Edudmala: ¿Recién se dan cuenta de ese detalle...?

Erza: De hecho, ¿Que rayos son ustedes dos?

Dragon: Por ti preciosa seria hasta un Berserk.

Edudmala: Dragon es lo que dice su nombre y Nero es un Shinigami.

Todos: ¡¿Que?!

Lucy: *Asustada y sorprendida* ¡¿Un Dragón y un Shinigami?! ¡¿Existen de verdad?!

Gray: ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Como eso puede ser un dragón?! ¡Los dragónes son gigantes!

Dragon: ¡Hey! ¡No todos los dragones somos iguales! ¡Maldito racista sin ropa!

Gray: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿Donde esta?!

Raganrök: Y-Ya veo, usted era una Señorita mayor. Lo siento mucho por faltarle el respeto así.

W: *Sonriendo* ¡No te preocupes, Ragna! Pero me alegra que me traten de mi edad.

Ragnarök: Ya veo, no te gusta que te confundan con una niña.

W: Honestamente me da igual.

Edudmala: Podemos hacer lo importante, niño.

Raganrök: ¡Si! ¡Enseguida! *Ragnarök saca una Lacryma de visión* El maestro nos dio esto, posee la información de nuestros enemigos. *La lagrima es activada* Se sabe que pueden ser un total 11 enemigos. El primero es Prigitia.

* * *

Apareció una imagen de una hombre-araña. Llevaba puesto una bata de científico y su cabeza era tan grande como una araña

* * *

Venos: *Asustada* ¿Q-Que es eso? ¿Una araña?

Edudmala: *Sorprendido*¿P-Prigitia? ¡Pero si lo mate!

Dragon: El pecado no muere, Shiroi-Kun. No son seres vivos así que no hay vida que sacar.

Edudmala: Pero...le explote la cabeza. ¡Vi como su cuerpo se hacia cenizas!

Ragnarök: Gran Maestro, los pecados son seres sin vida. Una vez que son destruidos buscan a uno nuevo para reemplazarlo.

Erza: ¡Esperen! ¡¿De que están hablando?!

Edudmala: No te importa...

Merry: ¡Si que nos importa! ¡Vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos por lo tanto tenemos que saber sobre ellos! ¿Me equivoco?

Edudmala: ... ... ...

Ragnrök: Bien, se los diré. Misgar y Greed, son los nombre de sus amos. Ellos poseen un linaje para sus sirvientes pero solo algunos llegan a lo más alto. Ellos reciben la ordenes personalmente de su amo de linaje, y pueden tener sus propios sirviente de su linaje. Se les llaman "Pecados". Este es Prigitia o como ustedes les dicen "Pereza".

Gray: ¿Son literalmente pecados?

Nero: **¿No te das cuenta por el nombre?**

Gray: ...

Ragnarök: Como les decía. Prigitia tiene una habilidad especial que le deja usar la cantidad que quiere de aguijones. Con el cual puede descuartizar, envenenar, atrapar y chupar.

Lucy: ¿Chupar?

Dragon: Te clava el aguijón y se come todo lo que tienes dentro.

Venos: Como una araña...

Ragnarök: Si, el siguiente es Gula.

* * *

Ahora la imagen cambio a un hombre sin piel. El solo tenía puesto un calzón de cuero.

* * *

Todos: ¡!

Lucy: ¡!*Vomita*

Wend: ¡! *Ella aguanta sus ganas de vomitar*

Dragon: Deberías hacerlo, ya que este es uno de los peores.

Edudmala: Si...cada vez que le veo mi estomago se revuelve y pierdo todo el apetito.

Ragnarök: Gula tiene el poder de controlar su cuerpo y musculatura. Le permite estirarse, cambiar el tamaño de su cuerpo y aumentar su fuerza de los músculos.

Merry: Q-Que poder tan útil pero...¿Por que Gula?

Dragon: Por que este maldito enfermo hijo de puta siempre cuando ataca intenta comerte.

Erza: Ya veo, no hace falta decir más de él...

Ragnarök: El siguiente es Libido.

* * *

Aparece la imagen de una mujer hermosa, de pelo negro y bien dotada. Ella usaba una malla de cuero ajustado y tenía un látigo en su cuerpo.

* * *

Nero:** Mierda, es ese hombre...**

Todos: ¡¿Es un hombre?!

Ragnarök: Un hermafrodita, en realidad. Libido tiene la habilidad de crear cuerpos de la nada. Ademas su látigo es un drenador de energía y si te envuelve por mucho tiempo puedes perder la vida.

Venos: Por lo tanto tenemos que mantener distancia de eso.

Ragnarök: Ahora el que sigue...

Edudmala: No hace falta que digas el nombre de todos los pecados por que no se saben si van a estar todos ahí o al menos alguno.

Merry: ¿Por que?

Edudmala: Por que todos ellos se llevan como la mierda y nunca van a estar de acuerdo uno con el otro.

Erza: ¿Pero no son compañeros?

Edudmala: Para ellos no existe el compañerismo. Están juntos por que su amo les pide que hacer sin no los citara jamas se verían. Pero solo tenemos que saber quien va ha estar ahí definitivamente.

Ragnarök: Como ya saben, KILLSHOT estará ahí definitivamente. Pero se han confirmado la presencia de los dos Representantes.

Edudmala/Dragon/Nero y W: ¡!

Wendy: ¿Representantes? ¿Que es eso?

Edudmala: Por cada linaje hay un representante o sea el más poderoso.

Ragnarök: Eso no es todo, Gran Maestro. Ese hombre también esta ahí...

Edudmala: ¿"Ese hombre"? ¿Cual de todos?

Ragnarök: ... ... ... No se si debería decírtelo pero...Fired Gankun esta con ellos y te esta esperando para matarte...

Fin del capitulo


	14. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos. **

Capitulo 12: Trampa.

En el carruaje Meledy:

Edudmala: ¿Y?

Ragnarök: ¿"Y"?

Edudmala: ¿Y que? ¿Que esperas que diga?

Ragnarök: Pensé que ibas a reaccionar de mal manera...

Edudmala: Pensaste mal, niño. *Cierra los ojos* Es cierto que lo odio con toda mi alma y jamas voy a perdonarlo por lo que hizo. *Abre los ojos despacio* Pero aún así no voy a desesperarme y asesinarlo.

Dragon: Eso no es muy propio de ti, Shiroi-Kun.

Edudmala: Lo único que aprendí todos estos años luchando contra él es que hay peores caminos que la muerte.

Dragon: Aún así, debiste haberlo asesinado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Erza: Lamento interrumpir otra de sus charlas sin sentido pero ¡Expliquen que mierda pasa aquí!

Edudmala: No les importa y no deberían meterse en esto.

Erza: ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡¿Cuando vas a parar de decirnos eso?!

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡No lo entiendes, puta! No son los magos oscuros de los cuales siempre se enfrentan en sus misiones. ¡Estos son putos psicópatas! ¡Los aniquilaran enseguida!

Merry: E-Ed-San, cálmate por favor.

Edudmala: Y ustedes dos, les prohíbo que vengan a esta misión.

Venos: ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ademas es un poco tarde.

Edudmala: Mejor tarde que nunca, las tele transportaremos a casa y se quedaran ahí esperando que yo vuelva. Y no quiero ninguna objeción sobre el tema. Harán lo que yo les diga, y ustedes obedecerán. ¡¿Entendido?! *Ellas dos miran hacia abajo pero enseguida se enojan y golpean a Edudmala en la cara, el se queda quieto con su enojo*

Merry/Venos: ¡Eres un maldito idiota! *Las dos salen corriendo de ahí*

Lucy: *Se levanta* ¡Esperen un segundo! *Ella ve a Edudmala con enojo* ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! ¡Ellas solo quieren ayudarte!

Edudmala: Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie para hacer esto. Y no se por que mierda vinieron, tan solo son estorbos.

Erza: Espera, ¿A quien llamas "estorbos"?

Edudmala: Pensé que eras lista, Erza. Pero veo que me equivoque. No eres tan diferente como Natsu y los demás. Unos pendejos estúpidos que no tienen idea de lo que hacen.

Gray: *Enojado* ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

Edudmala: Se honesto, Gray. ¿Puedes vencer a alguno de nosotros? No, no puedes. Por que son débiles como un bebe. No tienen oportunidad contra alguno de nosotros. ¿Y piensan enfrentarse a estos tipos? Si eso no es ser un idiota, no se lo que es.

* * *

Merry y Venos entraron de nuevo a la habitación con enojo.

* * *

Edudmala: ¿Que quieren?

Venos: ¡Sphaera! *Edudmala desenvaina*

Edudmala: ¡Gengar!

* * *

Merry corre hacia él y da una patada alta. Edudmala le agarra la pierna pero ella da una mortal hacia atrás y le da en la pera.

* * *

Edudmala: Es estúpido que hagan esto, no pueden ganar.

Venos: Ya lo sabemos y también sabemos que puedes golpearnos hasta el cansancio pero no lo harás, no te lo perdonarías nunca.

Edudmala: ¡Tsk...! ¡Vengan!

* * *

Ellas lanzan un doble Sphaera. Edudmala salta arriba y lanza un Gengar aéreo. Ella dos se mueven de ahí pero Edudmala aparece detrás de Venos y la patea en la cabeza. Merry salta al aire y usa el Nagare Boshi. Edudmala se cubrió con su espada pero al terminar ella le pateo en el estomago dejándolo adolorido. Ella dio una patada alta a su pera y una patada voladora en la cara. Venos entra con un upper a la cara y luego un Taka no Ben. Ella uso la misma estrategia que Edudmala y le espero con un Batsu. Edudmala finalmente logra recuperarse pero ellas dos llegaron ante el y le apuntaron con su piernas.

* * *

Merry: No somos un estorbo ahora, ¿Eh?

Edudmala: Nunca dije que lo fueran. Ellos lo son, sin duda pero ustedes no.

Erza: *Vena resaltada* Aún podemos oírte, bastardo.

Dragon: Deberían hacerle caso esta vez, niñas. Estos tipos no son para que se enfrenten unas niñas.

Venos: Para ser un par de niñas, casi vencimos a KILLSHOT y Ed-San.

Edudmala: No es un tema de que ganen o no, sino lo que les pasara después de la pelea. *Serio* Si vienen se encontraran con un nuevo mundo, uno que jamas deberían ver. Yo lo vi cuando tenía su edad y tarde 10 años en salir de ese infierno. Miren como me cambió. No le deseo que le pase esto a nadie, menos a ustedes dos.

Venos: ... ...

Merry: ... ...

Ragnarök: ¿No es un poco tarde para decir eso? *Todos lo miran* Se muy bien las intensiones que tienes, las acepto y me parece lo mejor. Pero ellas solo quieren protegerte como lo haces tú con ellas. Así que déjalas pelear a tú lado, no les...¡!

Edudmala: ¿Que sucede...? ¡!

Dragon: No...no puede ser...¿Por que ahora?

Venos: ¿Que sucede?

Merry: Ed-San, ¿Te encuentras...?

Edudmala: ¡Dragon! ¡Nero! ¡Saca a todos de acá!

* * *

El techo explota y cae encima de ellos. El lugar se llena de humo, todos se ponen en posición de pelea pero los más fuertes se asustan al ver al que entro.

* * *

?: Saben...cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo.

* * *

Era un hombre de piel totalmente blanca y de pelo negro. Llevaba puesto un traje azul y rojo. En su estomago tenía el símbolo de Yang. Y en sus manos cargaba a Wendy y Edudmala ensangrentados e inconsciente.

* * *

Misgar: *Sonriendo* ¡Esto va a ser fenomenal!

Fin del capitulo


	15. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos. **

Capitulo 13: El Misgar.

Gremio de magos, Fairy tail:

El gremio todavía no se había recuperado de lo que les paso. Había sido una semana muy difícil, el aura del gremio ya no era la misma. Todo el mundo estaba tenso y preocupado. El Maestro se encontraba en lo más alto mirándolos a todos sus hijos.

* * *

Makarov: *Suspiro* (Todos están muy deprimidos y preocupados por los demás. Desde lo de Natsu nadie a estado de buen humor. Espero que ellos se encuentren bien.)

* * *

Una luz empezó a brillar en el medio del gremio, todos miraban sorprendidos a la luz. De ella salieron desmayados Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Venos y Merry. Mientras que Nero, Dragón, Wendy y Ragnarök se encontraban cargándolos pero estaban lastimados.

* * *

Nero:*Adolorido* **L-Llegamos enteros...**

Makarov: *El corre hacia ellos sorprendidos* ¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¡¿Donde esta Edudmala?!

Ragnarök: ¡ Cálmese por favor! ¡Lo importante ahora es que atiendan a los heridos!

Makarov: Es verdad, ¡Mira! ¡ Ayúdame con a llevarlos al hospital!

Mirajane: ¡Si! ¡Chicos, por favor resistan!

* * *

Todos ayudaron a llevarlos al hospital, Ragnarök se encontraba muy mal con todo esto. El estaba llorando pero no de tristeza y frustración, sino por Culpa. Una culpa que lo mataba por dentro.

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo:

Edudmala se encontraba en un habitación completamente oscura. El se despierta de a poco.

Edudmala: (¿Donde estoy...*El se mueve pero no puede hacerlo libremente* ¿Estoy atado? ¿Como...? *El recuerda lo que paso en el transporte*) *Enojado* ¡Misgar!

Misgar: **_Presente._**

* * *

Frente a él se encuentra Misgar con su traje característico. Sentado en una silla al revés, mirándolo con sus ojos negros y sonriendo de par en par.

* * *

Edudmala: *Enojado* ¡Misgar! ¡Hijo de re mil puta! ¡Te voy a matar!

Misgar: *Sonriendo* **_Oh, Edudmala, viejo amigo. Sabes que es completamente imposible, menos tú solo._**

Edudmala: *Enojado* Hijo de puta...

Misgar: *Sonriendo* _**Dejemos el odio a un lado Edudmala, viejo amigo. Y volvamos al presente, cosa que no estoy muy feliz**._ *El se levanta* _M**e decepcionas viejo amigo. Antes eras muy salvaje y destructivo, extraño con mi ausente corazón esos tiempos. En donde no te importaba nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo.**_

Edudmala: *Enojado* Vete a la... ..¡Guaah! *Él vomita sangre*

Misgar: **_Cuidadito con esa boca tuya, a tú mama no le gustara._**

Edudmala: *Asesino* No hables de mi madre, puto de...¡Guahhh! *Vomita sangre*

Misgar: *Suspiro* **_Eres un caso perdido Edudmala, viejo amigo. ¿Donde esta esa arrogancia e ira tuya que te hacían tan único?_**

Edudmala: *Gruñe* *Enojado* ¡No juegues conmigo, bastardo! ¡¿Que mierda quieres hacer ahora?!

Misgar: _**Todo a su tiempo, viejo amigo. Por ahora solo voy a matar a tus amigos y a tus hijas mientras te golpeamos hasta él cansancio. Y tú sabes que jamas nos cansamos**._

Edudmala: *Mirada asesina* Si las llegas a tocar, te juro que te matare con mis manos...*Misgar usa su dedo indice para apuñalarlo en el pecho* *Adolorido* ¡!

Misgar:** _No, no, no, no, Edudmala. Yo no las voy a tocar ni ahí, voy a hacer que mis pecados lo hagan por mi. Mientras tanto yo me quedo aquí disfrutando del Show_. ***El se va caminando hacia la salida*** _¡Ah, si! Mi buen amigo quiere saludarte por los viejos tiempos._**

Edudmala: (¿Viejo amigo?...*La puerta se abre*) Tienes que esta jodiéndome...

KILLSHOT: Por favor, hermano no digas eso después de tanto tiempo. *Se acerca a el con los brazos abiertos* ¡Ven y dame un abrazo!

Edudmala: ... ... Misgar, por favor ven aquí y torturarme hasta la muerte.

Misgar: **_Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, viejo amigo. Ademas, ¿Que problemas tienes con una reunión_ _familiar?_ ***El se va del lugar*

KILLSHOT: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos de esta manera.

Edudmala: Cállate, bastardo de mierda. ¿Que mierda quieres?

KILLSHOT: No nos vemos en un día, ¿Y crees que te atrape solo para hacerte algo malo?

Edudmala: ...Si.

KILLSHOT: ¡GUAU! ¡Eres listo! *Camina a su alrededor* Este plan me ha llevado años de mi vida en completar. El sacrificio fue terrible pero dio sus frutos.

Edudmala: ¿Capturarme era tú maravilloso plan?

KILLSHOT: *Se para frente a él* El plan todavía no ha terminado, recién esta dando frutos la fase 1 que esta a punto de empezar en ese nido de hadas. (O sea Fairy Tail, ¿Entiendes? **Esto es un pensamiento, ¿Como lo va a entender?**) Mmmm, eso es discutible.

Edudmala: (Otra vez hablando solo, ¿Que mierda le pasa por la cabeza? Tengo que pensar como salir de aquí...)

KILLSHOT: *Lo mira con una mirada asesina* ... ...

Edudmala: *Le devuelve la mirada*... ...

KILLSHOT:... ...

Edudmala: ... ...

KILSHOT: ...¿Por que tan serio?

* * *

Gremio de magos Fairy Tail/al día siguiente:

Merry y Venos les habían dado el alta en el hospital. Todos en el gremio les dieron la bienvenida pero ella no estaban de buen humor. Ragnarök las vio y se acerco a ellas.

* * *

Ragnarök: ¿Se encuentran mejor?

Venos: *Sonriendo* Si, nos curamos muy rápido.

Dragon: ¿Están seguras? ¿No se habrán escapado del hospital?

Merry: *Gota* ¿Por que haríamos eso?

Dragon: ¿Quieren rescatar a Shiro-kun, no?

Venos/Merry: ... ...

Ragnarök: No se preocupen, señoritas. Les prometo que los traeré de vuelta, no importa como.

Nero:** ¿Piensas ir tú solo? ¡Y me dicen a mi loco!**

Ragnarök: No puedo dejar que ellas sigan pensando de esa manera. *Serio* Ellas aman a Edudmala como un padre, no pueden dejarlo en ese lugar. Desde que nos paso eso ellas han estado pensando lo mismo que yo: "Es mi culpa por que soy un inútil". Pero aún así creo que lo mejor es que se queden.

Venos: ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos acá con los brazos cruzados!

Dragon: El niño tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso para ustedes. No son simples villanos que se enfrenta, son unos malditos monstruos No tendrán oportunidad.

Merry: ¡No nos subestimes! ¡Nosotras ayudamos a Edudmala a vencer a Night...*Ella es tapada por Venos*!

Venos: ¡No digas eso en voz alta, idiota!

Makarov: Los acompañare. Necesitaran mi ayuda si lo que dicen es cierto.

Dragon: No bromeamos. Hablamos muy en serio. Espero que pueda...¡!

Nero: **Tienes que esta jodiéndome, no otra vez.**

Mira: ¿Que les sucede?

Ragnarök: Corran...*Todo el gremio los mira sorprendidos* ¡Gente, por favor corran! *Del techo cae un pie gigante que los aplasta a todos*

Venos/Merry: *Sorprendidas y asustadas*¡!

Dragon: (Nos encontraron...)

Fin del capitulo


	16. Chapter 14

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este fic son míos. **

Capitulo 14: La locura.

Gremio de magos, Fairy Tail:

El piso del gremio se encontraba teñido de sangre y el techo se encontraba destruido por un pie gigante. Todos miraron con horror los muertos que causo ese ataque, la mayoría por el miedo salió corriendo y gritando por la puerta principal pero alguien lo espera.

* * *

Libido: ¿A donde van, querubines? La fiesta ni ha empezado...*Ajusta su látigo* ¡Les daré un castigo!

* * *

Sacudió su látigo de forma circular y los ataco a todos. Su látigo los corto a todos por la mitad en un corte limpio. Dragon saco su espada y se lanzo hacia él/ella. Uso su látigo para parar su espada.

* * *

Dragon: *Enojado* ¡No voy a dejar que sigas esta matanza, Libido!

Libido: *Sonrojado/a* ¡AAAAAHhhh! ¡Drago-Chan, ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Hazme sentir placer por todo mi cuerpo!

* * *

Por otro lado, Gula entro por el agujero que hizo y se encongio. El llevaba a alguien en su espalda, ese tipo era Prigitia y bajo lentamente. Elfman en su enojo junto con Loki intentaron atacarlo pero el estiro sus brazos y los traspaso por la pared. Nero saco su guadaña y lo ataco en el aire. El trajo de vuelta sus brazos y con ambas manos paro su guadaña.

* * *

Gula: *Enojado* ¡Bastardo! ¡No arruines mi comida!

Nero: **Lo siento pero ya has comido bastante,** **carroña. **

Gula: ¡No! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Quiero más!

* * *

Ragnarök miro con asco la escena frente a sus ojos. Todo lo que tenía que proteger estaba muerto y a la persona que le prometió que no le iba a pasar nada fue secuestrada. El sintió la ira en su cuerpo. Mordió sus dientes y apretó sus puños hasta que sangraran.

* * *

Ragnarök: *Enojado* Ya basta...¡YA BASTA!

* * *

El libera una luz blanca por su cuerpo. Su grito llego a todos lados de la ciudad, los espejos re rompieron y todos sintieron que su cuerpo se sacudía. El voló con un grito desgarrador hacía Prigitia. El lo agarro de torso y los llevo afuera del gremio. Ambos se encontraban muy lejos del lugar, la velocidad en la que lo sacó fue increíble. Ragnarök lo tira con fuerza al piso del bosque. Prigitia se para como si nada y sonrió con dulzura. Ragnarök aun no podía creer que ese tipo pudiera sonreír después de eso, eso hizo que su ira fuera más fuerte.

* * *

Ragnarök: *Enojado* Para...no...no...¡No te rías!

* * *

Ragnarök en su enojo juntos sus manos. Estas dos empezaron a brillar con una luz, esa luz se transformo en un rayo. El rayo se dirigió a Prigitia pero el no le importaba. Su espalda empezó a agujerearse, algo estaba saliendo de ella. La piel empezó a romperse y la sangre empezó a fluir por su espalda hasta el piso. Aguijones salieron de esos agujeros, en un instante todos esos aguijones se posicionaron frente a él. Ellos crearon un escudo para el rayo de Ragnarök. Se empezaron a separar y se vio la cara de Prigitia. Su sonrisa aún se mantenía y Ragnarök estaba furioso por su actitud.

* * *

Rganrök: Te dije...¡QUE DEJARAS DE REÍR!

* * *

En otra parte Venos y Merry se encontraban horrorizadas por lo que veían. La mayoría de los integrantes del gremio se encontraban muertos de manera horribles. Ellas dos empezaron a llorar y entraron en Shock. No entendían nada. ¿Por que pasaba esto? Ellas dos estaban aterradas. Edudmala les dijo que se iban a encontrar con un nuevo mundo, uno que jamas tendrían que conocer. Ellas no les prestaron atención pero ahora están arrepentidas. El maestro se acerco a ellas.

* * *

Makarov: ¡Despierten! ¡No se queden paradas! ¡Corran!

Venos/Merry: ... ...

Makarov: ¡No entienden! ¡Cor...!

* * *

Dos personas aparecieron atrás de Makarov. El de la izquierda parecía un hombre. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel, una bufanda peluda negra, unos jeans ajustados, anteojos negros. Tenía las uñas postizas y pintadas de negro. Su pelo era rubio, largo y ondulado. Su cara tenía mucho maquillaje, parecía una muñeca. El de la derecha parecía una armadura victoriana. No se podía ver nada dentro de ella. En su casco llevaba un cuerno, en su hombro una bandera con el símbolo de Yang. El de la derecha tenía en su espalda una guadaña mientras que el otro estaba desarmado. Makarov se dio vuelta y los vio con sorpresa. Una linea empezó a marcarse en la cabeza de Makarov. Empezó a expandirse en linea recta por todo su cuerpo. El se toco la frente con su mano, la vio y con horror se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sangre. La linea empezó a brillar de un color rojo, el hecho una pequeña lagrima de su ojo por el dolor de no poder proteger a sus hijos. Su cuerpo empezó a dividirse de a poco, ellas dos vieron con horror como su cuerpo se partía en dos frente a ellas. Su cuerpo finalmente se dividió en dos dando así su horrible muerte.

* * *

Praeicudium: Que hombre más espantoso, Praeicudium odia a los viejos y a los calvos. Hacen que el pelo majestuoso y perfecto pelo de Praeicudium se sienta mal. ¿Que opinas, Vita?

Vita: ... ...

Praeicudium: Si, se que Praeicudium es genial y hermoso pero es mejor que nos encarguemos de ellas. *Mirada fija* ¡Tch! ¡¿Como hacen para tener esa inocencia?!

* * *

Los dos las agarran del cuello. Ellas dos están todavía en Shock y llorando del miedo que tienen de morir. Estaban paralizadas, no podían respirar, ni tampoco ver. Los demás no podían ayudarlas. Tan solo podían pensar en Edudmala. ¿Que haría él en un situación así? Probablemente no se dejaría hacer esto. Buscaría la manera de salir y darle la vuelta a la pelea. O el vendría de la nada y las salvaría en un instante como siempre... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...¿Era eso lo que ellas querían? ¿Ser salvadas siempre por Edudmala? ¿Ser las damiselas en peligro? ¿Ser inútiles en combate? ¿Transformarse en un estorbo para Edudmala solo por que se asustaron? No querían eso. Es como aquella vez que las salvo. Aún cuando el esta todo herido, peleando contra un oponente más fuerte que él, no se rindió y siguió luchando. Ellas sabían que él había pasado por peores cosas a su edad y aún así logro siguió adelante. No podían rendirse, por eso tenían que ganar. Ellas dos salieron de su Shock y los atacaron a ambos con un Sphaera. Ellos las soltaron, ellas dejaron de llorar y decidieron pelear. Se pusieron en posición de combate.

* * *

En algún lugar del mundo:

KILLSHOT: ¿Por que tan serio?

Edudmala:... ... ...

KILLSHOT: *Enojado* ¡Responde! ¡Odió cuando no me responden!

Edudmala: *Sonrisa*...escucha...Edward...cuando salga de aquí...te voy a explotar los brazos...te lo prometo...

KILLSHOT: Interesante. ¿Como vas a salir de acá?

Edudmala: De hecho me libere hace rato...

KILLSHOT: ¡¿Aga mns WHHHHHHHAAAAA...?!

* * *

Edudmala le agarra la cabeza con ambas piernas. Lo trae hacia él y lo tira al piso. El rompe las cadenas que lo mantenían y cae al piso. En el piso le da una descarga terrible a KILLSHOT por todo su cuerpo. El empezó a quemarse y a reírse de agonía. Edudmala se para y lo agarra del cuello. Se lo parte y empieza a hacer fuerza. El cuello de KILLSHOT empieza a desprenderse de él. Edudmala le arranca la cabeza y la tira al piso.

* * *

KILLSHOT: ¡Hey, no me dejes así! ¡¿Que paso con nuestra amistad?! ¡Esas noches de verano en el lago, asando malvaviscos mientras la abuela nos tejía...! *Edudmala lo aplasta*

Edudmala: (No se que es mas raro. Que este tipo pueda seguir viviendo después de ser decapitado o que crea que somos amigos.)

* * *

Edudmala se levanto del piso. El vio el cuerpo de KILLSHOT y lo escupió con odio. El se dirigios tranquilamente hacía la salida. Al abrirla el vio algo que jamas hubiese esperado ver.

* * *

Edudmala: *Enojado y molesto* Genial, lo que me faltaba...

Fin del capitulo


	17. Chapter 15

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos.**

Capitulo 15: El lugar

Edudmala: *Molesto* Tienes que estar jodiendome...

Al salir de la habitación se encontro en un desierto helado. El piso era liso y estaba cubierto de hielo. No había luz solar o de las estrellas, era una oscuridad pura. El cielo no existía, las nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo. De ellas caían gotas tan gruesas que te lastimaban. La velocidad en la que iban hacían paracer que rocas golpeaban el piso. Edudmala miraba este lugar con molestia y odio.

Edudmala:(Estoy en Turok Jail!?)

KILLSHOT: Lo se...

El lo topetea por detrás y lo tira al piso. El se sube arriba de él y pone su pistola en su boca.

KILLSHOT: Impactante, No?

Edudmala agarro su brazo y se lo doblo. KILLSHOT saco su otra arma y dispara. El disparo le rozó la cien, él lo agarro del cuello y le dio una descarga. Luego lo agarro de la solapa, el con su pierna lo levanto y lo lanzo. Él se levanta del piso y lo mira con odio.

Edudmala: *Enojado* Maldito, Porque estoy en Turok Jail!?

KILLSHOT: Digamos que nos pareció el mejor escenario para esta función. Algo irónico, no lo crees? El lugar que te dio una vida nueva también va a...

El se encorbo para atrás para esquivar un rayo. El rayo al chocar con el piso, creo una explosion mediana. Edudmala lo miraba con odio y desprecio, KILLSHOT sentía sus ojos penetrando dentro de él, su aura asesina se veía claramente. Cualquiera se mojaria sus pantalones pero KILLSHOT sintió una nostalgia y felicidad al verlo.

KILLSHOT: Jejejeje, así me gusta. (Y endurecen los pezones *Se relame la lengua* **Guacatelas, que asco**) Comoen los viejos tiempos, hermano.

Edudmala: No existen viejos tiempos, Edward. Y tampoco somos hermanos, somos enemigos. Esa es nuestra relación.

KILLSHOT: Entoces estamos en una relación~

Edudmala: Callate y muere.

Edudmala extiende su mano y empieza a brillar. La luz empieza a tomar forma de espada, luego deja de brillar y se transforma en una espada de verdad. El la mira y la blande con fuerza, su fuerza hace un Vórtice con el viento alrededor de él. El le da una mirada asesina a su "hermano". El levanta sus pistolas y lo espera para matarlo.

* * *

Bosque de Fiore:

Luces cegadoras salían del bosque, las luces destruian todo a su alrededor y los arboles se incendiaban o eran divididos en mil pedazos. Ragnarök se encontraba esquivando los aguijones de Prigitia. El piso empezó a moverse, Ragnarök se dio cuenta de eso y salto hacia arriba para tomar vuelo. Del piso salieron aguijones gigantes, todos se dirigieron a él. La mano de Ragnarök empezo a brillar, el estiró su brazo y con su puño creo una descarga de luz.

Ragnarök: Nova!

Su luz detuvo el ataque de Prigitia pero detrás de él lo apuñaló un aguijon. El aguijón empezo a estirarse por su abdomen, Ragnarök gritaba por el dolor pero no le importaba, ya que perder no era una opción tampoco podía seguir cometiendo errores. Le falló a Wendy y a los dema. 267 personas murieron frente a él hace unos minutos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Para que tener este poder si no puede proteger nada? Ni si quiera puede cumplir sus promesas. El quiere ser como su ídolo pero es muy débil, no es como él, no puede hacer nada bien. "Eres un maldito inútil" diría él y tendría razón. Tiene demaziados poderes pero no hace una mierda con ellos. Pero ahora quiere hacer algo diferente, va a atacar con odio. Él agarro con fuerza el aguijón y empezo a doblarlo. El termino rompiendolo y salió de esa situación. El lo miro con odio y se lanzo hacia él a toda velocidad. Prigitia sacó sus aguijones para defenderse. Todo el cuerpo de Ragnarok empezo a brillar, el se abrió y genero una esfera de luz.

Ragnarök: Solara!

Ragnarök se transformo en un sol pequeño que destruyo todo. Prigitia se envolvió en una bola de aguijones, el salió volando por el bosque. Empezo a rebotar por el piso, finalmente dejo rebotar y empezo a rodar por el piso. El tiro cientos de árboles por el camino pero finalmente paró y se desenvolvio. El mostró su cuerpo arácnido nuevamente, Ragnarök lo miro con odio mientra que él se reía de par en par. Estaba en el paraíso y Ragnarök en una pesadilla.

Ragnarök: *Enojado* Deja de reir...

Prigitia: Jejejeje...JAJAJA!

Ragnarök: *Enojado* Deja de reírte! Como pueden disfrutar la muerte de inocentes!? Como pueden vivir así!?

Prigitia: Para empezar, calmate no querrás cansarte tan rápido y no hagas tantas preguntas. Son una molestia! Me da mucha pereza constentar eso. *Bostezo* Podrías darle algo de emoción? Me estoy durmiendo del aburriiimiiiento.

Ragnarök: *Serio* No digas incoherencias, eres lo que haces. Un pecado. No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Se como eres en realidad y por eso te detendre aquí.

Él se puso en guardia y decido a ganar definitivamente. Prigitia lo observo fijamente. Lo vio a los ojos, ellos mostrababan su determinación y coraje. Al verlo, el volvió a sonreír como un loco.

Prigitia: No uses palabras tan fuertes, te vuelven muy débil. Mas de lo que eres...Jajaja...jajaja...JAJAJA!

Ragnarök: *Enojado* DEJA DE REÍRTE!

Él lanzo un rayo de luz de ambas manos, el clavo sus aguijones en el piso y las uso para elevarse. El rayo paso de largo. Él junto un par de aguijones en su pecho y empezo a generar una bola roja de energía. El se la lanzo, el corrió hacia delante para esquivarla. No era tan estúpido, uso otros aguijones para atacarlo por todos lados. Él estaba esquivando con rapidez pero algunos lo rozaban, era como esquivar miles de espadas en una guerra. Pero eso no lo detenia, el se acercó lo suficiente para atacar. Del piso salió un aguijón para su cabeza, lo vio venir. El dio una pirueta hacia atrás mientras se desplazaba en el aire paso por encima del aguijón. Su pierna derecha empezo a brillar. En el aire dio una patada alta mientras giraba para atrás, del cielo salió una luz en forma de rayo que impactó en el cuerpo de Prigitia.

Ragnarök: Ryuuken!

Prigitia grito del dolor y cayo al piso. El se levanto enojado, lo estaba fastidiando y eso no le gustaba. Era mucho trabajo para él y él odia esforzarse.

Prigitia: Aracne!

El clava sus aguijones nuevamente al piso. El piso empieza a temblar. Ragnarök siente como es piso se mueve y empieza a romperse. De el sale un aguijón largo y delgado, a una velocidad superior a las otras. El vuela hacia arriba con velocidad, el aguijón lo persigue por todos lados. Cayo en la trampa.

Prigitia: Aracne!

Otro aguijón largo y delgado salió del piso con rapidez. Ragnarök se paro en pleno vuelo para esquivarlo. Lo paso por delante, un poco mas y tendría un agujero en el pecho.

Ragnarök: (Ya veo, era una trampa para...Que estoy haciendo!?)

El todavía seguía en la trampa de ese tipo. Ahora tiene que escapar de dos aguijones asesinos voló en zigzag para confundirlas pero no eran tan estúpidas. Un aguijón dejo de perseguirlo y se volvió. Ragnarök quedo intrigado con eso."Que esta planeando?" se preguntaba. Prigitia dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

Prigitia: Aracno Stingers!

El piso empezó a destruirse por cientos de aguijones. El piso estaba hecho de aguijones asesinos. Ragnarök miro con asombró esta escena. Nunca se podría ver algo así en la vida. Todos ellos se dirigieron a él. El desesperadamente voló como si no hubiera mañana. Sus manos empezaron a brillar y de ellas lanzo ráfagas de luz. Estaba asustado, desesperado por vivir. El hizo lo que pudo pero empezaron a llegar hacia él. Un par se enredo en sus pies, el enseguida les disparo pero otro aguijón le agarro el brazo derecho. El no cedió, siguió luchando contra la fuerza de ese monstruo. Los aguijones lo agarraban de donde podían. El estaba atado por ellas, así que él empezo a brillar con su luz y utilizó su Solara para librarse pero no pudo. Era demasiado para él por lo tanto, fue llevado al piso de aguijones. El se hundió en el piso sin dejar rastros de él. Todos los aguijones empezaron a triturar al chico sin piedad. El dolor era indescriptible, era como que te apuñalaran cientos de cuchillos por todos lados sin dejar un orificio. El no podía sentir su cuerpo por su dolor. Los gritos agonizantes hacían eco por todo el lugar. Los gritos causaban en Prigitia un relajamuento en todo su cuerpo que lo dormía. El lanzo una sonrisa de pura satisfacción por haber terminado finalmente su trabajo.

Prigitia: Itadakimasu.

El hundio todos sus aguijones en el piso. Su hambre lo controlaba y no le vendría mal un bocado. Los aguijones penetraron las vendas de Ragnarök para comer su carne. Pero una luz pequeña empezo a brillar en el interior de ese infierno. Se volvía mas intensa y grande de una manera muy rápida. La luz empezó a destruir los aguijones. Prigitia se sorprendió al ver tal poder saliendo de él.

Prigitia: ( Que es este poder? Como alguien puede emanar tanta energía lumínica? Que mierda es este pendejo?)

Ragnarök: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

La luz creo una onda expansiva que arrastró a todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Prigitia. El fue arrastrado hasta la montaña en donde choco con ella. El lugar donde paro empezo a crear una grieta empezo a expanaderse y llego a medir unos 12 metros. Eso le dolió mucho. Eso le da mucha molestias, odia que lo lastimen.

Prigitia: *Enojado* Maldito...maldito hijo de puta! Me dolió, me dolió mucho! Esto no debecser así...es muy molesto...es muy molesto! Me estas hartando! Me estas molestando mucho y no tengo ganas de pelear!

Ragnarök: Entoces, deja de quejarte y rindete.

Prigitia: Eh?

Frente a él se encontraba Ragnarök. Sus vendas estaban cortadas y se podía ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ellas. Era un joven de piel negra y con musculatura marcada. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de cortes y agujeros pero no había ni una sola gota de sangre, cosa que dejo boca abierto a Prigitia y lleno de preguntas. Por que no había sangre? Y por que su cabeza era la de un águila y no la de un hombre?

Prigitia: (*Molesto* Que molestia...)

Ragnarök lo agarro de cuello con ambas manos y lo acerco hacia él. Sus manos empezaron a brillar, luego todo el cuerpo de Prigitia. Un calor horrible recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ragnarök: No te gusta que te lastimen pero lastimas a los demas! Ahora sufriras la ira de Ra!

Prigitia fue incendiado por la luz solar de Ragnarök. El dolor no lo dejaba gritar, sus gritos se quedaron trabados en su garganta. Despues de unos segundos, la tortura termino. Ragnarök lo soltó, el cuerpo de Prigitia estaba lastimado por quemaduras de segundo grado, y echaba humo de su cabeza. Él cayo de rodillas y escupio sangre por la boca. No era suficiente, no para Ragnarök. Todavía no sufrió lo suficiente. El empezó a girar hacia adelante con sus brazos extendidos, su cuerpo estaba resplandeciente y creaba un tifón con su movimiento.

Ragnarök: Shuriken!

El martillaba la cara de Prigitia con sus puños, la sangre salpicaba por el piso y Prigitia se inscrustaba en la montaña. Ragnarök paro su Shuriken pero su ataque no termino.

Ragnarök: Nova!...aaaaaah! Supernova!

El con su mano creo un sol en miniatura, Prigitia recibió el ataque. Su cuerpo fue quemado nuevamente, pegando un grito de dolorque hizo eco hasta la ciudad. Los pajaros volaban asustados y los animales huían del bosque. El Supernova destruyo gran parte de la montaña y quemo la vegetación del lugar. Una vez terminado su ataque, Prigitia se desmayo para atrás dejandolo agonizando en el piso con su cuerpo envuelto por quemaduras de tercer grado.

Ragnarök:*Agotado* Aaaah...aaa...aaaa...

Ragnarök se acercó a él y lo agarro del cuello. Lo observo fijamente. El ya no podía pelear, estaba agonizando de dolor y apenas estaba consciente. El apretó su puño con odio, decido a matar. El recordó a toda la gente inocente que asesino frente a él. No tuvo piedad con ellos, no se arrepintió de hacerlo. No le importó matar a esa gente, tampoco lo habrá hecho antes con las miles de personas que asesino. El disfruto hacerlo. Sonrió a hacerlo. Algi que Ragnarök no podía perdonar. Es un monstruo. Y no merece ser perdonado por lo que hizo. Prigitia lo miro a los ojos. Observo su ira que tenía hacia él. También vio su nueva determinación para matar sin piedad. No era el mismo tipo de hace rato, este iba a matarlo. Prigitia con sus últimas fuerzas lanza una última sonrisa de felicidad. Ragnarök ya no aguantaba que siguiera riendo. El apretó su puño con ira y empezo a brillar.

Ragnarök: *Enojado* DEJA DE REÍRTEEEEEE!

El lanzo su puño con todo su poder. Un estruendo se escucho por todos lados, una onda expansiva recorrió todo el bosque sacudiendo todo el lugar. La montaña se agrieto por todos lados, pedazos de rocas se desprendieron de ella. Cayeron al piso con fuerza, destrozando lo que quedaba del bosque. Los animales corrían desesperados del lugar, el bosque que era su hogar quedo en ruinas. El lugar era espantoso, pareciera que hubo una masacre pero todo fue hecho por dos hombres. Laa mirada de Ragnarök se encontraba desconcertada por lo sucedido. Su puño estaba muy lastimado pero sin rastros de sangre. Él se tranquilizó y bajo su puño. Prigitia estaba boca abierta con lo sucedido. No tenía ningún rasguño, la montaña recibió todo el golpe. Ragnarök lo soltó y se cayo de espalda. Él lo miro con mucha intriga y confusión, esperaba que lo matará.

Ragnarök: *Serio* No creas que voy a matarte...

Prigitia: !

Ragnarök: *Serio* Yo no soy un monstruo como tú...yo...ya deje esa vida atrás...

Fin del capítulo


	18. Chapter 16

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 16: La familia Nightmare

Gremio de magos, Fairy Tail:

El lugar estaba hecho un caos. Había cadáveres mutilados en el piso, los sobrevivientes estaban llorando, gritando y corriendo. Los magos más fuertes que había no podían enfrentarse a estos dos pecados. Praeicudium y Vita estaban persiguiendo a Venos y Merry por el lugar.

Praeicudium: ¿Qué les sucede niñas? ¿Por qué huyen de Praeicudium?

Venos: (¿Qué le sucede a este sujeto? ¿Por qué habla en tercera…?)

Vita: …

Vita apareció detrás de ella con una espada de luz. Merry grito su nombre y pateo la espada.

Merry: No tenemos que distraernos, son demasiados fuertes.

Venos: Si, tenemos que pensar algo.

Praeicudium: ¿Saben que todavía seguimos aquí? Por Misgar, ¿Por qué los humanos son tan…?

Merry salto y le pateo en la cara. El retrocedió un poco hacía atrás. El se toco la cara y se puso realmente furioso.

Praeicudium: *Enojado* ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Merry: Yo me encargo del Okama, tú encárgate de la armadura.

Praeicudium: ¿Okama? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar Okama a Praeicudium…?!

Un Sphaera le exploto en la cara, el se enojo aún más y la ataco con su guadaña. Ella salto por encima de ella y le pateo en la cara. Por otro lado, a Venos no le iba igual. Vita era más serio y menos orgulloso que Praeicudium. Vita transformo su brazo derecho en un cañón y lanzo balas de el. Venos retrocedió y concentro energía en sus manos.

Venos: ¡Pondero!

Ella crea su escudo y detiene el ataque pero era una trampa. Vita aprovecho para saltarle por encima, aterriza atrás de ella y le dispara. Ella grita mientras es desplazada por el lugar. Vita vuelve a sacar su espada de luz y se lanza hacia ella. Vita salto, Venos la paro con sus piernas pero le costaba mucho. Le agarro del cuello y lo revoleo, Vita se reincorporo y se puso en guardia.

Venos: (Maldición es muy fuerte, ¿Cómo lo puedo vencer…?) ¡Kyaah!

Merry se le cayó encima, ella estaba lastimada en la cabeza. Praeicudium estaba sonriendo arrogantemente con su guadaña en sus manos.

Merry: Mierda, este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Venos: Si, no tenemos que subestimarlos…

Praeicudium: Jejeje, míralas Vita. Son como dos terneros en el matadero, no saben lo que les esperan.

Venos: Cállate, okama.

Praeicudium: ¡¿Okama?! ¡Ya esta, las matare ahora! ¡Quema hasta las cenizas, Mephisto!

Su guadaña se transformo en un tridente y lo clavo en el suelo. En el piso se formo un círculo que empezaba a quemarse. De el se levanto un geiser de fuego.

Praeicudium: Ve hacia tú presa, Mephisto.

El geiser se doblo y se dirigió a ellas. Las dos se pararon y se separaron pero el geiser se dividió en dos y las siguió a ambas. Praeicudium y Vita aprovecharon para atacarlas. Vita apareció frente a Merry y Praeicudium con Venos. Praeicudium la ataco con su tridente pero ella se corrió a tiempo. Praeicudium sonrió, el agarro a Venos de su mano y la trajo hacia él. El Geiser los atrapo a ambos, hundiéndolos en un mar de fuego. Mientras tanto, Merry paro la espada de Vita con su mano. Vita dio una vuelta carnero hacia delante, golpeándola en la cabeza dos veces. Quedo desorientada por un segundo, cosa suficiente para agarrarla y tirarla al geiser. Ella también fue hundida por otro mar de fuego. Las dos gritaron de miedo a todo volumen, sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar. El fuego a disiparse, ellas dos caen al piso quemadas.

Praeicudium: Jujuju, ese es el castigo para los insolentes.

Vita: …

Praeicudium: ¡¿Huh?! ¡Repite eso, bastardo!

Vita: …

Praeicudium: ¡El Mephisto de Praeicudium es invencible! Se que sus cuerpos están intactos pero no podrán…

Venos/Merry: ¡Izanami!

Dos explosiones le dieron en ambos lados a Praeicudium. El traspaso la pared del gremio y cayo afuera. Las dos se encontraban paradas en posición de combate.

Venos: Ese Okama es fuerte…gracias a dios que es un idiota…

Merry: Si….pero no podemos decir lo mismo…de este.

Vita: …

Venos: Deberías pensar que hacer…es muy listo…o lista…

Merry: Si, no hay que subestimarle…

Vita: …

Vita saco otra espada de luz y se puso en guardia. Merry salto en aire mientras que Venos cargo ambas manos con energía. Merry se envolvió en energía y ataco con su Nagare Hoshi. Venos la ataco cuerpo a cuerpo, Vita uso su espada para parar el ataque de Merry. Con su espada la pateo al piso, agarro el brazo de Venos y se lo doblo. Ella grito pero aprovecho para darle una patada en la cabeza, cosa que al parecer no le afecto mucho. Vita le dio una patada en las costillas.

Venos: ¡AAAAAAhhhh!

Ella cayó encima de Merry. Vita entrecruzo ambas espadas y las rayo. Un corte de ráfaga se dirigí a ambas. Las dos se levantaron enseguida y saltaron al aire. Vita apareció encima de ambas y les clavo sus espadas en sus pechos. Las dos caen al piso y le hunde la espada aún mas profundo. Las dos gritaron de dolor, ellas intentan sacárselo de encima pero es muy fuerte.

Venos/Merry: ¡Sphaera!

Un doble Sphaera le explota en la cara pero no cede. Sigue como si nada, sin que le doliera. Las dos se encuentran sorprendidas y asustadas. No pensaban que pudieran llegar a ser tan fuertes.

Praeicudium: jejeje, los papeles se volvieron a voltear. ¿Eh?

Praeicudium se encontraba detrás de ellas sin heridas. El estaba muy enojado pero al mismo tiempo sonreía de felicidad.

Praeicudium: La gente que intenta matar al gran Praeicudium: ¡Es sacrificado como rata!

El levanto su tridente y lo prendio fuego. Ellas dos miraban con miedo a Praeicudium.

Venos: (N-No puede ser….)

Merry: (¿Es así como termina…?)

Venos: (Ed-San tenía razón….)

Merry: (Son demasiado para nosotras…)

Venos/Merry: *Llorando* Ed-San…

Gray: ¡Ice Maker: Bazooka!

Un misil de hielo le dio en la cabeza. El salió volando hasta el techo.

Vita: …

Erza: ¡Armadura de la emperatriz del rayo!

Un rayo se dirigió a Vita. El saco las dos espadas y se cubrió del ataque. El impulso lo saco de encima de ellas dos.

Venos: *Sorprendida* C-Chicos…

Gray y Erza estaban parados frente a ellos. Se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, sus heridas ya estaban casi del todo sanadas. Ellos dos miraron el gremio, veían los cadáveres en el piso y la destrucción del lugar. Ellos apretaron sus puños con ira y tristeza.

Gray: Estos tipos…lo que le hicieron al gremio…

Erza: No le dejaremos huir….se lo prometo…*Llorando*maestro…

Venos: L-Lo sentimos…

Erza/Gray: ¡!

Merry: *Llorando* Lo sentimos…f-f-fue nuestra culpa…

Erza: No digas estupideces…no es su culpa pero déjenos decirles algo…en Fairy Tail todos somos una familia.

Gray: Si alguien se mete con ella…jamás se lo perdonaremos.

Venos: *Llorando* Chicos…

Elfman: N-No, intenten llevarse todo ustedes dos…como hombre no puedo dejar a esos tipos sin ningún rasguño.

Loki: No te vas a lucir tú solo, Elfman. No puedo dejar a unas jóvenes damiselas en peligro.

Mira: E-Es verdad, como maga de Fairy Tail *Se transforma en demonio* no perdonare a estos monstruos.

De repente todo el gremio empezó a recuperar la compostura y su espíritu de pelea. Todos los magos empezaban a levantarse y activar su magia. Del techo cayo una persona. Era Wendy (La mía), que se encontraba muy lastimada y ensangrentada.

Merry: ¡Wendy-San!

Wendy: *Debil* N-Niñas….por favor…esca…

El techo es totalmente abierto por un gigante sin piel. En su mano estaba sentado/a Libido, Gula la acerco al piso. Luego el se encogió y entro en el gremio.

Gray: Déjeme adivinar, Libido y Gula.

Venos: ¿Qué hicieron con Nero y Dragon?

Libido: Deja que Gula te responda.

Gula: ¡Buaarghhh!

El empezó a regurgitar dos cosas muy grandes. Se podían ver las marcas del movimiento que hacía esos objetos. El termina de regurgitar y tira los dos objetos. Eran una espada gigante y una guadaña.

Todos: ¡!

Gray: *Sorprendido* E-Esas son…

Erza: Las armas de Nero y Dragon….Oh por dios…

Praeicudium: ¿Te comiste hasta sus armas?

Gula: Se veían apetitosas.

Vita: …

Gula: ¡No te burles!

Praeicudium: Están asustados, ¿Verdad? Están peleando contra enemigos que son más fuertes que ustedes y saben que no tienen oportunidad. Así que dejen de molestar y dejen que el gran todo poderoso Praeicudium los…

Erza: ¿Crees que te dejaremos hacer eso?

Gray: Vienen a nuestro Gremio, matan al maestro junto a cientos de miembros y ¿Esperan que les dejemos ganar?

Venos: Tienen razón, sin duda eres un idiota, Okama.

Vita: …

Praeicudium: ¡No te rías, maldito!

Merry: No se si no te has dado cuenta pero…

Venos y Merry se acercan a las armas de Nero y Dragon. Venos agarra a Ashura y Merry a Muramasa.

Venos: Todavía podemos pelear.

Erza: Ustedes tal vez no lo entiendan pero…unas simples heridas no nos importa frente a la venganza de nuestra familia.

Vita: … … … …

Los pecados: ¡!... … … ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Praeicudium: *Sonriendo* Tienes toda la razón, Vita. Dejen que Praeicudium les traduzca lo que dijo: "Los humanos al parecer con el tiempo involucionaron ya que nunca aprenden la lección". Entendemos completamente lo que sienten, ya que todos nos dicen lo mismo: "¡Ustedes mataron a mi familia, ahora mueran! ¡No me importa perder un brazo o una pierna si con eso vengo a mi familia!" Nosotros los pecados hemos existido mucho antes que este país. Hemos visto a todos los guerreros decir la misma mierda y al igual que en esos momentos les enseñaremos la…

Vita: …

Gula: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Maldito, yo también…!

Vita: …

Pecados: ¡!

Praeicudium: *Enojado*….De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.

Vita: …

Vita desaparece. Todos se quedan alarmados y algunos asustados. Vita aparece detrás de todos ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Vita: … … … … … … *Susurrando/Débil* A.

Una onda expansiva de sonido salió de su boca. El sonido arraso con todo el lugar, dejando en cenizas al 99% de los miembros. El gremio se cayó abajo, la gente de los alrededores estaba gritando de medio y corrían del lugar. Fairy Tail quedo totalmente en ruinas. Gula envolvió a todos los pecados en su piel, el volvió a su forma original y bufo.

Gula: *Enojado* ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora no hay comida!

Praeicudium: Praeicudium esta de acuerdo con la bestia inmunda. Le sacaste la diversión a todo.

Vita: … … … …

Libido: Eso no es excusa para….

Vita: … …

Libido: ¡No metas al amo en esto!

Vita: … … … …

Libido: ¡! ¡Maldito…!

Vita: … … … … … … …

Todos:… …

Vita: ¿…?

Praeicudium: De acuerdo, espero que sepa lo que hace.

Las ruinas empiezan a moverse. De ellas salen Merry, Venos, Gray, Erza y Wendy. Ellos están muy lastimados y con hemorragias externas.

Praeicudium: Por Yang, ¿Todavía siguen vivos? ¿Es que no saben cuando morir?

Venos: Callate…Okama, no termino…

Merry: Aun podemos pelear…

Gray: No deberían subestimar a Fairy Tail…

Erza: Mientras sigamos vivos…el gremio prevalecerá…

Ellos cuatro se levantaron de las ruinas y se pusieron en guardia. Los pecados les dieron una mirada de molestia.

Praeicudium: *Suspiro* Esto si que es una molestia, que suerte que Prigitia no esta aquí.

Vita: …

Praeicudium: Je, tienes razón.

Gula: ¿Quién se queda con quien?

Libido: ¡Pido la pelirroja!

Gray: Ice Maker: Lance.

Libido: Gracias cariño, divirtámonos un rato.

Praeicudium: Creo que retomaremos la pelea anterior, niñas.

Merry: ¿Puedes callarte de una vez Okama?

Erza: Estonces tú serás mi oponente, maldito hijo de puta.

Gula: Di todo lo que querías. En un segundo estarás en mi estomago.

Gula le salto encima con su boca abierta, intentado comérsela. Ella agarro su espada y le trabo la boca. Erza salto para atrás ya que su espada se rompió enseguida. Ella se re-equipo con una armadura.

Erza: ("Dependes demasiado de tu armaduras y armas, eso demuestra tú falta de habilidad y poder de combate")

Ella se quedo paralizada al recordar eso. Ella volvió a usar su magia para sacarse su armadura. Ella tenía puesto un pantalón rojo con flamas bordadas en la puntas y usaba en pecho vendaje.

Erza: Vamos.

Gula estiro sus brazos como si fueran de goma. Ella se agacho y clavo su espada en su brazo derecho. Ella corrió hacia el dividiéndole el brazo mientras se desplazaba. Saco la espada del brazo y apunto al cuello de él. Pero Gula no se iba a dejar atacar. De su pecho salieron dos costillas, Erza salto para atrás pero ella fue cortada en el estomago.

Erza: ¡Ahh…!

Gula: ¡Ahora! ¡Super Meat Attack!

Gula se agarro de las piernas y se volvió en una bola. Su cuerpo creció 3 veces más y empezó a rodar. Erza esquivo el ataco saltando hacia un costado pero Gula dio rápidamente la vuelta y la persiguió. Ella recordó nuevamente su pelea con Edudmala, recordó que el tenía una técnica con su espada que era una ráfaga. Ella se paro frente a Gula con su espada en alto. Su espada empezó a brillar, ellas la agarro con sus dos manos y la blandió.

Erza: ¡Gengar!

Una ráfaga gigante salió despedida de su espada. El ataque le dio a Gula, creando un choque de ambos ataques. El Gengar logró detener el ataque y lastimarlo.

Gula: ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Cómo pudiste detener mi Super Meat Attack?!

Erza: Ve a saber. Vamos, todavía tengo más para ofrecerte.

Gray se encontraba esquivando los latigazos de Libido. Gray se había sacado su camisa dejando su torso al descubierto.

Libido: ¡No te apresures, cariño! ¡Yo todavía sigo vestida!

Gray: Cállate, maldito gato en celo.

Libido: ¿Es eso una invitación?

Gray: Ice Maker: Hammer.

Gray salto en el aire y creo un martillo de hielo. Libido lo paro con su mano y lo agarro. El lanzo el martillo junto con Gray al piso. Gray paro la caída con sus cuadriceps y soltó el martillo.

Gray: Ice Maker: Floor.

Gray congela el piso, haciendo que libido no pueda mantener el equilibrio. Gray aprovecho para crear una estaca de hielo y lanzársela.

Libido: Que chico mas travieso.

Gray: ¡!

La pierna izquierda de Gray estaba enredada por el látigo de Libido. El la miro con sorpresa, ni si había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho.

Libido: Necesitan darte una lección. ¡Aurora Spark!

Gray: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

El cuerpo de Gray fue electrocutado por 120 voltios. Su cuerpo empezó a quemarse pero el agarro el látigo de Libido y contraataco.

Gray: ¡Ice Maker: Excution!

El látigo de libido empezó a congelarse por el hielo rápidamente. El hielo llego a Libido, congelándolo a una temperatura de 10 grados bajo cero. El látigo se retiro de Gray y sonrió.

Gray: ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ibas a castigarme?

Libido: No te preocupes, me gusta duro.

Merry y Venos tenían demasiadas dificultades con sus espadas "prestadas" de Nero y Dragon. Les costaba mucho levantarlas y sus enemigos aprovechaban su situación para ganar.

Praeicudium: ¡Esto es más fácil que comer un niño a un pastel!

Vita: … …

Praeicudium: ¿Y yo que dije?

Vita: … … …

Praeicudium: No te pases de listo, que Praeicudium…

Venos y Merry atacaron al mismo tiempo a Praeicudium pero el paro sus espadas con sus yemas.

Praeicudium: No hagan reír a Praeicudium. ¡Hell Fang!

El las golpeo a ambas con su mano izquierda que estaba prendida fuego. Las dos recibieron el ataque y cayeron al piso sin energías.

Praeicudium: Eran más fuertes cuando no tenían esos grimorios.

Vita: …

Venos: Mierda…son muy fuertes…. ¿Por que no podemos levantarlas?

Wendy: *Débil* Por que…no son…aceptadas…por ellas… Necesitan….llamarlas….por su….nombre…. ¡AAAAAAHH!

Vita le clavo su espada en la columna vertebral. Ella sentía que la espada estaba entre medio de sus vértebras y de a poco se le iba la sensación en las piernas.

Merry: ¡Wendy!

Praeicudium: ¡Cállense, malditas niñas de mierda! ¡Prueben el poder de Mephisto!

Una ola de fuego salió de su tridente. El fuego iba a toda velocidad hasta ellas, quemando todo a su alrededor. Ellas dos no podían correr por el miedo.

Wendy: R-Rápido… ¡Llámenlas!

Las dos se quedaron paralizadas por el miedo. Sus piernas estaban dormidas, sus mentes no reaccionaban y sus energías estaban agotadas.

Wendy: ¡Haganlo!

Venos/Merry: *Asustadas* Aa...aaa...aaa...Aaa…aaa… Muramasa/Ashura.

Sus espadas reaccionaron a su llamado y se iluminaron con una luz. De repente, Mephisto fue cortado en 4 pedazos iguales y se apago.

Praeicudium: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Mephisto?!

Vita: …

Ellas dos se encontraban ilesas. Muramasa y Ashura cambiaron de forma. Muramasa se había transformado en una daga con una piedra roja en su empuñadura y Ashura se había transformado en una espada de esgrima.

Venos: Q-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué les sucedió?!

Merry: ¡Se volvieron más pequeñas! ¡¿Cómo les vamos a ganar con esto?!

Praeicudium: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Dejen las bromas, niñas! ¡Esto no es un juego!

Vita: …

Praeicudium: ¿Eh?

Vita: … … … … … … … … … … …

Praeicudium: ¡! Y-Ya veo pero no creo….

Venos: ¡Aaaaah!

Ella se lanzo hacia él con la punta de su espada. Llego tan rápido que nadie lo noto, ella logro sorprenderlo y apuñalarlo en el corazón.

Praeicudium: ¡Guaah! (¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es que ahora es tan rápida?!)

Venos: ¡Aoi Kagitsume!

Ella lo apuñalo múltiples veces a alta velocidad a todas partes del cuerpo. Su espada libera un brillo azul cada vez que lo atacaba. Praeicudium no podía moverse por la velocidad de la niña, su daño no le dejaba responder.

Vita: …

Merry: ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Ella salto encima de Vita. Vita saco la espada de la columna de Wendy y la blandió contra Merry. El la decapito pero su cuerpo se desvaneció.

Merry: Aquí estoy.

Vita:¡….!

Ella le clavo su daga en su columna. Luego salto y le dio un rodillazo en la nuca. Retiro su daga de él y ataco nuevamente.

Merry: ¡Pondero!

De su daga salió una bola de fuego que lo lanzo unos varios metros. El se recupero pero al mismo tiempo que lo hizo, Praeicudium se le cayó encima seguido de Libido y Gula.

Gray: No subestimen a Fairy Tail.

Erza: No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros…por cierto… ¿Qué les paso a esas armas, chicas?

Merry: N-No lo se…dijimos sus nombres y se transformaron en esto…

Gray: ¿Será que cambia según la persona que lo use?

Venos: P-Puede ser, es más, me viene perfecto este tipo de espada. Es liviana, rápido y me da una mayor precisión.

Erza: Armas que cambian….deberíamos investigarlas…

Praeicudium: ¡Hola! ¡Seguimos aquí! ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que no estamos dando todo lo que tenemos?! ¡Nosotros no hacemos más que…!

Un cuerpo cayó del cielo y choco contra el piso. El cuerpo rompió el piso creando un pequeño hoyo.

Libido: ¡¿Qué fue eso…?!

El cuerpo que se encontraba en el hoyo era el de Prigitia, que estaba todo golpeado, con quemaduras de tercer grado y sin conciencia.

Gula: ¡¿P-Prigitia?! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?!

Vita: ….

Praeicudium: ¡Entonces…!

¿?: ¡Tenryuu no Hokuo!

Un rugido de viento apareció de la nada pero ellos 4 se dividieron en dos grupos de dos para esquivarlo. Pero no termino ahí. Dos personas aparecieron y cada uno fue con un grupo. Uno de ellos dejo un tajo en el estomago de Praeicudium mientras que el otro hombre golpeo en la cabeza a Gula. Vita y Libido, se alarmaron. Ellos dos atacaron sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo. Uno de ellos le clavo su espada a Vita en el pecho, lo levanto y lo lanzo al piso. El otro agarro a Libido de la cintura, la levanto y le hizo un suplex. Los cuatro se intentaron levantar pero ellos dos no les dejaron ni respirar.

¿?: ¡Izanagi!/ ¡Supernova!

Ellos crearon un rayo y una esfera de fuego con sus manos. El ataque despidió a los pecados por el aire, y dejándolos fuera de las ruinas del gremio. El humo empezó a disiparse, los sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail quedaron sorprendidos al ver tanto poder en dos personas.

Erza: *Sorprendida* ¿Q-Quienes son estas personas?

Los hombres mostraban completamente sus apariencias. Uno era un adulto de 20 de uno 1,86, de pelo totalmente blanco, con ojos rojos y amarillos. Tenía una remera negra rota, colgando de un pedazo de tela y unos pantalones blancos rasgados que le faltaba la mitad de un lado. El otro era un hombre de color con vendas rotas por todo su cuerpo, media casi igual que el otro hombre. Algo que lo hacía especial era que su cabeza era la de un águila. Vita se paro en el medio de la calle y saco algo. Una especie de bola amarilla que la tenía entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

Vita: Misión completada. Nos vemos en el lugar que preparamos.

Vita rompió la bola y todos los pecados desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar ningún rastro.

¿?: ¡E-Esto…¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

Una niña de pelo azul se acerco a los magos de Fairy Tail. Ella estaba con heridas pero estaban parcialmente curadas.

Gray: *Sorprendido* Tú eres…

¿?: ¡Wendy!

Wendy: ¡Ragnarök-San! ¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!

Todos: ¡¿Ragnarök?!

Ragnarök: Gente….*Llorando*dios….lo siento….gracias….gracias a dios que están bien…

Edudmala: ¿Por qué lloras, idiota? Esto no es culpa tuya…

Ragnarök: *Sonriendo* ¡Gran maestro! ¡Escapo!

Venos/Merry: *Sonriendo* ¡Ed-San!

Ellas dos corrieron hacia el llorando, la dos saltaron hacia el y lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Venos/Merry: ¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Merry: *Llorando* ¡¿D-Donde estabas?! *Snif* Nos tenías p-preocupadas… ¡aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Venos: *Llorando* *Snif* Nunca…*Snif*…N-Nunca te vayas de nuevo… ¡Buaaaah!

Edudmala:….*Sonriendo* Je, ya dejen de llorar que están muy grandes.

Erza: ¿Edudmala? ¿Qué te paso?

Edudmala: A ver….Tuve una pelea a muerte con uno de mis peores enemigos, desperté mis verdaderos poderos y tuve que volar miles de kilómetros.

Erza: Me refería a tu pelo…

Edudmala: Este es mi color natural, el anterior era falso.

Ragnarök: Sin duda le queda mejor ese color que el anterior, Gran Maestro. ¡Espera, eso no es importante! No es tiempo para esto, ¡Miren lo que ha pasado!

Edudmala: Tienes razón, ha pasado muchas mierda a causa de esos hijos de puta. Tenemos a mucha gente que enterar al parecer.

Todos: ¡!

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el dolor y la situación que se encontraban.

¿?: ¡Deténganse ahí!

El ejército de los caballeros runas había llegado a las ruinas de Fairy Tail.

Edudmala: *Enojada* Miren quien se la da por venir. Llegaron algo tarde malditos inútiles.

General: ¡¿Qué esta diciendo?! ¡Respeta a los Caballeros Runa!

Edudmala: *Enojado* Respeto las pelotas. Si ustedes son tan buenos, ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir a ayudar?! ¡¿No ven la cantidad de muertos que hay?!

Erza: E-Edudmala se que estas enojado pero…

Ragnarök: Tiene razón. Se sobre la opinión sobre Fairy Tail que tiene el consejo, además se que tan rápido y que tan buena es la organización del ejercito. ¡No merecen el respeto que tanto hablan!

General: ¡¿Intentan agredir a un oficial?!

Edudmala: *Enojado* Escuchen malditas basuras, esto es lo que pueden hacer o ayudan a la gente a buscar sobrevivientes o dan la vuelta y se van yendo a su cuartel de cuarta. **No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces.**

El cuerpo de Edudmala empieza a radiar electricidad y un aura muy oscura. De su espalda empiezan a salir dos alas. Una esta hecha de plumas negras y la otra es de murciélago. Pareciera que eran alas de un Shinigami y un demonio. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión. Los caballeros estaban paralizados del miedo de su presencia. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, se volvieron completamente rojos y amarillos.

Edudmala: *Enojado/Asesino* _**¡¿ENTENDIDO?!**_

General: Si… … … … … …

El aura de Edudmala empezó a desaparecer y de a poco empezó a volver a la normalidad. El se dio la vuelta y vio a Venos e Merry. Ellas dos estaban aterrorizadas de él. El intento acercarse a ella pero retrocedieron un poco.

Edudmala: Me tiene miedo, ¿Verdad?

Venos/Merry: … … …

Edudmala: No les culpo… ¡!

Ellas dos lo volvieron a abrazar pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Ellas dos estaban temblando del miedo. El se puso algo adolorido y las abrazo.

Edudmala: Ya esta…ya paso todo….ya paso todo…

Fin del capitulo


	19. last chapter

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen.**

Último capitulo: La ira del demonio blanco.

Cementerio de Magnolia:

El día esta nublado, la lluvia caí fuertemente en el cuerpo de la gente. Los sobrevivientes de la masacre de Fairy Tail se encontraban en los múltiples funerales de los miembros fallecidos. Los magos y los familiares de los fallecidos estaban destrozados. Lucy y Happy ya habían salido del hospital para encontrarse algo horrible. Ya habían pasado por cosas horribles estos días y esto no lo mejora. Happy y Lucy estaban llorando mientras Erza y Gray los consolaba. Por otro lado Edudmala estaba siendo abrazado por sus hijas junto con Ragnarök en frente de la tumba de Nero y Dragon.

Ragnarök: Ha pasado de todo en estos días, fue tan rápido que….parece como una pesadilla. J-Jamás pensé que pudieran existir seres que sean capaces…. de esto.

Edudmala: Solo puedo decirte esto: Se va a poner cada vez peor. Se que no es alentador pero es la verdad.

Ragnarök: ¿Así era la vida en Turok Jail?

Edudmala: … …Nada en este mundo va poder igualar lo que paso en ese lugar. Aunque convivíamos con la muerte y destrucción, esto es diferente.

Ragnarök: ¿En que?

Edudmala miro a su alrededor, observando a los familiares destrozados. Llorando desgarradamente en las tumbas de los muertos. Luego miro a Venos y a Marry, ellas dos vieron cosas que no debía ver ningún niño. Las dos se aferraron a él con más fuerza mientras lloraban.

Edudmala: Que aquí la muerte se sufre y a los muertos se les recuerda.

Ragnarök: … …

¿?: Hoy es un día muy triste.

El consejo mágico se encontraba en el cementerio junto a los caballeros runa. Yajima el viejo amigo del maestro Makarov se encontraba en un silencio profundo. Todo el mundo los observaba.

Edudmala: ¿Quiénes son estos?

Ragnarök: Son el consejo mágico de Fiore. Si están aquí debe ser por que esto tiene un impacto muy grande en la sociedad.

Edudmala: ¿Podrías una vez hablar como una persona normal?

Ragnarök: …

Org: Nos sentimos horrificados por la masacre que sucedió en su gremio, lamentamos que no…pudiéramos intervenir a tiempo. Hoy daremos tributo a todos los magos caídos y en especial al Maestro Makarov.

Siegfried: Lamento lo que ha pasado, Erza.

Erza: Tú…

Siegfried: No pongas esa cara, vine a darles mis condolencias.

Edudmala: Ragnarök, tú eres el que sabe de estas cosas. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Ragnarök: Este hombre es Siegfried Fernandez, es uno de los miembros del consejo más jóvenes y es uno de los 10 magos santos.

Edudmala: No me refería a eso, ¿Es que no te das cuenta Ragnarök?

Ragnarök: Por supuesto, Gran Maestro pero…no es buena idea decirlo en este momento. Menos con toda esta gente presente y el consejo…

Edudmala: ¿Lo vas a dejar escapar? ¿Sabes que puede estar relacionado con KILLSHOT?

Ragnarök:… …. *Sorprendido*¿Qué ha dicho? ¿P-Por que piensas eso?

Edudmala: …Digamos que… me pasaron muchas cosas en ese lugar.

* * *

Flash back:

Turok Jail:

KILLSHOT: Pese a que me encantaría tener un duelo contigo hermano, no seré yo el que te combate.

Edudmala: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué debería pelear con él y no contigo?

KILLSHOT: Créeme querrás hacerlo, es más, estas casi obligado a hacerlo.

Edudmala: … No me digas que es….

¿?: ¡Mephisto Klaue!

Edudmala se dio vuelta enseguida y paro el ataque. El hombre que lo ataco era alguien como de su edad. Tenía pelo rubio, ojos azules y un cuerpo perfecto. Llevaba puesto un traje de una pieza de color negro y encima un abrigo de piel de león. Sus manos eran garras rojas y sus dientes eran colmillos.

Edudmala: ¡Fired!

Edudmala lo empujo con su espada y el retrocedió en el aire. Fired chasqueo sus dedos mientras que Edudmala tajo en el aire.

Edudmala/Fired: ¡Inferno Burst!/ ¡Gengar!

Las dos ráfagas se chocaron y se destruyeron entre sí. Edudmala salto en el aire y hizo un movimiento de atrás para adelante con su espada cargada, Fired prendió fuego su mano y salto con un puño ascendiente.

Fired: ¡Fuer Valkirie!

Los dos ataques colisionaron, la onda expansiva los mando para atrás. Rápidamente se reincorporaron. Fired sacudió su mano en el aire creando una bola de fuego que con su otra mano, la golpeo. Edudmala cargo su espada y lo choco contra el piso. Una gran descarga eléctrica salia del golpe destruyendo la bola de fuego pero detrás de ella estaba Fired corriendo y destruyendo el piso al caminar. Edudmala giro rápidamente, hace un mandoble con su espada para parar el puño explosivo de su enemigo.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡Shiro Akuma!

Edudmala: ¿Qué quieres Fired? ¿Extrañabas las palizas que te daba? ¿O extrañas las derrotas humillantes frente a tú ejercito?

Fired: El único que será derrotado, ¡vas a ser tú, bastard!

Edudmala: Aún no aprendes a hablar bien, Fired. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Fired: Callad, Shiro Akuma. Yo, Fired Gankun von Ashura, venceré finalmente el asesino de meine brüder!

Edudmala: ¿Lo ves? Sigues con las mismas palabras que usas cada vez que peleamos. No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, vete.

KILLSHOT: No seas así, hermano. Fired ha esperado esto por meses, no puedes darle la espalda a un amigo. (Amigo entre comillas. **No hace falta que lo digas, todos entendimos a lo que se refería.**) Igual, no creas que te vamos a dejar irte como si nada.

Edudmala: ¡Tch…! Como siempre siguen siendo una molestia. No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, déjame ir Edward.

Fired: ¡Inferno Burst!

Edudmala: ¡Tsk…!

Edudmala para la flama con su espada y la desvía para un costado.

Fired: No intentes volver a huir, Shiro Akuma.

Edudmala: Yo nunca huyo, bastardo. No soy un cobarde como tú.

Fired: ¿Eso ser verdad? Entonces por que huiste cuando tú recibir mein carta.

Edudmala: Eso no te importa, ni es de tu incumbencia.

Fired: Nosotros lo Berserks, aceptamos los duelos que se nos dan con todo el honor y pride von mundo.

Edudmala: ¡Je, que interesante! *Provocador* No sabía que tenias esas cosas.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡B-Batard! ¡Líbrame de tus estupideces, stirbt! *Se prende fuego* ¡Shiro Akuma!

El extendió sus brazos, de ellos salieron vértices de fuego. Edudmala salto hacia un costado y lanzo un Gengar al mismo tiempo. Fired movió apenas su cuerpo para esquivarlo, luego se envolvió en fuego nuevamente y desapareció.

Edudmala: (¡Desapareció! ¡¿Desde cuando…?!)

Fired: ¡Torture Killer!

Edudmala se dio vuelta rápidamente, Fired se lanzo hacía el prendido fuego y de una manera explosiva. Edudmala para sus garras con su espada, el fue arrastrado para atrás. Al terminar, Fired lanzo fuego por su boca, Edudmala movió la cabeza hacia un costado. El lanzo una patada a la cara de Fired pero el la paro con su mano, lo agarro y lo lanzo. Se reacomodo rápidamente y cargo su espada con energía. Los dos lanzaron sus ráfagas al mismo tiempo, fueron contra ellos. El filo de la espada y el de las garras chocaron, liberando un poder que derretía el piso.

KILLSHOT: Si me disculpan, voy a retírame. ¡Diviértanse destruyendo el país! *Desaparece*

Fired: ¡¿Piensas vencerme con ese poder, Shiro Akuma?! ¡Patético!

Fired gana el enfrentamiento, Edudmala pierde el control de su espada y es llevado por una gran ola de fuego.

Fired: ¡Débil! ¡Te has vuelto débil...!

El es golpeado por un Gengar en su cara, de su cabeza sale humo. El mira a su enemigo mortal y ve que esta bien.

Edudmala: Solo me contengo por que si me paso te mato.

Fired: *Enojado*….Todavía….todavía tienes la osadía, ¡De insultar nuestro honor, Shiro Akuma!

Edudmala: *Sonriendo* ¿Qué sucede, Fired? ¿Tan rápido pierdes la compostura? Y yo pensé que eras un guerrero.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡Stirbt!

Fired golpea el piso, de él sale otra hola de fuego. Edudmala la ve fijamente, deja que se acerque y por último que lo envuelva.

Fired: (*Sorprendido* ¡Se dejo ser incendiado por mi ataque! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No tiene sentido viniendo de él!...oh…que idiota soy…)

Fired se da vuelta y ataca a Edudmala en el pecho. El se agarra la herida pero la ignora enseguida.

Fired: Tus viejos trucos no funcionaran dos veces, idiot. Te has vuelto muy débil, Shiro Akuma.

Edudmala: Dame unos minutos y vuelvo a ser el mismo de siempre.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡No pienso darte nada!

El sacudió sus manos en cruzamiento, haciendo un corte de fuego. Edudmala hizo una voltereta para atrás, con sus manos se dio un impuso y salto hacia arriba.

Edudmala: (Espero que todavía pueda hacerlo…)

De su espalda empezó a salir algo pero Fired no le dio oportunidad.

Fire: ¡Fuer Valkirie!

El salto en el aire con su puño prendido fuego, el lanzo la flama como una bengala y exploto en los brazos de Edudmala. El cayo al piso de espalda pero Fired le lanzo un Inferno Burst y dio un giro para atrás.

Edudmala: (¡Mierda! Hace mucho que no intento volar, es por eso que mis alas no salieron a tiempo. ¡Maldición, estoy perdiendo el tiempo! ¡KILLSHOT me dejo con él para que me distrajera! ¡Tengo que volver con las niñas ahora!)

Fired: ¿Qué sucede, Shiro Akuma? ¿No dijiste que en unos minutos volvías a ser el de siempre?

Edudmala: Es que tu estúpida cara y tú pelo de puto me distraen.

Fired: No busques excusas, Shiro Akuma. Desde que desapareciste de has vuelto débil y te ablandaste. Y todo por esas putas niñas, nunca te vi tan débil desde que cuidabas a esa Fräulein que fue…

En un segundo, Fired fue golpeado literalmente por un trueno. El quedo tirado en un agujero en el piso.

Edudmala: Repite eso….*Enojado/asesino* ¡Atrévete a repetir eso, hijo de puta!

Fired: Ahora eres tú quien pierde la compostura, Shiro Akuma. Déjame decirte que eso me dolió y sabes que pasa cuando me lastiman.

El se levanto del piso. De sus ojos y bocas salían fuego, el cruzo sus brazos y estiro todo su cuerpo.

Fired: ¡LO DEVUELVO!

Una explosión de fuego rodeo todo el lugar, Edudmala se puso a correr a máxima velocidad. Fired se envolvió en fuego y voló hacia Edudmala.

Edudmala: (¡Mierda, ahora me esta persiguiendo! ¡¿Cuándo se hizo tan fuerte?! ¡Tengo que pensar en una estrategia rápida!)

Edudmala se paro en pleno camino. El sentía el calor del fuego viniendo hacia él. Fired estaba a unos metros de él. El empezó a envolverse el brazo con electricidad, se dio vuelta. Miro a Fired que venía hacia él como un meteoro. Levanto su mano y concentro su poder en ella.

Edudmala: ¡Izanagi!

El detuvo a Fired con un relámpago que salio de su mano. El impacto destruyo lo que tenía por delante. La mano de Edudmala se quedo quemada y ensangrentada por el golpe.

Edudmala: Haaa…haa….haaa…. (¿Tan solo un Izanagi me dejo así? ¡Maldición, ese bastardo tiene razón! Me he vuelto más débil pero ¿Por qué?)

Fired: ¡SHIRO AKUMA!

Edudmala: ¡!

Fired apareció de la nada frente a él y lo apuñalo con su garra en el pecho. Edudmala quedo sorprendido por eso, no se lo esperaba. El escupió sangre por la boca, Fired prendió fuego su mano y con ella creo una flama. La flama empujo a Edudmala y le dejos un agujero en el pecho. El cayó al piso de cara, mientras Fired lo observaba con odio.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡¿Qué te sucedió, Shiro Akuma?! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te lastimara con un ataque tan directo?! ¡Haz perdido toda esa habilidad y fuerza que tenías de sobra en esos tiempos! ¡Eres debil! ¡Un guerrero sin fuerza merece morir! ¡Stirbt, Shiro Akuma! ¡Rash hash hem tod!

El chasqueo sus dedos y en el piso aparecieron explosiones continuas. Esas explosiones atraparon a Edudmala y lo arrastraron por todo el lugar. El piso empezó a quebrarse, se dividían en varias partes. Fired se envolvió fuego y bolo para el cielo. El lugar se derrumbo y se hizo pedazos. Los restos cayeron en una cueva de hielo subterránea. Fired descendió a las profundidades del lugar y fue hacia los restos del piso. En ellos encontró un buzo ensangrentado y roto. El se acerco a él y lo agarro, lo observo fijamente y sonrió.

Fired: *Sonriendo* Finalmente…los he vengado…Gott mit uns.

Edudmala: Yare Yare daze…

Fired: ¡!

Fired es golpeado por la espada en la cien, choca contra una pared de hielo y queda incrustado ahí. Edudmala agarra su buzo y se lo vuelve a poner.

Edudmala: Consejo de un veterano: Nunca bajes la guardia hasta que veas el cadáver de tu enemigo. *Ve su buzo* Mira lo que le hiciste, Venos va a matarme por esto.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres y me libras de esto?!

Edudmala: ¿Para que? Si es tan divertido verte sufrir.

Fired: *Enojado* ¡Cállate y muere, Shiro Akuma!

Fired toca la pared y prende fuego sus manos. El hielo empieza a agrietarse.

Edudmala: ¿Estas seguro de eso?

La pared se derritió encima de Fired, empapándolo completamente. Edudmala aprovecho y lo agarro del cuello.

Edudmala: ¿Recuerdas que pasaba si atacaba a alguien mojado?

Fired: ¡!

Edudmala: *Serio* Lo próximo que dirás será: "¡Maldito, Shiro Akuma!"

Fired: *Enojado* ¡Maldito, Shiro Akuma! ¡!

Edudmala: Adiós, Fired.

Edudmala electrocuto a Fired, su cuerpo se calcinaba y se podía ver por momentos su interior. La descarga creo un alto voltaje y creo una explosión. Edudmala dio un paso atrás para evitar problemas.

Edudmala: (Y si me calculo es correcto, la onda de la explosión debería provocar…)

El lugar empezó a temblar, Edudmala dio un salto largo y salió de la cueva. Las paredes y el techo empezaron a derrumbarse encima de Fired.

Edudmala: (Perfecto, justo como lo planee) Ahora Fired saldrás del piso y gritaras: "¡Shiro Akuma!"

Fired salió de golpe del piso, el estaba realmente enojado y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas.

Fired: ¡Shiro Akuma!

Edudmala: ¿Lo ves Fired? No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

Fired: Eso crees tú, bastard. Pero he venido preparado para la ocasión.

Fired saca un paquete de la nada, es ese paquete había una especie de liquido negro.

Fired: Esto es sangre…

Edudmala: *Sarcástico* ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

Fired: Pero no cualquier tipo de sangre, es sangre sacada de Misgar y Greed.

Edudmala: *Sorprendido* ¡¿Sangre de…?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

Fired: KILLSHOT me la dio personalmente. No se si lo sabes pero la sangre del Clan Yang puede ser utilizado como un gran potenciador de energía.

Edudmala: ¡Es un suicidio! ¡No sabes lo que esa cosa podría hacerte!

Fired: Tomare los riegos.

El clava sus colmillos en el paquete, en un segundo ya se lo había tomado pero Edudmala ya estaba frente a él con su espada cargada. Fired sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba, su aura se volvía más perversa y oscura. Sus ojos se volvían negros, su cara se hizo flaca y su fuego se volvió negro.

Fired: **Stirbt.**

El brazo que sostenía su espada exploto con solo su mirada. Edudmala cayó al piso, el se agarro del la herida de su brazo amputado.

Edudmala: (¡Mierda! ¡Eso fue estúpido! ¡Me voló mi brazo! ¡Ignora el dolor! ¡Levántate y gana tiempo para curarte!)

Edudmala da un salto de buclillos y se pone de pie. Fired se encorva, sus brazos se aflojan. Su aliento se vuelve fuego negro. Fired lo mira a Edudmala pero su mirada no es la misma que la anterior, es la de un animal salvaje.

Fired: **Shiro…Akuma…**

Edudmala: Eres un idiota, Fired. ¡Te mataras!

Fired: **¡Shiro Akuma!**

Fired se lanzo hacía Edudmala de una manera animal. El intentaba despellejarlo con sus garras de una manera brutal.

Edudmala: (La sangre lo esta corrompiendo, no puede pensar claramente. Es solo un animal brut-)

En un segundo, su cuerpo esta lleno de cortes. Edudmala había perdido mucha sangre en pocos segundos.

Fired: **Shiro… ¡Akuma!...**

Fired se prendió fuego y lo atacó. Fired lo desgarraba de todos lados, Edudmala no podía reaccionar. No podía defenderse, el dolor lo bloqueaba.

Edudmala: (No…puedo…respirar…duele….mierda…es muy…)

Fired lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto. Edudmala estaba casi inconciente, el dolor lo dejaba despierto.

Fired: **Shiro Akuma… (Matar…Shiro Akuma. **Muy sencillo, tiene que sufrir por todo lo que hizo. **Matar…Shiro Akuma…ahora.** Tenemos más poder que nunca, tenemos poder del mismísimo Yang. Tenemos que devolverle a su pesadilla, como lo hicieron esos tipos una vez, que se metieron en su cabeza y le lavaron el cerebro. **Lastimar….Shiro Akuma…después…matar…Shiro Akuma. **Exacto, ahora hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer)

Sus ojos radiaban oscuridad, puso su frente en la frente de su enemigo. Los ojos de Edudmala se tornaron negros junto a un grito desgarrador.

* * *

¿?:

Edudmala Pov:

Este lugar.

Conozco este lugar.

¿Por qué otra vez este lugar?

No he estado aquí en días pero ahora volvió.

Odio este lugar.

He venido a este lugar 3123 veces.

Y siempre es igual.

El cielo desaparece junto con la luz.

La oscuridad se apodera de todo y la lluvia destruye todo.

He vivido esto cientos de veces.

Tú y yo, estamos frente a él.

No, no es una persona.

Es la misma muerte y el mal personificados.

Ya he pasado por esto.

¿Cuántas veces abre escuchado el sonido de la espada blandirse?

¿Tú gritando mi nombre aterrada?

¿Tú sangre en mis manos?

¿Tú cuerpo pálido y frió cayendo al suelo?

¿Y por que, no importa que tanto lo intente. Que cosas haga por esto? ¿Por qué?

…

…

¿Jamás logro salvarte?

Me quedo callado por unos segundos.

Eso se acerca a mí.

Me habla con total naturalidad.

Me intenta convencer de ser como él

Y sin darme cuenta.

Me vuelvo alguien peor que él.

Sin darme cuenta era mucho más fuerte que él.

Sin darme cuenta estaba peleando a la par con él.

Sin darme cuenta le estaba ganando.

Sin darme cuenta ya lo había matado.

¿Y por que no lo hice antes?

¿Por qué no lo mate antes?

De ser así estaríamos juntos.

Pero no fue así.

Aun muerto, ese tipo todavía me hacia daño.

Tenia apenas 10 años cuando te perdí.

En tan solo unos segundos mi mundo se destruyo.

Y entre en uno el cual jamás logro salir.

T-Tan solo quiero que todo termine.

Quiero que esta pesadilla termine.

Que el miedo y el dolor se vallan.

Pero es imposible.

Lo único que hago es huir.

Fired tiene razón.

Al recibir esa carta lo que pensé era en huir.

Huir de esa vida pasada y olvidarme de todo.

Pero la verdad era que no puedo huir de lo que soy.

Un soldado.

Un asesino.

Un monstruo.

Un hombre que no puede proteger nada.

Siempre huyendo de si mismo.

¿Es tanto pedir que me dejaran en paz?

Pero es obvio que nunca va a ser así.

Por favor…mátame de una vez.

_¡No vuelvas a decir eso!_

¡!

¿Q-Que fue esa voz?

_¡No digas de nuevo que quieres morir!_

Esta voz…

_¡Nadie te culpa por esto, Ed!_

Es forma de hablarme…

_Escúchame, por favor…_

¿Roxana?

_T-Todavía puedes pelear, tú siempre ganas._

No eres real, estas muerta.

T-Te vi morir en mis…

_Soy de verdad y…dios es difícil explicar._

N-No puedo Roxana, estoy…estoy…muriendo…por eso te escucho. ¿No?

F-Fired había tomado sangre de Yang y se…hizo más fuerte.

Más fuerte que yo.

_¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que peleaste contra él?_

_Lo venciste completamente._

La única razón por la que lo hice fue por ti, para estar junto a ti.

_¡! C-C-Cierto, era por… ¡N-No…es eso que…!_

Je… ¡JAJAJA!

¡_¿D-De que te ríes?!_

No has cambiado en nada.

Sigues teniendo esa personalidad muy reservada.

_¡¿Por qué dices eso?!_

_¡¿Es lo único que me dices después de tanto tiempo?!_

Era algo que jamás pensé en extrañar.

_Edudmala…_

No se que es esto.

No se si es real…pero se siente real.

N-No me importa realmente que sea esto.

Pero estas aquí…y eso es lo único que me importa.

_Edudmala…n-no puedes…_

…_no puedes quedarte…_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo terminar mi vida de una vez?

¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?

_E-Esto no es como tú crees que es…_

¡¿Entonces que es?!

¡Decime! ¡Sos de verdad o sos una ilusión!

_N-No se…pero se una cosa…_

_Si…si morís…nunca estaremos juntos…_

Es lo mismo que vivir.

No tiene sentido vivir si tú no estas ahí.

_Edudmala, tú vida si tiene sentido._

_Tienes…a ellas dos._

Merry y Venos…

Es verdad… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Yo no soy así.

Yo estaba…

Fired…

Tomo sangre de Yang y aumento sus poderes…

Me acuerdo que el a veces podía crear ilusiones….

…no…no eres real…

E-Esto no es real…solo es una pesadilla…

_¡No! ¡Y-Y-Yo no soy una ilusión…yo…soy tan real como tú…!_

Entonces, demostrármelo…

…si eres real…por favor…

Ro-

* * *

Turok Jail:

Edudmala abrió sus ojos. Vio las nubes negras que cubrían al cielo. El frió helado del piso en su espalda. Su sangre bañando su cuerpo. El levanta su brazo y lo extiende.

Edudmala: Roxana…

El aprieta su mano y muerde sus dientes. Fired se acerca a él, el efecto todavía seguía.

Fired: **Shiro…Akuma…**

Fired lo agarro del cuello. Lo levanto y prendió fuego su garra. La garganta de Edudmala esta cortada, le faltaba un brazo y tenía su estomago perforado.

Fired: **¡MATAR!**

Edudmala empezó a recobrar la conciencia y con eso vino una gran ira.

Edudmala: Cállate…

El brazo derecho de Edudmala volvió a crecer, primero era solo hueso pero paro la garra de Fired. Luego apareció su carne y finalmente su brazo se formo completamente.

Fired: **¡RRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

El se prendió fuego pero Edudmala apretó su brazo y se lo aplasto con su fuerza. Fired grito de dolor. La mirada de Edudmala se volvía como la suya. O peor, era como estar frente a un demonio. Sus ojos no tenían pupilas, eran rojos y amarillos. Su pelo empezó a cambiar también, de rosa se destiño a blanco.

Edudmala: *Furioso* _**Fired…**_

Fired se envolvió en fuego. Se lanzó hacia él gritando su nombre. Edudmala extendió su mano y su espada automáticamente apareció en su mano. Él grito con todas sus fuerzas, los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo. Fue un choque entre fuego y trueno, esta vez, el trueno salió triunfante. Fired fue expulsado por la explosión, el voló 1 kilómetro por eso. En el aire se prendió fuego y voló hacia el cielo. Edudmala saco de su espalda dos alas. Una estaba hecha de plumas negras y la estaba hecha de carne pero su forma era la de un murciélago. El salto y fue hacía él. Los dos estaban a punto de chocarse pero Edudmala desapareció. Y reapareció arriba de Fired, lo golpeo con su espada en la cabeza pero un trueno le cayó encima. El trueno lo golpeo contra el piso. Fired se incendio nuevamente pero…su flama de repente se apago.

Fired: ¡Nein!

El vomito toda sangre negra. De sus oídos, nariz, ojos, uñas y boca salía sangre negra. Su cuerpo se hacía flaco, se llenaba de arrugas y se marchitaba. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos.

Fired: ¡Nein! ¡Nein! ¡NEIN!

Edudmala: *Enojado* _**¡FIRED!**_

Edudmala se le cayó encima de él junto con un trueno. Él se puso encima de Fired y comenzó a golpearlo con todo. Cada golpe era un trueno. El impacto destruía todo a su alrededor. Edudmala gritaba todo el tiempo. Sus gritos eran desgarradores, como si estuviera enojado, triste y adolorido al mismo tiempo. Muchos se asustarían y llorarían pero en realidad él esta sufriendo. Sufriendo un dolor que nadie tiene que sentir. La pérdida de amor y la esperanza. Toda una vida llena de sufrimiento y nunca encuentra el descanso. No mientras que gente como Fired siga con vida. El tiene que morir por lo que hizo. Ahí tiene su oportunidad, Fired esta destruido. Su cara se ha vuelto irreconocible para cualquiera. Sus huesos están quebrados y lo lastiman por adentro. Tan solo quiere que acabe.

Edudmala: *Enojado* _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHH!**_

Edudmala agarra su espada y la carga con todo su poder. La levanta lo más alto que puede y la baja contra él con toda velocidad. La carga de su espada es lo equivalente a 10 rayos. Una fuerza que asesinaría a cualquier hombre y se dirige a la cabeza del Berserk caído. Edudmala grita con todo para desahogarse con él.

Edudmala: ("¡Ed-san!" "¡Buenos días, Ed-San!" "¿Estas bien, Ed-San?" "¡Ed-San, mira lo que hicimos para ti!" "¡Te queremos!") ¡!

Edudmala de repente para su ataque. La espada estaba apunto de darle a Fired. Edudmala se queda paralizado por un segundo, el se mira por el reflejo de su espada. Se ve como es ahora, se da cuenta de lo que hace.

Edudmala: (Edudmala… ¿Qué estas haciendo?)

Edudmala miro a Fired a los ojos. El todavía estaba conciente, su cuerpo estaba destruido. Por un segundo pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Por un lado podía finalmente matar a este tipo y volver a ser lo que era. Por otro lado, podía dejarlo en su miseria y volver con las chicas.

KILLSHOT: Déjame simplificar esto.

KILLSHOT apareció de la nada y los separo a ambos. Edudmala automáticamente se puso en guardia.

KILLSHOT: ¡Espera, espera! ¡No vengo a pelear (**Aunque lo queramos)**! Escucha hermano, ya tengo lo que quería así que te dejare en paz…-por ahora-.

Edudmala: Dame una buena razón por la que no debería decapitarte ahora.

KILLSHOT: Tengo unas varias. 1: Ya venciste a Fired. 2: No vengo a pelear. 3: Tienes mejores cosas que hacer. 4: Es inútil por que me regeneraría como tú. 5: Hay una masacre en Fairy Tail ahora mismo. 6: Tus niñas están ahí. 7: Pese a que no quieras admitirlo te acabo de hacer un favor muy grande. Te ayude a recuperar tu fuerza y poder. A vencer nuevamente de una manera humillante a una de las personas que más odias en el mundo. Y te devolví tu color natural (Que honestamente es mejor que el nuevo. **¿Sabes a quien me recordaba? Al nuevo Dante.** Es verdad, ese pelo negro no le queda. **Le queda mucho mejor el blanco.**). Así que te la hago simple, hermano. Tienes dos opciones. Puedes ahora mismo pelear contra mí hasta la muerte. A lo mejor descubras que plan tienen los amos para este mundo y detenernos pero a cambio dejaste morir las únicas personas que se preocupan por ti y te aman. O por otro lado, puedes tomar vuelo hacia Suroeste y llegar a Fairy Tail. Salvar a tus "hijas" y a los que puedas, dejándome escapar a mi y a Fired. E ir con nuestro jefe, sabiendo que vamos a planear un gran ataque contra todos y sin pensarlo ya nos estas ayudando. Es todo a tu elección.

Edudmala: … … … … … … … …Te odio.

KILLSHOT: Es una lastima por que te amo….como franceses que somos.

Edudmala prende vuelo y se dirige al Suroeste a toda velocidad.

KILLSHOT: Se que puedes oírme, hermano. Cuando vuelvas, habla con Gerald. El te dirá un par de cosas sobre mí. Te darás cuenta cuanto lo veas

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

Cementerio de Fiore:

Edudmala: Ven conmigo, niño. Y sin importar, sígueme la corriente.

Merry: ¿Ed-San…?

Edudmala: Vayan con Lucy y los demás. Y no se vayan a alarmar por nada.

Venos/Merry: ¿Eh?

Edudmala: No se preocupen, se lo que hago.

Ellos se dirigen a donde están todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y el consejo. Todos los miraron a Edudmala y Ragnarök.

Lucy: ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Erza: Son Edudmala y Ragnarök.

Lucy: *Sorprendida* ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué les paso?!

Ragnarök: Por favor, señorita Heartphillia no grite en un cementerio.

Siegfried: Ustedes dos son los que terminaron salvando el día. Son todos unos personajes debería decir.

Edudmala: Cállate, puto de mierda. Que vos tampoco sos normal con esa mierda que tenes en el ojo y ese pelo de puto.

Org: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un miembro del consejo?!

Gray: ¡Edudmala, no te metas con la gente del consejo!

Edudmala: Vos cállate, pendejo pervertido de mierda. Y no te metas, viejo chupa pija que le hablo a este puto.

Ragnarök: Gran maestro, no creo que debería…

Edudmala: Te pedí una sola cosa, hácela o ándate a cagar.

Merry: ¡Ed-San! ¡No puedes hacer esto aquí!

Edudmala: Merry, cállate.

Siegfried: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Sos muy divertido, Edudmala! Tienes agallas, lo reconozco. Pareces interesante. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Edudmala: Dejemos de actuaciones y hablemos en serio.

Siegfried: …

Edudmala: Se que realmente no estas aquí. Se que sos una ilusión y a lo mejor estas a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Así que, ¿Qué tienes para perder?

Todos: ¡…!

Edudmala: Vos no te llamas Siegfried, ¿Verdad? Te llamas Gerald., ¿No?

Erza: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Aunque el tiene un hermano gemelo que se llama así!

Org: ¡Siegfried ha sido miembro por años! ¡Es imposible que lo que digas es verdad!

Edudmala: ¿Es que también eres sordo, viejo? Le hablo al puto.

Venos: ¡Ed-San, detente!

Gerald: ja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *Sonriendo* Eres muy bueno Edudmala, tal como me lo dijeron. Fue ese maldito de KILLSHOT quien te dijo sobre mi, ¿No?

Edudmala: No te importa, puto. Vamos al grano, que tienes para decirme.

Gerald: Bien, Edudmala es mucho. Para empezar, debo felicitarte por lo que hiciste en Turok Jail fue todo un espectáculo para ver.

Erza: *Sorprendida* ¿G-G-Gerald?

Gerald: No pongas esa cara, Erza. Deberías estar feliz de verme o al menos saber la verdad.

Edudmala: No te vayas de tema. Dime todo ahora.

Gerald: De acuerdo. KILLSHOT me pidió que te dijera que te espera en tu antigua casa.

Edudmala: ¿Por qué debería ir ahí?

Gerald: Por que de seguro sabes que están planeando algo grande y sabes que pasa cuando planean algo grande. Millones mueren enseguida y lugares son arrasados.

Edudmala: ¿Eso es todo? Por que no me importa para nada.

Ragnarök: ¡Gran Maestro! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡¿Cómo no esta preocupado?

Edudmala: ¿Debería hacerlo? No es algo de mi incumbencia y si mueren millones que…así sea.

Venos: ¡Ed-San! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Edudmala: La gente muere todo los dias. ¿Por qué preocuparme por gente que no conozco y no me interesa?

Gray: Pero tampoco te hicieron nada o hicieron algo.

Edudmala: ¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Gray: ¡Millones de inocentes morirán si no hacemos algo!

Edudmala: ¿Cómo sabes que son inocentes? ¿Cómo sabes que nos vendrá mal?

Erza: Dios, Edudmala. ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

Edudmala: Así soy yo, acéptalo.

Gerald: Me dijeron que ibas a decir algo como eso así que te tenía que decir algo que te incentivara a ir.

Edudmala: ¿Qué cosa?

Gerald: Dos palabras: Berserks vivos.

Edudmala: ¡!

Ragnarök: *Sorprendido* ¡¿B-B-Berserks?!

Org: ¡¿Qué es un Bersek?! ¡¿De que están hablando?!

Gerald: Me han dicho mucho sobre ti Edudmala. Sobre la masacre que hiciste hace 6 años. Se que tanto los odias y no descansaras hasta que no quede ninguno.

Edudmala: ¿Cómo se que no mientes?

Gerald: Me lo dijo KILLSHOT. Y tú sabes que el es muchas cosas menos un mentiroso.

Edudmala: … …

Gerald: Aunque tengo una cosa más para que vengas. Tenemos una persona que quiere verte a ti y a esas niñas.

Edudmala: … ¿Quién?

Gerald: Lo conoces y ellas lo conocen muy bien. Es la razón de su familia.

Edudmala: ¡! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero él…el sello!

Gerald: Exacto. Despertaremos a Nightmare.

Venos/Merry: ¡!

Ellas dos agarran a Edudmala de su pantalón. Ellas están temblando del miedo al escuchar ese nombre.

Edudmala: Maldito…

Gerald: Si eres listo, sabrás que hacer. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Edudmala.

El desaparece y los deja a todos sin palabras. Todo el mundo dirigió sus miradas a Edudmala.

Ragnarök: G-Gran maestro…es obvio que es una trampa.

Edudmala: Por supuesto que si pero lo que dicen es verdad. ¡Mierda! ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta! ¡Me están manipulando!

Lucy: ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?! ¡¿Es de nuevo el Clan?!

Org: ¡¿De que están hablando?!

Edudmala: ¡Asuntos externos que no les concierne para nada a este reino! ¡La puta madre! ¡Si voy hago lo que quieren pero no me dejan ni una puta opción!

Ragnarök: Si lo que dicen es verdad…

Edudmala: ¡No tenemos que perder el tiempo e ir para ahí! ¡Pero es exactamente lo que quieren! ¡La puta madre que los parió!

Ragnarök: …Venos-Hime, Merry-Hime. ¿Cuantos días se necesitan para que el sello se rompa?

Venos: 60 días.

Edudmala: Tenemos aproximadamente 2 meses para llegar desde Fiore a Japón. Son miles de Kilómetros, tenemos que pensar como llegar.

Erza: E-En barco.

Ragnarök: Es muy arriesgado para todos. Nos atacaran durante el viaje, no podemos naufragar.

Gray: ¿Q-Que me dicen de ese transporte que usaban Nero y Dragon?

Ragnarök: Solo ellos pueden invocarlo y además quedo destruido cuando nos atacaron.

Org: Deberían ir en transportes públicos como trenes y carruajes. Hacerlo todo en piso firme.

Edudmala: Eso…no es una mala idea. Debería funcionar.

Org: Les prepararemos un tren para llegar a la frontera pero no podemos ayudarlos en nada.

Edudmala: Quédense vigilando Fairy Tail, a lo mejor se les den por atacarlo en cualquier momento.

Erza: Iremos contigo. Esto ahora es un asunto de Fairy Tail.

Edudmala: Hagan lo que quieran pero no les aseguro que vivan.

Erza: Estamos al margen tuyo.

Edudmala: Bien, entonces será así. Yo, Merry, Venos, las dos Wendy y Ranarök junto a ti, Lucy, Gray y el gato. Los demás magos se quedan aquí cuidando y reparando el lugar.

Erza: Tenemos magos clase S que todavía.

Edudmala: Dije a ustedes, además, esos magos les vendrá bien como defensa. Dejémonos de esto y vámonos de una vez. Salimos ahora mismo, así que vayan por sus cosas. Solo lleven lo encencial. ¿Entendido?

Todos: ¡Si!

Edudmala: Merry…Venos…

Merry/Venos: …

Edudmala las abraza con toda sus fuerzas.

Edudmala: No tengan miedo, yo las protegeré de él. Así que no teman.

Merry/Venos: Ed-San…

Edudmala: Ustedes dos estarán bien, ustedes son lo único que me importa. No voy a dejar que ese monstruo les haga daño de nuevo.

La lluvia paro de repente, el sol finalmente salió para ellos. Edudmala sentía el calor de sus cuerpos en su pecho, oía el latido de sus corazones y sus manos en su espalda. Era la paz que tanto buscaba. Pero no era nada más que la calma antes de la tormenta.

Continuara.

Fin de "La ira del demonio Blanco"

**Bien finalmente este fic ha llegado a su fin pero seguirá en mi nuevo fic "Grim Reaper" que seguira todo lo que pasa a partir de esto. Quiero agradecerle a todos los que lo leyeron. Menciones especiales a Solanco, Bichi River y Girl Master Houndoom que siguieron mi fic desde mucho tiempo. Les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría sus opiniones sobre el fic y que quieren ver para el próximo.**

**Atentamente, Tom Reidem.**


End file.
